


En Pointe

by inkheart9459



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Dancer AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 54,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkheart9459/pseuds/inkheart9459
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy's angry that she has to waste a day outside the studio for a Runway photo shoot. Miranda Priestly herself demanded that The School of American Ballet send over their top students just for this spread. She isn't sure where this lady gets off thinking she can demand something of one of the best ballet schools in the world, especially when this is her last year at the school and every second counts if she wants to be apprenticed to the company come year's end. But then Miranda Priestly strides into the room and Andy isn't quite sure she'd be able to say no to the storm of a woman either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I played with the timeline a bit. Andy's eighteen at the start of this and everyone is aged accordingly, the twins four, Miranda somewhere around early forties (I never have pinned down what her age is exactly forty-three in this case maybe?) That being said it's based in 2015 for because cell phones are beautiful things. Also, this was a prompt from Crazybecat on tumblr so thank her for the AU goodness.

Andy scowled and huffed audibly. She could be in the studio practicing right now. This was her last year at the academy and she needed to be ready for the showcase. If she didn’t get a spot at the New York Company then all of this would’ve been worth nothing. She didn’t move to New York at the age of fourteen to study ballet to get a spot at any other company. This was her dream and she was determined to make it happen.

But yet, here she was walking into the Elias-Clarke building instead of in the studio working on her technique all because of the whims of some capricious woman. She’d heard of Miranda Priestly before. Who in the City hadn’t after spending more than a few months there? The Ice Queen the called her, the bitch in heels, the devil in Prada. Andy was inclined to agree. Who just demanded that one of the most impressive ballet schools in the world send over their best students so they could be subjected to more objectification than they already were? Miranda Priestly of course just because she wanted a few pictures.

Andy huffed again. She didn’t understand fashion. If it wasn’t a leotard or a pair of sweats she didn’t understand why it existed. She didn’t have time for anything else. Sure there were girls in the dorms who did pay attention to fashion, god knew they all had the right figure to be models, dance keeping them graceful and very lean, but Andy knew they hardly did anything with the knowledge they acquired in fashion magazines beyond perhaps going out on the weekend.

Jen hit the button for the elevator after they checked in and got their visitors passes. They had to go up the seventeenth floor and then be herded to some sort of set for the photo shoot where that woman would thin them down to the two or three models she actually needed for the shoot and send the rest of them home, probably feeling worse about themselves. Andy didn’t care. She wanted to be sent home as soon as possible. It would be a blessing. The woman could say she was as ugly as she wanted.

They emerged from the elevator, sticking together in a gaggle as almost always happened outside of the academy. Dancers tended to stay only within their own groups and doubly so when in a strange environment. They shuffled forward to the reception desk, but a chattering red head ran towards them before they could ever get there.

“There you are. Gods you would think that the Ballet Academy is in China from how long it took you to get here.” She grumbled, put her hands on her hips for one fleeting second before fluttering her arms around her and shaking her head. There was some nervous frenetic energy about her that Andy almost liked. Though that could just be the British accent. Andy had always been a sucker for accents.

“Come on then!” She led them off a maze of hallways, with people bustling back and forth every which way, dressed to the nines and clacking down the hall in heels so high Andy wondered how they walked. And she thought pointe shoes were bad.

Another turn off the hall and there in an open room, completely and utterly stark white with bright lights scattered around at intervals. The only color in the room were the people and the racks of clothing they all seemed to be huddling around.  She felt a little blinded by it all really. She squinted and walked forward with the rest of the girls until a bald man noticed them and came forward to greet the British girl.

“Ah, there you are, Emily, finally. I thought you’d gotten lost.”

Andy contained a snicker that the other girl’s insult had been turned against her.

“It’s not my fault they’re late. Besides, Miranda had a last minute call she wanted me to make.” Emily rolled her eyes.

“Never mind that, she’ll be here in twenty minutes and if these girls aren’t ready she’ll have a fit. Serena!”

A tall, blonde woman strutted over, moving not quite like a dancer, but with much more grace than the average person. Andy was almost sure she was a model, but she wore an apron stained with various bits of what had to be makeup. “Yes, Nigel?” she asked in a slightly accented voice.

No, there was no way the woman wasn’t a model at some point, Andy decided. Not with a face and voice like that. She did quite like what she saw. Andy felt her cheeks heating up slightly. She really had to stop gawking like this every time a pretty girl showed up. It distracted her from what was really important.

“Makeup, only for the most promising ones, of course. Miranda will be here in twenty minutes. Get Jocelyn on clothes to match the looks you think are appropriate for them makeup-wise. God knows she has two racks to choose from she’ll get lost among the choices and the differences, but tell her to hurry please.”

Andy looked at the racks. She didn’t really think anything she saw was so terribly different. She snorted under her breath.

Nigel glared at her. “I’m sure at least some of them are glad to be here.”

Andy rolled her eyes. She was a little sick and tired of being talked about like she wasn’t there. But she looked around at everyone in the group. Some were visibly excited to be there, looking around with wide eyes. Others weren’t so enthused, but none of them seemed to share Andy’s utter disdain. If she knew everyone well enough, and after spending at least fifteen hours a week with them in class, if not more, she thought she did, they were just glad to have a day off from class for once.

She didn’t understand how anyone could feel that way. Dance was…everything to her. There were things that she could express through movement that defied words. She didn’t understand how anyone could want a day off from that. And yet here they were.

The group was shuffled off by Serena. She looked them all over critically and picked five of them out immediately, handing them off to other makeup artists and taking a sixth girl for herself. Andy sighed in relief. Hopefully not being picked meant that she could go home soon. The rest of the girls didn’t react quite as well to not being picked. There were a couple sniffles, but no tears. They were dancers. They were tougher than most about being told their appearance wasn’t worthy. Everyone had their picture of what a ballerina was, as unrealistic as it was, and girls always tried and failed to emulate that.

Andy looked around. Really, in a way it wasn’t much different from a fashion magazine. She’d always hated that aspect of being a dancer and she’d always hated the message that fashion magazines sent. It was fitting really.

She sat back on her heels and looked around. She wished this famed Miranda Priestly would just show up so she could be dismissed. Being here was reminding her of being the good, fat dancer. And that was just something she never wanted to revisit.

The girls who weren’t selected were shuffled off into a corner where people weren’t scurrying around. Andy looked around. There was enough room that she could at least practice a few forms if nothing else. She would take what she could get.

She managed to get through a few stretched before the room’s energy changed. Andy blinked and looked up from the calf stretch she’d been tucked into. Everyone was just a bit more frantic and yet somehow much quieter at the same time, like they didn’t want to attract attention at all. They kept sending nervous glances to the entrance of the large room. Andy followed their line of sight and took a deep breath.

There was no doubt in her mind that the woman with the silver-white hair was anyone other than Miranda Priestly. She’d known that the leader of a fashion empire would have had to been beautiful, but this woman before her was beyond that. Stunning wasn’t quite the word for it. She had the presence that most dancers longed for, that air about them that made everyone in the audience fall to their knees and worship every move they made. And by all means, the woman in front of her was stunning, but that aura was what really made her special, all power and ice and fire. Andy was utterly captivated.

She stood up slowly as the woman surveyed the room with sharp blue eyes, missing nothing. Miranda looked over the girls that Serena had picked from a distance for a few second before striding into the room with a fluid grace that Andy had worked years to perfect. She was instantly jealous. How could someone without any sort of training move like that. How was it fair?

Miranda stopped in front of the girls. Her lips pursed as she looked at the first, Jessica. Immediately Jessica was whisked away by Serena and unceremoniously shoved back into the group of girls in the corner. Andy wanted to smile at that. Jessica was a bit of a bitch, but she was far too focused on Miranda. Her eyes wandered down the line, stopping on Lizzy. She nodded slightly after a second and continued on to Kayla and shook her head.

“Not graceful enough. How in world did you ever think that one would pass? Honestly.”

It was barely a whisper but Andy heard it all the same. The whole room had frozen when Miranda had opened her mouth. Andy wondered what in the world it was like to have power like that.

Again Kayla was whisked away from the line up and shoved back into the group. Yuki fell with just a silent shake of the head and a quiet snort. Davina with a cocked eyebrow. Andy was amazed that every single person in the room seemed to know what all of Miranda’s facial expressions meant. At the cocked eyebrow Nigel tried to persuade Miranda into keeping Davina, but Miranda had listened quietly and still shaken her head.

“I asked you do find me three dancers out of a group from a world renowned ballet school, and this is what you select? They were pretty, but they weren’t dancers. We have pretty models every which way we look. If that’s what I wanted I would’ve just said use models and dress them up in tutus.” Miranda sneered the word pretty as if it had personally offended her. “Where are the rest of them?”

Nigel gestured over into the corner. Miranda zoomed in all of them and her eyes immediately found Andy, still standing as if she was about to shift into another stretch.

“You,” she pointed to Andy.

Serena was grabbing Andy by the wrist and she was in a chair in a second. Gisele was plopped beside her another moment later.

“I don’t know why you didn’t pick those two in the first place. Have we not had enough meetings about this shoot to pound this rather simple idea into all of your small heads?” She made a disgusted noise. “Hurry up, we’ve already wasted enough time on your incompetence, don’t you agree?”

Serena set on her with enough makeup that when she stepped back, done with Andy for now, Andy almost didn’t recognized herself. Another woman came to her chair and set to work on Andy’s hair. She almost always kept it in a bun or a braid to keep it out of her way. When she wanted to do something fancy she just brushed it straight and left it down, that was all the more complicated it got unless she was doing her hair for a show. The woman behind her brushed a great deal of product through her hair and then straightened it. It was the most manageable and shiny Andy had ever seen her hair. She almost wanted to get the name of the products, but knew that they would be way beyond her price range. After it was straightened the woman pulled it back into a sleek high ponytail and it draped down Andy’s back in a sleek line.

The second that was done she was shoved out of the chair and to Nigel. He looked her up and down. “What are you, a size six?” He said it with a sneer like that was the end of the world.

She almost said yes, but she had just lost enough weight from her constant practicing to fit into a size four. “No, four.”

He looked at her skeptically, but handed her a few garments anyway. “Whatever you say, Six.”

Andy rolled her eyes and stripped out of the yoga pants and t-shirt she was in right where she was standing. Years of changing behind stage left little room for modesty. Then she threw on the long flowing skirt with long slits up the sides for movement and the tight shirt that almost reminded her of the top of a leotard, if a leotard actually had style. She looked down at herself. It almost looked like a costume for one of the more extravagant ballets. Well, at least there was a reason they needed dancers for this shoot. She doubted models would actually be able to pull off a look like this easily.

Nigel looked her over and nodded. “So you are a four, huh.” He ushered her to stand beside Lizzy who had been waiting around during the whole ordeal to deal with Gisele.

Miranda looked up at the movement out of the corner of her eye and looked at Andy. “Acceptable,” she said simply and went back to typing on her phone.

Andy for that one second had stood frozen and the acceptable meant more to her than she was willing to say. Miranda Priestly liked how she looked. That was a sentence she’d never thought she’d think ever in her life. Then again, she never thought she would have reason to see Miranda Priestly in life, letting alone be rather captured by the manner in which she held the room to their knees and made them want exactly what she wanted. It was strange world, she supposed.

Gisele was by her in a second and the shoot began. The photographer called out a myriad of commands that weren’t unlike those in a dance class or rehearsal for a ballet. All three of them followed the commands effortlessly. Andy wasn’t exactly sure how she felt getting her picture taken like this, but it wasn’t really any worse than dancing with her heart on her sleeve in front of an entire audience full of people. There were a few turns, a few dance moves to be held, more than a few facial expressions to try on, but she went through it.

Miranda stopped the group shots with one word. “Enough.” Everyone around her froze in mid-shot.

Andy looked up and blinked. Were they really done for the day? Once she had started the photo shoot it seemed like no time had passed. It didn’t seem like any pictures had been taken at all, but then again if she went back through the number of poses she had been in, she supposed there had to have been quite a few. Huh. Weird.

“You two.” Miranda pointed at Lizzy and Gisele. “Go.”

Andy titled her head questioningly. Why were the other two being dismissed but not her? She glanced back over in the corner of the room where all the other girls had been, but no one was there. When had that happened?

Gisele and Lizzy were whisked away and Miranda focused back on Andy. “You will do some shots alone.”

Andy nodded and immediately the photographer was back at it, instructing her on how to move and look. She fell back into the same trance as the shuttered whirred repeatedly. She didn’t understand why Miranda wanted more shots of her alone. Lizzy and Gisele would make much better models on their own, but who was she to question it. Dancers got roles for odd reasons, she supposed models might be the same.

“No, you’re not doing her justice.” Miranda’s voice cut through the haze again.

Andy stopped what she was doing and watched as the other woman came to stand directly beside the photographer.

“You have a beautiful canvas to work from, and yet junk is what you give me. Where is the inspiration? Am I reaching for the stars here?” Her eyes focused on Andy again, intense and bluer than the sky. “Sit.”

Andy sat on the nearest horizontal surface and waited for the next words out of Miranda’s mouth like they were the gospel.

“Put your foot on your thigh, take off your shoe and let it dangle from one of your hands, look down and massage your foot.”

She did as she was told. Her feet did hurt. Her feet always did. It was the price she paid and she was fine with that. She was just glad they hadn’t put her in some sort of high heels. Dancing heels she could deal with, but the five inch spikes every woman in the room were favoring would’ve been killer.

Andy heard the shutter clicking for a few seconds.

“Foot down, shoe in the hand towards the camera, look straight out and away.” Miranda voice was soft and commanding. Andy felt no need to disobey.

Another few seconds went by in the shuttering of a camera.

“Shoe back on and stand up. I want you to run horizontal to the camera and jump, one of those splitting ones you dancers always seem to do, and look towards the camera when you get there.”

Andy knew what she meant. The timing on that photo was going to have to be completely perfect. She hoped the photographer knew what he was doing otherwise this was going to take forever to get right. And she didn’t want this to take forever and she was very sure that Miranda didn’t either. Then again, if it took forever she’d get to be around Miranda longer and somehow that seemed rather appealing.

She set up for the jump. Maybe she was going to get more dancing practice in that she thought today. A run, a leap, a look towards the camera, her eyes slipping to Miranda on accident, and the click of a camera and the flash of a bulb. She landed back on the ground and waited for the verdict.

“Again.”

Five more times Andy jumped until Miranda said enough once more. She looked at everyone in the room. “Leave.”

And again everyone complied.

Andy swallowed hard as the last person left, the door closing behind them. What in the world could Miranda want with her alone? Had she not done a good job in the shoot? But then why would the woman have asked for her to shoot alone after the group shoot? And Miranda seemed like someone who would’ve just reamed her in front of the entire room of people, not forced them from the room. She felt like running, but she was rooted to the spot.

“What’s your name?” Miranda walked closer, heels clicking loudly in the empty space.

“Andy Sachs, well Andrea, but everyone calls me Andy.”

Miranda cocked an eyebrow at that. “You are a dancer, and you have a lovely, very French, name and you do not use it. Why?”

Andy shrugged. “I started dancing back home in Ohio. My parents called me Andy for years before I ever was the prodigy of my dance class. Then it didn’t matter what my name was so long as I kept dancing.”

Miranda hummed thoughtfully. “Well, Andrea, perhaps you might want to think about it, considering you’re how old?”

“Eighteen. It’s my last year at the school.”

“Perhaps it is too late then, but not for later in life. You must admit a ballerina by the name of Andrea sounds much more appealing that one by the name of Andy.”

Andy was in love with how Miranda said her name. It was foreign. It rolled off her tongue perfectly with a perfect French accent. She had heard her name spoken by many a French person, how could she not when she studied ballet, but Miranda brought something new to the table that they didn’t.

Miranda’s eyes roved over Andy’s body slowly. “It’s been twenty-five years since I was eighteen, but I remember how…foolish that age can be. Take my advice. You do want to become employed at some dance company, do you not?”

Andy nodded. “Yeah, I mean, yes. I do. Really, I just want to be employed here in New York with ballet. Why come here otherwise? I mean, yes I would go anywhere that would take me but—”

“You want to be employed by the best, I understand. I had the same drive myself when I was younger, and now I’m here. No one will argue that Vogue is a better magazine than Runway, not anymore, and not ever if I have anything to say for it. Hard work it seems pays off.” She tilted her head just slightly. “And do you work hard, Andrea?”

“I was actually mad that this photo shoot cut into my practice time. I practice every single day for hours after the rest go off to do whatever else. So I guess I do work hard.”

Miranda smiled, nothing more than a quirk of the lips, but Andy got the impression that that was as much as the woman ever smiled at work. “Good. Good things will come the way of those who work hard.” She walked closer to Andy and pulled out a business card, from where Andy had no idea. “The issue with this shoot will be out in three months. Call me when you receive your copy, and you will receive one. I’m nothing if not thankful to those with true talent.”

And with that Miranda turned and strode from the room. Andy stared after her feeling like she’d just weathered a hurricane, heart beating hard, sweating as if she had just finished a strenuous warm up. There was danger walking on Prada heels and she couldn’t shake the feeling that she wanted more.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The issue came out as Miranda said three months later. Andy barely had time to look at it, let along call Miranda. The end of the year showcase was right around the corner and Andy was working harder than ever. But Miranda had had the magazine couriered to her with a signed note and a blood red rose. It had taken Andy’s breath away at the time, but then she was running late for class and she had to leave it on her bed. 

By the time she found herself practically crawling back into her room it was nearing eight thirty at night. She flopped down on her bed after scooping the rose and the magazine up. The rose was already starting to wilt. She frowned at it. She wanted to keep it, but she didn’t have anything to keep it in. She glanced over at her bookshelf. There were more than a few books heavy enough to do the job. She grabbed a few paper towels, her pair of scissors and one of the books in question. She snipped the stem to a manageable length before parting the pages of the book about a fourth of the way down. As it was she couldn’t use the full weight of the book just yet without ruining the pressing. She’d wait a few days and it should dry out enough to press it fully.

With the rose taken care of she flopped on her bed again and looked at the magazine. Her picture was in here. She actually have a picture in a fashion magazine. The thought was just mind boggling.

She flipped through the pages slowly, stopping for a long while on the picture of Miranda and her letter from the editor. The letter said nothing special, generic phrases about the hard work that went into the magazine and the fashion it depicted, but Andy poured over the words as if they were her favorite book. Once upon a time before she had truly gotten serious about dance she had wanted to be a reporter. It was still her backup plan if she ever got injured before she could truly dance the way she wanted to. And so she still retained her love of books and words even if she didn’t have a great deal of time for them.

Miranda, it seemed, even in the middle of rather pointless writing, took the utmost care in selecting every word and crafting every sentence. Andy could tell by just looking at the words in front of her, without ever asking Miranda herself. And so another layer of the woman was revealed, but that left a great many more for her to peel back, if she ever got to.

She flipped onward in the magazine, marveling at just how beautiful everything in the magazine was. Everything was perfect, and Andy got the impression that it was only because Miranda was at the helm. How in the world did she miss this level of perfection before when she was looking through magazines before? It was so entirely obvious to her now.

And then she was on the page with the photo shoot she was in and she stopped dead. Her eyes spent a second on the group shot. Andy was spinning lazily on her toes, Lizzy posed gracefully with her arms up and out, fingers held effortlessly in a way that Andy knew took years of training to achieve, and Gisele was off to the side holding an arabesque with admirable form. It was a pretty picture and all their clothes were showcased wonderfully.

But that wasn’t what really held Andy’s attention. The full page next to the group photo was Andy alone, sitting looking down at her foot, massaging it. Andy could hardly believe it was her in the picture, black and white gave it an elegant, almost distant feel. And it was stunningly, unbelievably beautiful. She traced the contours of her face in awe. How in the world had someone drawn that out of her? Her face was relaxed, eye lashes almost dusting her cheeks as she looked down, her mouth turned down just slightly, but the rest of her face was smooth. There was just something that screamed about the price paid of working a long day that Andy never thought about while sitting there, thumbs digging into the arch of her foot.

Andy picked up her phone. It was nine now. It was a bit late to call anyone, at least call anyone and be polite. But Andy wasn’t sure she cared. She needed to talk to Miranda after seeing that photo.

She dialed and hit the send button. She waited as the call rang once, twice, three times. Her smiled started to fall. Miranda wasn’t going to answer. Well, she should have figured. It was late to call after all.

But then the line was connected and Miranda’s voice was flowing through, far away, but still intelligible. “…and that layout is absolutely horrid. Completely redo it and have it on my desk by the time I come in tomorrow morning or don’t come back to work at all. That’s all.” There was a pause before Miranda continued. “Hello?”

Andy held back a sigh. She didn’t know how much she liked hearing the other woman’s voice until that second. “Miranda, hi, it’s Andy Sachs.”

“Ah, Andrea.” Miranda drew out her name like it was a true pleasure to say, lingering over the syllables in a way no one had before. “Did you get your copy of the magazine?”

“Yeah, that’s why I’m calling actually, to thank you for the magazine and the rose. That was so great of you, I don’t even know what to say.”

“Mmm, well, nothing needs to be said. It was the least I could do. It wasn’t as if you got paid for the shoot. You’ve looked at the pictures I take it?”

“Yes.” Andy traced the contour of her face in the solo picture of her again. “I don’t even know what to say about the photos either. The group one is lovely, but Miranda, the one of me alone is just…breathtaking. I can’t even believe it’s me. How in the world did you get me to look like that?”

“You already look like that, Andrea. Anyone who doesn’t see that isn’t looking hard enough and they are a complete and utter idiot.”

Andy snorted. “I don’t know about that.”

“No, no, that wasn’t a question. You are a beautiful woman Andrea and you will make a wonderful dancer someday soon. Your showcase is soon, is it not?”

“Next month.”

Miranda hummed again. “You’ve hardly left the studio recently.”

Instinctively Andy knew that wasn’t a question either, but she answered anyway. “No, not really, only to sleep and eat. This is the most important thing to me and if I have to work constantly for it, it’s not really a bother.”

“I understand that considering I’m still at work instead of at home myself.”

“Well, the shoot I was in was perfect, so was the rest of the magazine, really. So it’s worth it for you. Hopefully it will be for me too.”

“Oh, I have no doubt of that, Andrea.”

A muffled voice sounded in the background. “Miranda, I have Patrick.”

Miranda sighed into the phone. “I hate to cut our conversation short, Andrea, but the realities of the work world must be dealt with. I’m pleased that you liked your photo shoot. Feel free to call again whenever you wish.”

“Ok, Miranda, have a nice night.”

“You as well.”

The line went dead and Andy stared at her phone, unsure that the conversation she just had had really happened or if it was a figment of her overworked, supremely tired mind. She put her phone down and went to go take a shower and get ready for bed. Whether the conversation had been real or not there were only thirty days left until the showcase. She had to be ready. She could really stop and think about things when this was all over, but until then she had to get enough sleep so she could be sharp for practice tomorrow.

She looked back at the Runway sitting on her bed. It looked so out of place there, but so very right at the same time. She smiled and slipped down the hall to the bathroom.

 

Andy swallowed and swallowed again, breathing so very hard. It was done. It was over. Her time at the school had come to an end officially with the last step of the dance she had just finished. She felt exhausted and drained in the way that meant she had left absolutely everything out on the stage. She should be pleased at that, it meant that come what may she had tried her absolute hardest and there was nothing more that she could do, but she couldn’t quite breathe right. She had caught a glimpse of silver-white hair in the crowd and somehow that had raised the stakes even higher than they already were.

She took another shuddering breath and retreated father backstage. Lizzy and a few others were on stage now, dancing a group piece. She remembered thinking that it was simultaneously a bad choice and brilliant one. All the dancers had worked together well, and she had thought it was a great piece when she had seen it performed a couple weeks prior in one of her classes, but at the same time there were enough of them out there that either none were going to stand out, or only one was. If she had to guess it would be Nia would stand out if anyone. She wondered if the other girls had even thought about that going in. This was it, you really had to give yourself the best chance. Who knew, maybe it would work for them.

As long as it didn’t knock Andy from one of the three open spots in the company, she was fine with whatever came from everyone else’s performance.

Andy emerged into the group dressing room they had all used. She sank down in front of one of the super lighted vanities, her stage makeup scattered around the chipped wooden top haphazardly. Holy shit. That was it. She really was done. She rubbed her hands over her face. It didn’t feel like she’d been in New York long enough for this to have happened. Time had flown the last four years, especially this last one.

And as fast as those years had flown, the next three days were going to drag by as slow as molasses. Most girls would hear sometime tomorrow about a company wanting them, but it could be up to three days before they heard. Scouts had to report back to their respective companies who then decided, sometimes people who just attended the final year end showcase decided they liked someone and then had to get clearance to bring them on, there were a myriad of reasons that the process could drag out. The New York Company almost always got back to the girls by the end of business the next day.

She started to pack her makeup away. Andy thought of her dorm room, mostly packed up now at the end of the year. She didn’t exactly know what she was going to do with all the stuff in her room at the moment. She supposed it depended on where she got an offer, if she did at all. If she didn’t she’d have to ship it all back to Ohio, or maybe one of her parents would come up with the SUV and get her. She’d have to figure out what to do from there. Probably college. She hadn’t applied anywhere yet, but she was sure she could get into community college for a semester and then transfer out. Even the thought of that depressed her. She didn’t want that.

“Hey, Andy?” Kayla walked in with a vase full of half a dozen red roses in her hands. “Some guy just delivered these for you.”

Andy reached out as soon as the other girl was close enough and took them. “Thanks.”

Kayla plopped down at her own vanity and started to pack up, but Andy had already disregarded her. She took the card from the flowers and opened the envelope slowly. It was extremely thick paper. She knew her parents wouldn’t be able to afford anything of the sort. Her Dad would probably want to hand her the flowers or teddy bear they had gotten her himself after the end of the showcase. They had flown out specially just to see it. She wished her mother didn’t have a weekend shift at the hospital so they could’ve stayed. If they had it would’ve made things simpler with moving.

She finally drew out the card and stared at the neat, precise cursive writing in front of her. “You danced beautifully tonight. Anyone who doesn’t want you is an idiot. –M.P.”

M.P. Miranda Priestly. She had thought she’d seen silver-white hair in the crowd past the blinding glare of the stage lights. She thought she’d been wrong, but apparently she hadn’t. Miranda had been there and she had sent flowers. Red roses. Again. And she had said that Andy was a wonderful dancer. Her heart beat harder in her chest.

She traced the loops and whorls of the writing in front of her. It was so very Miranda, beautiful and defined, exacting. It let her see just another little glimpse into the woman.

Miranda had sent her flowers. Again. She couldn’t quite wrap her mind around that. Her hands itched to go to her cell phone and dial Miranda yet again. But if she was still in the audience watching the rest of the girls perform she wouldn’t answer her phone. And if she waited until later then it would really be too late for her to call, especially if Miranda hadn’t stayed for the whole show. Andy sucked her lip into her mouth. She would call Miranda tomorrow morning first thing, she resolved. A gift like this couldn’t be ignored.

The rest of the showcase passed quickly. Andy’s parents were backstage the second it was deemed acceptable. They hugged Andy hard and said over and over how proud of her they were and how she was sure to get in to whatever company she wanted. And then of course her father went into his speech about college still being an option as well, but Andy had expected it and so she tuned out. She had endured worse over the last summer she was home. He didn’t quite understand a daughter who wanted to be a dancer and not a lawyer.

A later dinner filled with all of Andy’s favorite foods and then her parents were dropping her off at her dorm once more and rushing to catch their flight back home. She waved them off with a smiled on her face, other arm full of roses and a big teddy bear with a graduation cap on its head, dance bag on her shoulder. She toyed with the black piece of fabric on the bear’s head as she dug out her key card and let herself into the dorm. She trudged up the stairs, legs feeling so very dead after dancing as hard as she had.

All of her stuff flopped on the floor, including the bear. She’d deal with in the morning. The roses, however, were placed gently onto her nightstand where she’d be able to see them, even in the dark of the night if she rolled over. She smiled at them and set to bathing quickly. She felt as if she could sleep a thousand years.

Back from the shower she walked in on her phone ringing. She rushed to answer it, scrambling, almost dropping the little thing in her haste.

“Hello?” Andy said, a little breathless from the shot of adrenaline through her system.

“Hello Andrea,” Miranda smooth voice came through the line.

“Miranda, hi!” She stood up a little straighter, towel dropping to the floor. She was immensely glad that her roommate was spending the night out with her parents. Her cheeks still heated from embarrassment. She was on the phone with Miranda, the other woman wouldn’t ever know she was naked, but still she felt vulnerable in a strange way. She bent over and grabbed the towel quickly, almost missing what Miranda said.

“Did you get the flowers I sent?”

It took Andy a second to actually decipher what Miranda had said, her brain having to catch up in its frazzled state. “Oh, yes, I did. They were absolutely beautiful. Thank you so much. I would’ve called you after my performance, but I was out with my parents and then I thought it was too late to call you.”

Miranda laughed softly. “I’m up late more often than not, Andrea. Running a magazine requires a great many hours outside the normal nine to five. Add on being a mother and I have little time for such mundane things as sleep.”

“I didn’t know you had a child.” The papers made no mention of it, neither did what little was on the internet about Miranda, not that Andy had looked in her little spare time or anything.

“Two twin daughters, actually. They’re four years old and an absolute handful, but they’re the light in my life.”

Andy’s heart sunk. If Miranda had children that meant she probably had a husband to go along with them. She didn’t quite understand why she was so sad, but she thought she might be beginning to figure it out. She lifted the roses to her face and inhaled quietly. They really were lovely flowers, but even Andy who knew little about flowers knew what red roses usually meant. But maybe she was just reading too much into this in her slight obsession.

Honestly she should just admit it. She had a crush on Miranda Priestly. That’s why she was disappointed she might have a husband. That’s why she thought about her almost constantly. That’s why she read too much into red roses. She sighed, making no sound.

“I’m sure that you and your husband must be proud of them. Little kids are so cute.” Andy tried to make her voice as warm as possible. She wasn’t sure if she succeeded. Her first crush was on a woman completely unobtainable, of course. The first time she let herself fall for anyone other than dance and she had screwed it up.

“Ex-husband. We divorced about a year after the twins were born. He wasn’t quite understanding of my heavy work schedule. But yes, we are both proud of them. They were quite disappointed to find out that they couldn’t come with me to see the ballerinas. I think before long they will demand dance lessons.”

Andy pictured two young versions of Miranda in a leotard and tights and melted on the inside. It was just too cute. “They’re smart girls it sounds like.” She laughed. “I swear the only thing that kept me from tripping over thin air when I was younger was dance lessons. I would’ve been the most graceless person ever otherwise.”

“Oh, I hardly think that, Andrea. You move with far too much ease to have been without talent even at a young age.”

“I think you only get that impression because I worked my ass off to get here.” Andy cringed at the cursing. What the hell was she doing?

“Perhaps, hard work does refine talent greatly, but for hard work to refine talent it actually has to be there. You could be a good dancer working very, very hard. But you are an exceptional dancer and talent and hard work are how you got that way not solely one or the other, you understand?” Miranda’s voice was warm, patient, unlike she had heard at Runway in every conceivable manner. Andy felt as if she was getting to glimpse something rare in that tone of voice.

“I think I do.”

“Good.” Miranda paused for a minute. “You find out soon if a company wants you, do you not?”

“In the next three days.”

“You’ll get a call tomorrow morning at the latest.”

Andy smiled, butterflies filling her stomach. “Thank you for the vote of confidence, that means a lot.”

“It’s more than a vote of confidence. I’m quite positive that it will happen. Just wait and see, Andrea.”

“Ok, Miranda.”

“Enjoy the flowers, Andrea. They pale in comparison to you, but they still have their merits.”

“They do. They really are beautiful Miranda, thank you again.”

“There’s no need to thank me. It is really I who should be thanking you.” Miranda paused for another second. “But it is late and both of us need sleep. You will get that call tomorrow morning and I imagine there will be a great deal of things for you to figure out after that. Goodnight, Andrea.”

“Goodnight, Miranda.”

And with that Andy heard the line go dead, but she still held the phone to her ear. Holy hell, had that just happened. The roses paled in comparison with her? What was that? Surely she was making more out of it than she should be. But then she walked to her bookshelf and pulled out the big English book she had from one of her classes. She opened it and the pressed rose bookmark she’d made with no heat laminate fell out. This was the second round of roses that Miranda had sent her.

She shook herself and put the bookmark back. It was nothing. She really was making herself think too much of it. Flowers were a common gift to give to dancers. That was all.

Andy sighed, slipped into her pjs, and climbed into bed. She set her phone on the loudest ringer it had and laid it on the edge of the nightstand so she’d be sure to hear it just in case. With that her eyes slipped closed. It really had been a long day. She fell to sleep and dreamed of a field of roses spreading out before her, flashes of silver slipping through the tall bushes just out of her sight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit later than I wanted, but Mirandy week foiled some plans. But hey, Mirandy week so seven new fics.

She woke up to her phone screaming at her. Andy sat bolt upright and scrambled to answer once more in less than twenty-four hours. She didn’t even look at her caller ID, she just hit the answer button and held it up to her face.

“Hello?”

“Andrea Sachs? This is Irina Burkova, the director of the New York Ballet Company. I’m calling regarding your performance in the showcase last night.”

Andy screamed on the inside. Of course she knew who Irina Burkova was. The second she had arrived in New York she’d memorized every single name of everyone in the New York company, and Irina had been the first on that list. She’d even talked to her a few times when the students of the school had been used in some of the ballets. If she was calling now that meant…oh god did she even hope?

“Yes, this is Andy.”

“Good, good, about your performance last night then.” Her light Russian accent played with the words, elongating them and clipping them in odd places.

Andy held her breathe as she waited for the woman to go on.

“We thought your performance was brilliant, Andrea, simply brilliant. It was very clear to us just how much work you have put into it. We would be pleased to offer you an apprenticeship at the company if you would like the position.”

“Yes, I would love the position.” Andy barely managed to wait until the woman was done speaking. She didn’t want to make a bad impression on her now boss right off the bat.

The woman laughed. “I thought you would. If you could come down to the office today to start your paperwork then we can get the ball rolling, as you would say. Just give your name to the receptionist, she’ll direct you to where you need to go.”

“Ok, I’ll be there as soon as possible.” Andy had to stop herself from jumping up and down in her bed. She wasn’t sure this was all real, but her dream was really coming true. She had a position at the New York Ballet Company. She had made it. She had actually made it.

“I look forward to it. I’ll see you then.”

“Bye.”

Andy took the phone from her face and hit the end call button. She waited until her phone went back to the home screen before she screamed at the top of her lungs. She had made it. It was real. She pinched herself just to make sure and she was still away and it was real. She hopped out of bed and started to jump up and down. She was so, so happy she didn’t even know what to do about it.

But then again she had to get dressed, she had to go down to the company office and sign her paperwork. Oh god, and then she had to find an apartment and everything. One that she could actually afford hopefully in a part of the city that wasn’t too sketchy. But it didn’t matter. She was going to be a dancer, well and truly.

She dove into her closet and pulled out her best clothes and threw them on. Miranda wouldn’t approve of her wardrobe, but it was what she had. She smirked thinking of what the woman would say. Even if she was kinder to Andy than she seemed to be to anyone else, fashion didn’t seem to be something she would ever be kind about unless you followed her ways. She sighed as she started to style her hair. The woman had been right. She had gotten the job. She would have to call her later and let her know after she was done with her paperwork.  

She took one last look at herself in the mirror. She looked professional and put together. She nodded, grabbed her bag, and ran out the door. Today really would be the first day of the rest of her life.

 

When she got back from signing all the forms it was midday. Andy hadn’t realized just how much paperwork came with getting a job. But she was so very happy even if her hand was a little sore. It was the end of the season, so she wouldn’t start working right away. She had a couple months to truly get everything together before rehearsal was her whole life again. Not that she would really stop working on her technique in the interim, but there would be no need to spend literally the entire day rehearsing. She had almost forgotten what it would feel like no being in a studio night and day. Maybe some of her friends that lived around the city would want to go out with her. The possibilities spread out before her.

She opened her dorm room door and stopped. There was a package on her bed. Andy scowled. How in the world had anyone gotten in? She was meticulous about locking her door. She approached the box carefully.

She let out a sigh when she saw Miranda’s writing on top of the box. “I told you, Andrea.” Was all it read on the brown paper wrapping, but it was enough. Andy smiled wide and picked up the parcel. It was light for its size. She opened it carefully. She wanted to save the writing for later. For what she hadn’t exactly determined but that would come later she supposed.

Andy opened the box inside and gasped. A pair of pointe shoes were nestled in the middle of an ungodly amount of tissue paper. She reached out and touched the fabric lightly. It was felt completely and utterly decadent. These shoes were levels above the ones she normally wore, miles above the ones her parents had bought for her when she was little. It would be crime to wear them, really. She never wanted to see them worn through.

A card was nestled between them. She pulled it out and read it. “I thought that these would be useful for your new career. And if you are looking for an apartment there’s some rather useful information for you on the other side.” She flipped the card over and there was a name and number. Emily Charlton. She tilted her head. She wondered who in the world Emily Charlton was and how she could help her find an apartment. But then again If Miranda thought she could help, then she would be able to help.

Andy punched the number into her phone and hit send.

“If this is a bloody telemarketer I do not have time for this. Miranda needs her coffee and twenty skirts from Westwood and five scarves from Hermes and the sketches from Prada all before four today so I don’t exactly have time for whatever you’re selling,” a voice with a British accent practically shouted at her.

Andy recognized that voice. That was the woman who had led them back to the photo shoot months ago. Now she was really lost as to why Miranda had given her the woman’s number, but she forged ahead.

“I’m not a telemarketer. My name is Andy Sachs, actually, and Miranda gave me your number and said you might be able to help me find an apartment.”

There was a few seconds of incomprehensible sputtering on the other end of the line before Emily seemed to pull herself together. “Miranda. Miranda Priestly gave you this number. Are you positive?”

“Yeah?”

“Christ above the woman has the hearing of a fucking bat,” Emily mumbled to herself.

“So can you help me or not?” Andy bit the inside of her lip. She didn’t know how a snippy British woman was going to help her, and she wasn’t exactly sure she like Emily all that much, but she did need a place to stay sooner rather than later. She’d have to move from her dorm by the end of the next week to make room for the summer students.

“Yes, I have a room available. Your share of the rent would be twelve hundred, including utilities.” She sniffed. “If you can even afford that.”

Andy rolled her eyes. When she started getting paid, she could swing that. It would be tight, but then again who in the City wasn’t living on a tight budget. She thanked her mom for all those summer finance lessons. Maybe there was one perk to having a mother from a family of bankers. When she got promoted from an apprentice she would make it a little better, but until then she could manage.

“I can afford that. Where is it even?”

“Madison and fifth.”

Andy’s eyes widened. “How the hell did you manage to score an apartment there for that little?”

“You have to know the right people, Andy.” She sneered her name like it was mud on her Prada boots.

Oh lord she was going to be a test of her patience. But an apartment there would be close to the company and wouldn’t take her that long to commute back and forth. It was perfect. Except for maybe Emily, but maybe she would tone down. Maybe. Hopefully.

“Fine, that’s great. I can afford it and the location works for me. Would you like to meet to settle everything.”

“If Miranda gave you my number it’s good enough. I’ll text you the address and you can meet the super and sign your lease and move in on the first. I’m far too busy to meet with you. Some of us have things to do.”

“Well then, go back to your things then and I’ll see you in a few days.”

Emily huffed and hung up the phone.

She prayed for patience as she set her phone down. Who knew, it could work out well if she kept an open mind to the snippy woman.

She picked up her phone and dialed her parents. In all the excitement she hadn’t actually told them anything. They’d be ecstatic for her, even if they didn’t quite understand just why she wanted to be a dancer. They were still supportive and that was what really mattered.

She hit the dial button for her Mom an spent the next hour jumping around her room screaming with her Mom and Dad about how excited she was and how proud they were and how they were going to fly out to see her first performance of course. Then it was on to practical things and Andy was so relieved that she could tell them that she had already figured out her living arrangements, even though she was going to need a couple months of help until the season started back up again and she would actually be making money. Her parents were fine with that, of course. They’d already invested a lot in her education, what was a couple months more?

Then her mother got all teary about how her little baby was growing up and Andy was simultaneously mortified and teary eyed herself. It was weird. She was growing up. She hadn’t really thought about it since she’d been on her own at the school for four years, but now she was going to actually be supporting herself, a real adult of legal age. It was foreign to her. And more than a little terrifying, but she knew that she could do it, if with a few stumbles on the way. She had people who would help her, she knew her parents would, and for some reason she was absolutely confident that Miranda would too.

When she hung up with her parents she was more than a little emotionally drained. She flopped back on the bed. Her muscles were still a bit dead from the night before, but suddenly dancing sounded like the best thing in the world to be doing. She wondered if the studios would still be unlocked now that the term was officially over.

Well, there was only one way to really find out. She threw on one of her ratty leotards that she only wore while practicing alone and made her way out of the dorms and into the school. She lucked out and found an unlocked studio. She flicked on the lights, set her iPod in the dock that all the studios had anymore and started to stretch. Her mind completely quieted as she went through the warm up. It was how it always had been with her. When she was dancing, that was her whole world. No matter what else was going on it didn’t matter. There was her body moving gracefully across the floor and nothing else.

She launched into a few easy routines, not really feeling up to the complicated work she’d been doing recently. She went through all the moves carefully to make sure they were perfect instead, twisting, turning, jumping in time with the music playing around her. She made it through three of the routines she had done when she had first come to the school before she wiped her brow and started to cool down, stretching again after walking a couple laps around the studio.

She felt so much better, a little less intimidated, and tired in a pleasant way. After a shower it would be a perfect night to curl up in pjs and watch some Netflix before hitting the sack. Tomorrow she’d call the super of the place she’d be living and set up an appointment to sign her lease and set everything into motion there. But that would be tomorrow.

She flicked off the lights and climbed up to her room, showered and had just booted up her laptop when the phone rang. Andy was beginning to see a pattern here and before she even picked up the phone she knew who the caller ID would say it was.

“Miranda,” she said into the phone and she knew the other woman could hear the mile wide smile she was wearing.

“Andrea.” And her voice was the warmest that Andy had heard it. She wondered just exactly what that meant. Her mind was off in a thousand different directions before she reined it back in.

“The pointe shoes you sent me are almost too beautiful to wear.”

“Nonsense, Andrea, I sent them for you to use, not for you to frame like a piece of art. Your dancing is the art, you just need the proper tools.”

“Fine, fine, I’ll use them, but only for a special performance. Pointe shoes wear out really fast at the professional level.”

“Mmm, so I’ve heard. I suppose that is an acceptable compromise.”

Andy sighed and leaned back in her bed, settling down until she was comfortable. “You really have been too generous, Miranda. I don’t know what I did to deserve any of this.”

“Who says that you have to do anything to deserve things? Utter nonsense.”

In her mind Andy could totally see Miranda waving off the thought like it was some sort of annoying fly. “Still, I’m extremely grateful.”

Miranda was silent for a long second before charging ahead. Andy realized the woman wanted to drop the subject of thankfulness for now, but Andy would let it go only for now. She would find a way to pay back the woman eventually, though how she was going to get the Queen of Fashion anything on an apprentice’s salary was beyond her.

 “You were so worried last night, and now you’re signed with the New York City Ballet. Really, Andrea, you should listen to me more often, honestly.”

Andy almost snorted. The woman was incorrigible, what with the package that said I told you so and now this. And yet it didn’t annoy Andy, if anything she wanted to smile all the more, but her face totally wouldn’t handle the strain.

“Things are rather uncertain in the world of art. You would know that more than anyone.”

“Yes, I suppose you are right, but talent and passion always have a place. And you were coming from a rather privileged place to be recognized for such. It wasn’t as if you were a street performer hoping to be called out on her talent while dancing outside the company. Which does not belittle your accomplishments, but perhaps puts them in perspective of why you could not fail.”

Andy titled her head a bit. She wasn’t sure if she felt insulted by what Miranda said, or she understood completely and agreed. She’d have to think about that for a while.

“Maybe,” she said after a pause. “Oh! Thanks for pointing me in the direction of Emily too. Honestly I had no idea where even to begin looking for an apartment.”

Miranda chuckled faintly. “Yes, well, the housing market in New York can be a bit difficult to navigate. Though I’m quite sure Emily was surprised. I make it a point to know everything that goes on in my office and that encompasses a great deal. I can’t have my first assistant living with someone rather…unsavory. Nor should you risk the same thing.”

That explained why Emily was surprised Miranda gave her the number. Hearing like a bat really didn’t surprise her.

“Yeah, well, it’ll be interesting.”

“I don’t suppose the two of your have very…meshing personalities, no.” The smirk was evident in Miranda’s tone of voice.

“Uh, no, but I’ll be gone most of the time so it doesn’t matter. I’m just glad I’m not living with an axe murderer and living somewhere affordable near the company.”

“All fine points.”

The conversation fell into a bit of a lull but Andy didn’t want to hang up just yet and it seemed like Miranda didn’t either since she was still on the line. Andy pursed her lips and thought for a second. Well, no guts no glory she supposed.

“So, how was your day?” She winced at the cheesy small talk line, but it was all she really had left to go on. At least it was better than talking about the weather.

Miranda let out a quiet sigh. “It’s not quite over yet. I’m still at Runway. The girls and I are going on vacation to Cape Cod. They’ll be a handful to look after at the beach, but they’ll love it so it will be worth it. That, however, requires I get at least a week worth of work done before I go so that I will be only bogged down by complete emergencies, which there will be because incompetence is everywhere in this magazine, but I digress. I really am quite looking forward to the time off even if I can’t disconnect completely.”

“That does sound like fun. Four year olds at the beach.” Andy laughed. “I think you’ll be building a lot of sand castles.”

Miranda hummed. “I will be, yes, but I worry more about them in the water. They do know how to swim, but they are four.”

“I’m sure they’ll love to drag you into the water and then you could keep an eye on them.”

Andy heard the little noise of disgust Miranda made. “I suppose they will, yes.”

“Don’t like the water?”

“I don’t like the fact that salt water can bleach out even the most expensive couture.”

“I think it will be worth it.”

“I suppose you are right.”

“And you really don’t have to get your hair wet.”

Miranda inhaled sharply at that. “I said nothing of getting my hair wet disturbing me.”

“Miranda, I think it was implied.” Andy had to hold in her laughter. It wasn’t like the Queen of a fashion empire would want to look anything less than perfect. An image of Miranda, wet and dripping, hair plastered to her head flashed up in Andy’s mind. Then again, maybe she would look perfect soaking wet.

She shook herself again.

“Well then. What are your plans for the summer? The ballet doesn’t start its season until late September does it not?”

“Nope, though rehearsals start in late August. Mostly I think I’m just going to laze around for a bit, find a good studio where I can practice in the interim, maybe see some of the sights I haven’t yet around the city, nothing crazy. I’ll be living on what savings I do have left from the school year and what my parents can spare until I start getting paid, so it all has to be pretty low key if I want to keep eating.”

“I understand. Believe it or not I was there once, but so few people know that and I’m apt to keep them in the dark. Ruins the Dragon Lady image.” Miranda was completely deadpan.

Andy had to laugh at that. She had a feeling Miranda was probably smiling on the end of the line too. “I think you could still do well even if people knew. You were a bit scary at the photo shoot.”

“Yes, well, a bit of fear goes a long way in obtaining the results I want.”

“Mmm, yeah I’ve had dance instructors like that. I definitely got better even if I wasn’t exactly a fan.”

“In my work life I find no one needs to be a fan as long as the magazine is well off. My personal life is another matter, but I don’t know if anyone realizes that either. I’m sure my ex-husband doesn’t.”

“He was an idiot then.”

“On that we are agreed.”

There was a muffled sound on the other end of the line. Miranda sighed as if the weight of the world was on her shoulders.

“Details of your incompetence do not interest me,” she said, voice farther away from the phone than it had been.

More muted talking and then Miranda was back on the phone. “I hate to cut this short, but it seems I must fix yet another train wreck that the fools who work here have caused.” She paused for a second. “If you’re amiable perhaps we can continue this conversation once I’m ensconced away from this idiocy at the beginning of next week?”

Andy practically glowed, her body vibrating in excitement. They could have a conversation just for the sake of having a conversation, not because Miranda had given her something and Andy had to thank her. She was thrilled by the concept.

“I’d like that a lot.”

“Good. I’ll call you then.”

The line went dead and Andy rolled her eyes, wondering if the woman actually said goodbye like a normal person. She threw her phone to the side and started to squeal anyway. Oh this so wasn’t helping, but she didn’t care. She felt like dancing around the room, but thought that would be a bit dramatic. She settled for pulling her laptop forward and logging on to Netflix and pulling up her secret stash of romantic movies and watching one of those instead, happy as happy could be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting two chapters tonight because I'm not happy with where this breaks off lengthwise and it wouldn't make sense to include the next part in the same chapter, so. Two chapters.

The calls continued all summer and into the start of the season. Andy was running herself ragged at the company for hours and hours each day, but she didn’t care. This was the job she wanted for all of her life. The days where Miranda called though, always late at night when Andy was either home or on the subway home, those days were her favorite. Over the summer they’d formed an interesting friendship and Andy loved it immensely.

She drug herself home after another long day, eyes drooping. Being an understudy in most of the performances, and if she wasn’t an understudy she was in the back line of corps, meant she was there until at least eleven each night and then she was back the next morning at ten. It wasn’t exactly conducive to sleep, but she’d been worse off she knew.

Her phone rang and her heart swelled. Miranda. It had to be at midnight on a Thursday.

“Hello?”

“Andy, can you come in early tomorrow?” a male voice asked.

Andy pulled back from the phone. That definitely wasn’t Miranda, it had to be Laurent, the chief ballet master. But then why was he calling her so late.

“Uh, yeah of course, what time?”

“Eight should do.”

Andy groaned on the inside. So early.

“Ok, any particular reason, or just extra rehearsals?”

“Tia broke her ankle during the last performance and kept dancing on it. I just found out a few minutes ago. We need you to dance her part for the next couple weeks until the fall season ends.”

A thrill went through Andy. She would be dancing a real corps de ballet part, not one in the very back where hardly anyone saw, but one much further up stage. She couldn’t believe it. Being an understudy to everything had actually paid off. She did feel bad for Tia though. A broken ankle could end a lot of things for a dancer. Hopefully she would be back after she healed.

“Oh my god, that’s horrible.”

Laurent grunted his agreement. “Hairline fracture, fortunately, by spring she should be back.”

“Oh, good, good.” That made her feel a bit better about taking her part. She really didn’t want to make her career off the misfortunes of others.

“You’ll need the costume fit for you, thus the early start, and of course a few extra run throughs to make sure everything is as it should be.”

“Ok, I’ll be there.”

“Good, see you tomorrow.”

“See you.” Andy hung up the phone and bit her lip, the subway car rocking under her. Really, her first corps part. She smiled. She would have to dance ten times her best for the next few weeks. She had to impress in this roll to make sure she was offered her corps contract after her apprenticeship.

She turned her phone over in her hands and unlocked it. She typed out a quick text to Miranda telling her what had happened. Miranda was always eager to hear what was going on in her life, had actually done some research to know all the things Andy talked about on a daily basis so she could make actual comments instead of the vague noises her parents gave her instead. It felt nice to be listened to. Conversely she had done the same for Miranda, researching fashion, or just having Emily rant at her about certain things about fashion. She didn’t really get it still, but now she could see the art of it at least. It just wasn’t her sort of art and that was ok. At least she now knew who Demarchelier was and what Prada was instead of staring blankly into space every time Miranda mentioned either.

After a few minutes Miranda texted her back, completely sentences and correct punctuation as always.

 _Congratulations, Andrea. I wish I could make it, but I have other business engagements tomorrow night so I may spend the weekend with the girls_.

 **:) it’s ok it was short notice**. She messaged back.

As long as the other woman made it for one of her first performances after she got a corps contract she’d be happy. But she had already decided that she was going to send Miranda the tickets to her first performance. It was the least she could do after Miranda had given her all of those gifts, but even more importantly it was the least she could do for a supportive friend, even one that had the means to buy the tickets herself.

She walked into her apartment just after midnight to find Emily on the couch in the most casual clothes she owned, a pair of jeans Andy knew cost at least two weeks’ salary and a loose flowing bright turquoise shirt. The woman looked up as Andy walked in.

“Oh good, you haven’t died,” Emily said before going back to flipping through a magazine, one of Runway’s competitors by the way she held it carelessly. Runway was her bible Andy had learned and even though she was at almost every shoot and knew everything that went into the magazine she still read through every page every month as if it would impart the secrets of the universe to her.

“No, haven’t died. Nice to see you too.” And it was. Emily wasn’t a bad roommate, despite being a little over dramatic. Once she had figured out how to deal with Emily after the first few weeks they had settled into something almost like a friendship.

Emily snorted inelegantly and flipped another page, sneer on her face. “Honestly, it’s like this idiot doesn’t even know what color is, let alone that cerulean doesn’t go with crimson.”

Andy laughed. She actually knew what that meant now. A year ago she would’ve stepped back and looked at her priorities but now it was normal. She walked over to peer over Emily’s shoulder. Her eyes widened as she took in the cerulean and crimson asymmetrically cut top and chunky over bearing accessories. God it was hideous.

“Um, I think the color is the least of what’s wrong with that one.” Andy moved away again, starting to put her stuff away in the small living room, throwing other things into her bedroom to deal with later. She needed a midnight snack before she crashed.

“And if you can tell that, why couldn’t she.” Emily threw the magazine away from her. “Miranda may be a dragon, but at least she doesn’t let that grace the pages of her magazine.”

“I thought Summers was still a bitch running Fashion Forward.”

Emily shot a glance over at Andy. “Oh, she is, terrible woman to work for, but a bit more forgiving than Miranda. She just shouts instead of firing people.”

Andy snorted. She got shouting at her own job. It wouldn’t exactly be different to work for the other editor then. Except that she knew little about fashion and a great deal about dance. “Then why isn’t she the dragon lady, seems more fire breathing.”

“God knows Andrea, I don’t know why the press do what they do. She’s a boring woman, Miranda is not. Which would you rather write about?”

Andy did have to agree there. “That part I was understudying? The other dancer injured herself. I’m finishing out her part for the rest of the season.”

“Well lovely for you. Maybe you’ll work off some of those carbs you’re so fond of.” She glared balefully at the bowl of cereal Andy had just poured herself.

Andy fought the urge to roll her eyes. It wasn’t even the sugary kids’ stuff she sometimes indulged in, it was regular old Honey Bunches of Oats with enough fat, protein, and carbs to recharge her body a bit before bed and the next day. “Emily, I dance for a living. If I didn’t eat carbs I would stroke out in a week.”

Emily sniffed. “If you say so.” She went into the fridge and grabbed her own bag of cheese cubes, taking two out and popping one into her mouth before putting the bag back.

Andy picked up her phone and typed out a message to Miranda. **You have got to get Emily to eat more than cheese cubes. It’s painful to look at.**

_She does also eat hard boiled eggs and salad. Cheese cubes are just her favorite._

Andy rolled her eyes. **You know what I meant, real food, carbs, if only once in a blue moon.**

_Contrary to popular belief I do not actually have the powers of mind control over my employees. If only it were that easy._

Andy snorted and munched on another bite of cereal. **A Miranda Army, just what the world needs.**

_The fashion world does, yes._

Andy put her phone aside as she finished up her snack and set the bowl in the dishwasher. She never knew how much she missed dishwashers until the instant she had one again. Living in the dorms without one had been a pain.

She picked up her phone and walked back to her room, shutting the door and changing quickly before climbing into bed. She needed to sleep now if she was going to get any sort of restful night.

**K, well, just let me know when takeover is imminent because I’m sure you’ll find a way. But for now I have to get up at six thirty so goodnight Miranda.**

_Goodnight Andrea, sleep well._

Andy curled up into a ball and was asleep within minutes.

 


	5. Chapter 5

It was cooler in Saratoga than it was in the City. Andy wasn’t surprised, it made sense with the heat island effect, but with the temperature difference it almost made early summer feel like spring again. She shivered just a little walking to rehearsal. Today was the last day. Butterflies flew in her stomach and she felt just a little nauseous. She took one last deep breath before heading into the studio where all the other dancers were already stretching or warming up. She walked over to the group of apprentices who all seemed to look as sick as she felt.

It was the last day of the summer season. They had one last performance of _A Midsummer Night’s Dream_ and then that was it. Their contracts as apprentices ran out and the next crop of the school would take their place the next year. If today they weren’t offered a contract to join the corps de ballet their career with the company was over. Andy felt more nervous than she ever had before. She’d had a taste of her dream now. She couldn’t let it go.

She sat down and stretched, muscles pulling pleasantly, taking her mind off of the day just a bit. But it wasn’t ever far from her mind. She itched to text Miranda, but the last thing she wanted was to make one last second bad impression that might tip the scales out of her favor. This past year had been everything. It had been exhausting, hectic, insane, and every other word Andy could think of, but it had been everything she wanted and more. She got along with all the dancers in the company. She loved the ballets they put on. She loved dance. There was nothing else to it.

Laurent called them all to order and ran them through their first class and right into rehearsal. Andy danced with almost all of herself in the one minor part she had in the ballet. She was saving that last little bit for the last performance, giving it everything she had then and if that wasn’t enough it would break her heart to pieces, but she would know there was nothing she could’ve done differently at least. Coming from the school she was sure to find work elsewhere she knew, it just wouldn’t be exactly her dream.

He left them go for a quick lunch before they had to prepare for the performance. All of the apprentices hung around, knowing that their date with the chopping block was imminent. Andy felt herself sweating more than she had during rehearsal. She wished that this would just be over already and that she would know. But her last name put her at the back of the line for the meeting order as it always did. She cursed having the last name Sachs.

She sat down in the hall and pulled out an apple and an orange, munching on them as she waited. She toyed with her phone debating on messaging Miranda. She was most likely in the middle of a day at work and Andy didn’t really want to disturb her, but then again she needed the distraction and Miranda always seemed to know how to provide that. She sighed and unlocked her phone. The worst that could happen was Miranda telling her she didn’t have time to talk, but that she wished Andy luck and that she probably didn’t need the luck anyway. Andy wished that she could have the same faith in herself that Miranda did. But this was the world of dance and confidence was important, but it wasn’t everything. The second that you thought you were perfect was the second that you were gone.

**I’m waiting for my meeting to see if I get signed. I’m freaking out.**

Miranda didn’t reply for a few minutes, but eventually the phone did vibrate in Andy’s hand.

_Andrea, I remember that you were unsure last year about your standing with the company. Look where you are now. I have every faith that you will prevail._

Andy smiled at that. She rested her head back against the wall. Miranda did always know what to say to her to cheer her up. She wondered what her employees at Runway would say if they knew Miranda had a comforting side to her personality. Probably something along the lines of Andy being crazy. She laughed and unlocked her phone again.

**Thanks. Sorry for interrupting your work day with my freak out.**

_Nonsense, you were interrupting nothing._

**Um, what about running the world’s premiere fashion magazine?**

_There are even lulls in the work at Runway if you believe it._

**Not sure I do. Mostly because I know you and you would find something to do.**

_Fair enough, I am a fairly type A person. However, I never said I wasn’t doing anything, just that you weren’t interrupting._

Andy looked at that for a minute, eyes scrunched. **What does that even mean exactly?** Andy messaged back.

_That I was occupied but it wasn’t summarily important in comparison._

Andy’s heart beat a bit harder at that. Miranda took everything she did as the most important thing in the moment. How in the world had she managed to outrank something in the middle of work day? Did Miranda really think of her that highly? They were only friends that talked over the phone to one another. They didn’t really see each other. How could she think she was really important?

 **Oh, um, cool.** She berated herself for the last message. Could she be anymore inarticulate?

_The Saratoga Performing Arts Center is where your last performance is, yes?_

**Yeah, why?**

And no matter what Andy sent for the next few minutes, Miranda never replied. Andy sighed and put her phone down. She had no idea what that could even mean. Was Miranda coming to the last show? Was she sending something to her again? Did she just want to know for kicks and giggles? She huffed. She really wanted to know. If Miranda was coming to see her she would perform even better than she ever had before. She should do that anyway, she knew, but there was just something about the other woman that made her want to do _more_.

She felt a blush crawl up her cheeks. It was probably just a side effect of that pesky infatuation she had. It was stupid and childish and she should get over it. She and Miranda were friends and that was great and she loved it and that was all there would ever be. She was fine with that. She had to be.

“Andy!” Laurent called into the hall.

Andy sat up straight and looked over at the office Laurent had commandeered for the two weeks they were here. At least in her stupor enough time had passed that it was her turn now. She got up, butterflies back in full force. This was it.

She walked into the office where Laurent gestured for her to sit. He held a file and flipped it open. Andy saw evaluations sheets, similar to the ones they used in the school. She swallowed and sat on the very edge of her seat, ready to run at the drop of a hat. Laurent shuffled through the papers for a second before looking up at Andy with a sort of scowl. She knew that was about as close as he ever got to smiling outside of watching a good performance. She hoped that was some sort of positive sign.

“You’ve enjoyed the last year here.”

It wasn’t a question but Andy answered it anyway. “Yes, I’ve loved it here the last year.”

Laurent nodded. “Others have noticed. It’s come across clearly in your dancing. You did well filling in for Tia in the fall season. You meshed well with the corps after only a few weeks. Everyone noticed of course. We’ve had our eye on you after that to make sure the trend continued and it has. Everyone in the company seems to like you. You’re a good fit.” Laurent flipped to the back of the folder and pulled out a few pieces of paper.

Andy’s heart was in her throat. If what Laurent said meant what she thought then—

“This is a contract to continue with us in the corps de ballet, if you would like to, that is.” Laurent shot her a knowing look.

Andy closed her eyes and thanked every god and goddess known to man. “Yes, oh my god, yes.”

“Good.” He placed the contract in front of her and handed her a pen. “Sign on the places marked then and we’ll see you at rehearsal for next season in a few weeks.”

Andy wasn’t sure she’d ever signed her name fifteen times so fast. She wasn’t quite sure it was actually legible, but then again whose signature really was. She looked over everything just to be sure. She didn’t want anything to happen just because of some stupid technicality, not when she was this close. Her dream was represented by this contract. She’d rather die than screw it up now.

When she was sure everything was good, she handed it back to Laurent. He nodded at her and put it back in the folder in front of him before closing it. He stashed it away in the filing cabinet behind him and looked back at Andy.

“See you in the fall then. I expect no less than perfection tonight in the meantime.”

Andy nodded almost frantically. “Of course.” She rose from her chair. “Thank you so much.”

Laurent shrugged. “You get what you earn.”

She made her way out of the office in a daze. This was it. She really had made it. After fifteen years of dance lessons she had finally made her dream a real and true reality. No matter what now, if she never advanced past the corps it didn’t matter. She had made it into the New York Ballet Company. She felt like screaming. She felt like hugging someone. She felt like flying. She couldn’t decide what she really felt.

But then her phone was in her hand and she had already dialed and it was ringing. She blinked down at it, not surprised to find Miranda’s number looking back at her. She supposed her subconscious had decided for her.

“Andrea, are you still nervous?” Miranda answered.

“No.” Andy was shaking just the slightest bit walking down the halls of the Saratoga Performing Arts Center. She’d have to go put on her makeup soon for the performance, have to change into her costume. But those she could do in her sleep after all this time. She cleared her throat. “I think I should start calling you my lucky charm.”

“And why is that?” Andy could hear the eyebrow raise in the other woman’s voice.

“I just had my meeting with Laurent.” She paused there for a few seconds, not really believing anymore that the last twenty minutes had happened.

“By all means Andrea, leave me in a state of constant anticipation. After all, my motto is slow and steady wins the race,” the tone was deadpan, but something about the delivery belied the humor underneath.

“He offered me a contract, Miranda. Next season I’ll be in the corps. I don’t even know what to do with myself right now.”

“I suggest walking into the dressing room.”

Andy pulled up short at that. “Uh, ok, I was just heading there to start getting ready, but why?”

“I rather think that would ruin the element of surprise.”

“Is it really still a surprise if you’ve half told me about it,” Andy teased.

“You still are not sure what awaits you, so it is still a surprise nonetheless.”

Andy increased her pace, walking just a bit faster now. She couldn’t quite imagine what Miranda had in store for her. The scent of roses surrounded her coming seemingly from nowhere. Her room at home smelled of them always since she’d pressed all the others that Miranda had sent her. The scent brought her comfort now more than any other.

“You’re not even going to give me a hint?” Andy asked, rounding the last corner. The door was halfway down the hall.

“The hint was to go to your dressing room, what more do you need?”

Andy rolled her eyes. Well. She was almost there anyway. She opened the door to see the normal pre-performance flurry of dancers getting ready. She strolled with the phone still up to her ear, but almost dropped it when she saw the vanity she’d claimed as her own.

Miranda smiled up at her before hitting the end button on her phone and putting it aside.

“Miranda,” Andy said breathlessly. She hadn’t actually physically seen the other woman since the shoot over a year ago. They had only shared phone calls and text messages since then. If it was possible the other woman had somehow gotten more beautiful in the interim. She walked forward with what she was sure was an almost possessed smile on her face.

Miranda stood to greet her, stepping forward and grabbing Andy’s upper arms, drawling her in to lightly bus each of her cheeks. She stepped back again, leaving Andy just a bit flustered. She wasn’t sure if someone’s mind was supposed to work after someone like Miranda Priestly touched them, no matter how briefly.

She swallowed and managed to kick herself into gear. “Miranda, what are you doing here? I thought you were at work?”

Miranda cocked an eyebrow. “And whenever did I actually say that? That was your own assumption Andrea, I just didn’t disabuse you of it. After all, surprises.”

“Uh, right, but I thought the September issue was due to the printer soon. Can you really be here? I don’t want you to get behind because of me.”

Miranda shook her head. “We’re two weeks out. Most things are done already and what isn’t is being handled by a colleague who won’t disappoint me. And if he does…” She waved off the concern. “Besides, it is the summer before the twin’s first year of kindergarten. I thought we should take a family vacation, even if it’s only for a long weekend.”

“And Saratoga just happens to be the place for this vacation because?”

“Well, the girls are quite of ballerinas at the moment and I hear the best ballet in the country happens to be there. Of course I only let my children see the best.” Miranda’s eyes sparkled with just a hint of humor.

“I think what you hear might just be right.” Andy smiled at the woman.

Miranda stepped closer to her. “I know that you must get ready soon, but after the performance are you free?”

Andy nodded. “Yeah, I mean I have to clean up everything, but I’ve been doing that progressively over the past few days so it’s just the stuff I use tonight and everything.”

“Good, have dinner with us?”

Andy was taken aback at that. “You and the twins?”

“Of course, Andrea, who else?”

“I just, I’m surprised. You don’t let a lot of people meet them. I’d be honored.”

Miranda nodded. “Good. Text me and let me know when you are finished with your after show preparations.”

“Ok.”

And with that Miranda was breezing out of the dressing room as if she owned it. Only then did Andy wonder how in the world she had gotten back stage in the first place. It wasn’t like a woman like that could just slip in some place unnoticed. Andy sank down in her chair and sighed. It really didn’t matter did it? She was going to dinner with Miranda Priestly. She was going to meet the twins. She knew that was a huge deal. No one met the twins. Miranda was extremely protective of them. Andy found it sweet, really, how she loved them so much. This would change things, though Andy wasn’t sure how. They were just becoming closer friends probably, that was all, but still.

She shook herself. But still she had one last show to get ready for before she went on vacation and she had to perform her very best for Miranda and her girls tonight. She started to apply her makeup, being extra careful to get everything just right.


	6. Chapter 6

Andy padded into the dressing room again after the show, glad to be walking on the entire span of her feet for the first time in two and a half hours. She loved dancing, but doing a whole show en pointe kind sucked sometimes. Such was the life of the apprentice, getting the crappiest of crappy parts. But that was over now. She was in the corps after tonight.

She smiled at the mirror as she started to pack up her things. She was in the corps and Miranda Priestly was waiting for her text so they could have dinner together. She almost wanted to squeal and pinch herself just to make sure it was all real and not something her over addled brain had dreamed up to help ease the sting of disappointment.

But no this was real. She was sure of it even without pinching herself. Her brain couldn’t come up with something like this. She wouldn’t even let herself dare to dream about dinner with Miranda. And despite dancing for over two hours she found herself moving around doing a happy little dance that was more just shaking herself from side to side while humming than anything with real technique.

And so her bag was packed in record time. She looked over her station one last time and nodded. Everything was good and she hadn’t forgotten anything. She frowned at the image of herself in the mirror, though. Her looked like she had just danced in a show for two hours and she knew she probably didn’t smell the absolute greatest. She should shower, but then she didn’t want Miranda to wait super long for her, but at the same time she would feel better and she could take a shower and be ready again in ten minutes, maybe fifteen if she didn’t wash her hair.

She set her stuff down again, pulled out the soap and scrubby she kept in there and a change of clothes. They still weren’t anything that would ever be featured in Runway, but they were clean. She made quick time to the locker room, scrubbed herself as fast as would actually get her clean. She stopped in front of the locker room mirror after she was done and looked at herself. Well, her hair was totally going to have to remain in a ponytail since she didn’t wash it and the humidity of the shower had done some frizz damage to it, but that would but ok, she thought. She didn’t look bad with her hair up. She wondered if she should do something else with it. She knew more than a few buns thanks to dance, but those would require most pins and hairspray.

No, she just needed to get dressed and then she could rebrush her hair, put it back into a ponytail and that would be it. Miranda would know she had just come from a performance and couldn’t look like she just strutted off the pages of Runway. She hopped into her clothes and texted Miranda before she set to work on taming her hair. She loved having thick hair except when she wanted it to actually _do_ something. It was so much effort.

Miranda texted back almost immediately that they would be there in ten minutes with the car to take them some place for dinner. Andy smiled at the message as she finally managed to wrangle her appearance into something that would be vaguely passable. She stuffed everything into her bags again and was right out front when a sleek silver Mercedes pulled up. Andy knew instantly that it was Miranda’s car. It was just so…her. She stepped towards the vehicle when Miranda stepped from the driver’s side and smiled at Andy. Andy felt her heart skip another beat and wondered if all this was healthy before walking towards Miranda once more.

“Andrea, you have everything?” Miranda gestured to the bags on Andy’s shoulders.

“Yup, it’s all here.” She jiggled the bags. “I really need to go through everything before the new season starts. I think there’s definitely some junk that could be cleaned out as heavy as these are.”

The trunk popped and Miranda walked around and gently took a bag from Andy’s shoulder. “Well then, we should relieve you of your burden then, shouldn’t we?”

Andy stared for half a second before following Miranda around to the back of the car. Miranda Priestly was carrying her bag for her. She didn’t know why that surprised her. Miranda was a human being after all, and her friend to boot, but still there was something about the other woman, perhaps it was the potent aura of power, that said she did nothing so menial as carrying her own things, let alone someone else’s. She shook that off and hefted the last bag into the trunk and sighed now that the weight was off her shoulders. She didn’t know why dance stuff had to be so heavy, but it definitely was.

Miranda smiled at her, shut the trunk and suddenly Andy found herself sitting in the front seat right next to Miranda. It was a surreal experience as Miranda shifted into drive and then pulled out into traffic. Andy glanced behind her to see two little red heads in booster seats, staring intently at her. She smiled at them reflexively. They were just so freaking cute in their matching outfits. Then Andy realized they were in matching outfits and how in the world was she supposed to tell them apart if they looked completely similar down to their clothes. Oh god.

“Hi,” She managed to say, smile still on her face. “You must be Caroline and Cassidy. I’m Andy. Your Mom has told me a lot about you guys. Did you guys like the show?”

At that the girls both lit up and started babbling. Andy couldn’t tell a bit of what they were saying, meaning lost in the mash up of words, but it sounded very enthusiastic and Andy took that for a good sign.

“Girls, slow down and speak one at a time,” Miranda said coolly, eyes still on the road.

Immediately both girls hushed for a second, looking at each other for a second before the one on the passenger’s side of the car spoke up again.

“It was pretty! I want to dance like that. Mommy said you were a dancer. She pointed you out in the back, but we really didn’t see you much.”

Andy nodded. “Yes, I’m a dancer, but I just got done with my apprenticeship so that’s why I was in the back. Next year I should be up front a bit more. And I’m sure if you want to dance like that you can after a lot of practice. I started dancing when I was about your age.”

“Really?” The other twin said with wide eyes.

“Really. It took a bunch of lessons to get me where I am now but I love it. I’m really glad you guys liked the show, that’s always lovely to hear.”

Miranda for her part seemed to be content to sit back and let Andy interact with both of her daughters. There was only the slightest smile on her face that let Andy know just how pleased she was with everything. Miranda wasn’t ever one for big grand expressions, she didn’t think.

“Mommy, can we have dance lessons?” The one behind Miranda asked, a puppy dog look on her face even though her mother couldn’t see her.

“I had a feeling you would ask, Cassidy. If you would truly like dance lessons, then yes, you may have them. Know, however, that once you start I expect you to finish out the season no matter how you feel about it halfway through. Commitment is something crucial to learn.”

Andy nodded along. “To get as good as the people you saw today you have to really want to dance a lot and that means lots of practice sometimes even when you don’t want to. It’s how you get good at anything really.”

Both the twins nodded at the same time. “Ok, Mommy,” they said at the same time.

Miranda glanced over at Andy. “I’ve had Emily compile a list of dance studios that meet my standards. I would appreciate if you looked over the list and gave your input. I realize that you might not know all of them, but since you are a dancer yourself you’ll know more about it than I do.”

“Of course, Miranda.” Andy smiled at the older woman. “I would say just enroll them at the school’s program, but they’re still a little young yet for that.”

“So Emily said. That is where I had her look first. I figured since they had produced such a fine dancer in you they would be good enough for the twins.”

Andy blushed at the praise that had been wrapped up in that statement. She wondered if there would ever be a time where Miranda didn’t affect her. She doubted it.

She cleared her throat slightly. “So where are we going?”

Miranda smiled and hummed happily. “A small family owned Italian restaurant. Not my normal level of dining, but they make food that rivals three star restaurants and that is what truly matters. They also happen to be much more…child friendly.” Miranda’s lip curled just a bit. “While I understand that children can sometimes be a handful I do not understand why that precludes them from having a nice meal.” Her eyes glanced up into the rear view mirror to check on the twins.

“No one ever said people were smart about kids.”

“No, no one ever should.”

Andy turned to the girls again. “So what are you guys going to get? I always have the hardest time picking at new restaurants so your help would be great.” She smiled at them.

“Chicken parmesan!” The one behind Miranda, Cassidy, said.

“Oh, that’s a good choice. What about you Caroline?”

She thought for a second before answering. “I want ravioli, but I don’t know what I want in it yet.”

“You liked the lobster last time, Bobbsey,” Miranda said.

“Yeah, maybe.” She shrugged, the move barely moving the seat belt with how small she was. Blue eyes looked at Andy and Andy was struck by just how like Miranda’s they were. “What’s your favorite, Andy?”

Andy scrunched her face for a second in what she was sure wasn’t an attractive face at all. “I don’t know. There’s so much stuff to choose from. I really like calamari, but some places don’t do that right so sometimes I just don’t get it.”

Both girls stuck out their tongues at that. “That’s yucky,” Cassidy said. “Mommy made us try it one time and it was bad.”

Andy nodded. “Yeah, some people don’t like it. It’s like anything else. I like polenta, but not every restaurant has it. And risotto is good too. I just really enjoy any kind of food, really. That’s why it’s so hard to pick sometimes.”

Miranda chuckled beside her. “Then I suppose you’ll have a rather hard time where we are going, Andrea. Their menu is rather…extensive.”

Andy found herself salivating, half from the prospect of food, half from the tone that Miranda’s voice had taken, low and rich and sinful. She wanted to hear her speak like that again.

“I’ll bring a coin to flip then.” Andy smiled at Miranda. “Or maybe the girls will help me.”

“Yeah!” Both of them exclaimed from the back seat.

Andy laughed. “See, I’ll be fine.”

Miranda looked at her as she put on the brakes and flipped the blinker on. “I suppose with so much help you will.” Her look was almost unreadable, but Andy saw something…soft within Miranda’s eyes. Her heart fluttered in her chest.

Miranda turned the car into a small parking lot, swung the car into the first available parking space and turned it off. “We’re here.”

The girls cheered and started to unfasten themselves from the slightly complicated looking booster seats. Andy was sort of glad she hadn’t had to deal with them as a child, but then again, they did keep kids safer she supposed and that was more important than anything. She popped her own seat belt and climbed out of the car. Miranda was already out of the car helping Cassidy out of her seat. Andy stepped forward and opened the back door and looked at Caroline for half a second before bending down and hopefully helping when really she was just pushing at buttons that looked promising. A second later the belt released and Andy thanked her lucky stars that she didn’t just look like the biggest idiot in life trying to operate something as simple as a child’s car seat.

Caroline hopped down from the seat with ease once the belt was undone and ran another the other side just as Miranda lifted Cassidy onto the pavement. Andy shut the back door and walked around to the back of the car, watching the little family with a smile on her face. Miranda was the High Queen of Fashion at Runway, but now she was softer, with a hand on each daughter’s head lightly pushing back bright red hair. Andy wondered if that was the color of Miranda’s hair before it had gone silver.

Miranda looked up to find Andy standing there watching them. She pushed the girls gently forward and they started to walk into the restaurant. Andy fell in step beside Miranda as the girls trotted ahead, babbling excitedly about the food they were about to eat. Andy’s smile grew bigger. They really were cute kids.

She looked to the side at Miranda. She still couldn’t quite believe this was happening. She was going to dinner with Miranda Priestly. She took a deep breath of steamy summer air as the twins hopped up and down at the door, excitedly waiting for Miranda and Andy to join them.

She swallowed. It had to be real, her mind couldn’t come up with something like this on its own, she reminded herself. It was too wonderful. Andy reached for the door and held it open for Miranda. And dream or no, it was truly about to happen. She took another deep breath before ducking inside, with the twins right beside her.

 


	7. Chapter 7

The four of them walked inside together and were greeted by an older man with a large grin on his face. “Ah, Miranda, it’s been a while.” He nodded to the editor before bending down just a bit to talk to the girls. “And I know there are some cannolis around here somewhere for the two prettiest girls I’ve seen all week.”

The girls laughed and cheered, looking at their mom with large, pleading eyes. Miranda shook her head, exasperated, but acquiesced a second later. The man smiled at Miranda before picking up two menus and two kids menus and leading them back into the restaurant. It was honestly a tacky enough place that Andy wondered why in the world Miranda came to such a place supposedly often enough for the old man to know them on sight. Especially since it was so far out of the city. She glanced over at Miranda, who was watching her yet again. The woman was full of mysteries it seemed.

They sat down and the girls set immediately to coloring to their hearts desire. Miranda didn’t even open her menu she just looked over at Andy as she flipped through the pages trying to decide what she wanted. She was always so damn hungry after a performance that eating a horse might not be such an exaggeration.

“So, Andrea, with your contract signed for the corps de ballet you will receive a raise, yes?”

Andy looked up and nodded. “Yeah, I mean I won’t be making millions anytime soon or anything, but it’s about five grand a year.” She shrugged. “Things will be a little less tight, but budgeting is something I definitely have the hang of already so really it’s just a little more money for the emergency fund and many an extra indulgence every now and again.”

Miranda looked her up and down carefully. “Most people your age would take a raise like that and spend almost everything they had like some sort of fools.”

“Most people my age haven’t been living in the City alone since they were fourteen. It’s relative. Dancers all have to grow up a bit faster since our careers start early and subsequently end early.”

“Do you already have a plan for when your career does end?”

Andy nodded. “Yeah, I mean my dream would just to be to continue on at the company or the school and teach, but I think once I move up the ranks to be a soloist or principal I’ll enroll in college. Fordham works with the company to provide classes that work into our rehearsal schedule. I’ll probably go for business so I can have the knowledge to start up my own studio and maybe I’ll double major in English for fun.”

“Nineteen with your life all planned out, such a rare thing.”

“I mean, most of that I’ve had planned out since fourteen, but yeah I know what you mean.” Andy smiled at the other woman.

The corners of Miranda’s mouth turned up just slightly in return as she looked at Andy in a way she couldn’t quite put a name to. Andy looked down after a few seconds of holding Miranda’s gaze, blushing profusely. She hoped that Miranda couldn’t really see how red her cheeks were in the dimmed light of the restaurant, but she wasn’t holding her breath. The woman missed nothing.

They lapsed into silence for a few seconds and Andy looked over the menu some more. Eggplant parmesan sounded so damn good, but so did calamari. Since she really didn’t have to worry about being weighed down tomorrow by an excess of food she really could have both, it wasn’t like she didn’t burn enough calories in a day to allow her the indulgence, but she was with Miranda and really didn’t want to look in a complete pig. Her eyes fell on a sampler plate that allowed the choice of three small portions of different selections and Andy’s eyes lit up. Pair with a salad and the complementary bread that would do just fine.

She glanced up again to Miranda now that her menu perusing was done. Miranda was watching her daughters color away on the little paper kids menus with a soft smile on her face, head resting her in hand. She looked so content in that moment it took Andy’s breath away. It was a long second again before she could pull in a breath and she worried that she might actually suffocate. Sure, people had left her a bit breathless before, but no one had actually made her physically stop breathing for that length of time. Holy hell she was in over her head. Still. Always.

Caroline turned towards Andy with a shy smile on her face. She pushed the paper she had been coloring on towards her and pointed at a colored blob. Andy had no idea what it could be, but she smiled at the little girl and leaned forward to look closer.

“What do we have here?” she asked picking up the paper from the table.

“It’s a picture of you dancing.”

Andy’s heart melted a little bit. Now that she knew what in the world Caroline was getting at she could see it. “That’s really good, sweetie.” The endearment slipped out without her consent. She swallowed hard and hoped that Miranda didn’t take offense.

Caroline sat forward and pointed to another blob on the page that Andy had thought might either be another dancer or a tree. “And this is me and Cassidy dancing with you.”

Andy set the picture on the table again and looked at the little girl beside her. “Well, I’d be honored to dance with you and your sister.”

Caroline grinned and took back her paper and started to color again. “Good. It’ll be fun.”

“Yeah!” Cassidy exclaimed, looking up from her own artistic ventures. “Because we’re gonna be the best ballerinas ever, right Mommy?”

Miranda leaned over and kissed the crown of her daughter’s head. “Of course, Bobbsey. I’m sure you’ll be the best in your class when you start lessons.”

Both girls were pleased with their mother’s pronouncement and grinned brightly. A waiter swung by and took their order and set down a basket of breadsticks. Andy practically dove for the food and only barely restrained herself from inhaling it right then and there. Miranda smirked at Andy, clearly amused. Andy rolled her eyes.

“What? You try dancing for two hours straight and see how hungry you are.” She stuck out her tongue for just a fleeting second before popping part of the breadstick in her mouth and chewing. Dear god, the breadsticks were heavenly. How in the world was she supposed to keep from eating them all?

Miranda took a bread stick of her own and then another, breaking it in half and handing one half to each of the girls who continued to color while munching on the bread absently. “Yes, well, I admit, I’ve never danced for two hours straight and I usually do not eat a great many carbs, but the bread sticks here are an exception.” Her tone became just a tad smokier. “They are quite addicting.” She cocked an eyebrow at Andy before taking a bite of bread.

Andy blushed, but she wasn’t exactly sure why. She glanced away from Miranda for a second just to get herself under control. She cursed having a pale complexion. She couldn’t hide a damn thing when it came to blushing. A few deep breaths later and she could feel the blush fading at least.

Cassidy tapped her mother on the arm, drawing Miranda’s focus off of Andy once again. “Mommy, what’s this word?” She pointed down at the paper she’d been coloring on.

“Drizzled, darling. It means to pour liquid over something else, like you and your sister like to drizzle syrup onto pancakes. Though I suppose a more apt word for that would be drown.”

Andy snorted at that. “I can’t blame them. I like putting a lot of syrup on my pancakes.”

Miranda glanced at her and said, “Of course you would.” But it wasn’t said with a mean tone and with a hint of a smile so Andy just let it pass with a shake of her head.

“Oh,” Cassidy said, “so when it says it’s drizzled with,” she paused for just a second and sounded out the word. “ol-oli-olive oil it means that they put some on top?” She looked to her mother for approval.

Miranda nodded. “Exactly right and that was lovely work sounding out olive.” Her face was so filled with love for the little girl for a few instants.

Cassidy beamed. “Thanks, Mommy.”

Andy sat for a second. The kids weren’t even in kindergarten and they could read already. She looked at Miranda. They were going to be just as smart as their mom it seemed. A world with three Priestly women of incomparable intellect, Andy almost laughed. Oh god when the twins were older the world was in for it.

“You two can read already?” she asked instead of voicing her thoughts.

The twins both turned to her and gave her mirror looks that plainly said “duh.”

Andy shrugged. “I couldn’t read until after I went to kindergarten. You guys must be really smart.”

Miranda combed her fingers through Cassidy’s hair while both the girls smiled bashfully at Andy’s compliment. “Thanks, Andy,” they both said.

Miranda hummed. “A good pre-school also helps refine intelligence of course, but they are very, very bright girls in their own right without schooling.”

Andy probably didn’t even want to know the kind of crazy pre-school that Miranda sent the girls to. It probably cost more a year to send one of them to that school than Andy made in a year. But then again. She looked at the two twins who were chatting with each other now in some sort of language that had to be all their own. Spending any amount of money on the girls in front of her would be worth it. They seemed like really good kids for the whole forty minutes she’d know them.

“They take after you then,” Andy said.

Now it was Miranda’s turn to blush just slightly. Andy almost crowed that she had finally scored some sort of point after all the times Miranda had made her blush tonight. “I like to think so, but there most assuredly is some of their father in the both of them. They will be deplorable tricksters when they get a bit older, something they most definitely inherited from him.” Miranda rolled her eyes. “I don’t know why, but at the time the boyishness that prankster spirit lent him was attractive. Now, however, not so much. I prefer those who are much more…mature in their thinking.” Her head titled as she looked at Andy.

Andy swallowed and found that her mouth was more than a little dry and picked up her glass of water and took a long drink. When she didn’t quite feel like the Sahara was residing in her mouth she set the glass back down.

“Uh, yeah, uh, I can relate.” She blushed harder and wished that it was physically possible just to stuff her foot in her mouth so that she could just not speak and embarrass herself even further.

Miranda just smirked and said nothing. A minute later their food arrived and was set in front of them with a fresh basket of breadsticks. For a few long moments there was just the sounds of eating and Miranda helping the girls cut their food if it was needed. Andy was glad for the reprieve. It allowed her to gather her thoughts, to tamp down on all the feelings she knew she totally shouldn’t be feeling right now but was anyway. Weren’t crushes supposed to fade after a while? Why hadn’t hers? Why had it only gotten worse. She sighed silently and scooped in another bite of the most fucking fantastic calamari she’d had in her life. At least her dilemma this time came with good food.

“Do you like your food, Andrea?” Miranda asked just as Andy shoved another bite in.

Andy tried to chew quickly while nodding her head. She was infinitely glad she didn’t choke on her food somehow during the action. She finally swallowed after a long moment, just a moment too soon. She felt the food pieces scrape against the back of her throat, but she wasn’t dying so she kept it as a win.

“Yeah, it’s really, really, really great. Probably the best I ever had really.”

Miranda’s eyes darkened just a bit before she hummed her agreement. “Yes, really the place should have better reviews than it does, but I understand wanting to keep this place a true family affair. Sometimes such notoriety can get in the way of things.” She shrugged, somehow managing to make the move look completely elegant.

“Well, if it’s not a ridiculous hot spot than we can take advantage of it, better for us really.” Andy smiled at Miranda as she picked up her glass and took another drink.

“Yes, I suppose that’s one way to view it.” Miranda sliced off a small piece of the lasagna she had in front of her and slipped it into her mouth, eyes slipping shut just for an instant as she chewed and swallowed. “I, however, do not have any problems with reservations even at larger, much more highly rated establishments. Though I’m sure my assistants would disagree.” Miranda smirked and it was a positively devilish look.

“Let me guess, they get to make the reservations and if they don’t get the ones you want you’re very displeased.”

Miranda nodded. “A great many times when I need reservations they are for business dinners. I match the place I need to go with the people I am meeting, something that they will like or impress them enough to bend to my will just a bit easier.” Miranda flipped the piece of hair that had settled before her eye off her forehead and continued on. “For the other times, well, there’s very little time that I get to spend for my own enjoyment and I don’t think it’s quite too much to ask to actually spend that time at places I want to. Reservations three months ahead of time are ridiculous for someone like me.”

Andy could see her point, but then again as someone who had neither the money nor the fame to make the rules bend to her will like that she was more than a bit jealous and maybe a tad bit resentful. She didn’t truly begrudge Miranda anything; she knew how hard she worked, but Andy was human like everyone else. And if she was really being honest with herself that kind of power maybe have been a bit of a turn on.

“Reservations three months ahead of time are a bit ridiculous for anyone, but I get what you mean.”

Miranda inclined her head. “Mmm, yes, but the more exclusive it is the better other people in my strata feel about partaking in it.” She snorted delicately. “I understand wanting the best if you have the money for it, but the superiority complex I could most certainly do without. Unless it’s in fashion, and then I am the best, so I believe that complex is warranted.” She waved her hand. “A bit hypocritical, but then again who isn’t about something or other in life.”

Andy nodded. Yeah, that was definitely true enough. “I mean, it’s not so hypocritical. You _are_ the best, at least I think so.” She blushed. “I, uh, may have looked at a few other fashion magazines in the months after the shoot, but they were just…flatter, than Runway was to me. Rich people who feel they’re better because they can afford five million dollar yachts aren’t actually better at anything other than being rich assholes.” Andy clapped her hand over her mouth and shot a glance at the girls who had little smirks on their faces, the same kind that every little kid used when someone said an explicative in their presence and knew their parent was about to ream them a new one.

“Uh, sorry, sorry, that just sort of slipped out.” She turned to the twins more fully. “You shouldn’t use that last word I just said. It isn’t polite and I’m sorry for using it.” The twins nodded, accepting her apology and subsequent lesson with ease. She turned back to Miranda hoping she wouldn’t see fury.

Miranda, for her part, looked more amused than anything. “Indeed, girls, there are better ways to express yourself that curse words.” She cocked an eyebrow at Andy who blushed and looked down at her plate, eating a few bites before looking up again.

“But I can’t say I disagree with the point you made, Andrea.” Miranda looked off into the distance for a second before focusing back on Andy. “Then again, I suppose I have a greatly different point of view than some. I’ve seen both desperate poverty and vast wealth within my lifetime and I believe it puts a great many things in perspective.” She looked at her girls. “And while they won’t know what it is to go hungry, I won’t let them slip into the same entitled attitude that those who grow up with wealth so often do.”

Andy squinted for just a second. She could tell Miranda was being completely honest, but it was hard to imagine Miranda as anything other than rich and powerful, let alone so destitute that she had to go hungry at times. She shivered a bit at the thought and wanted to reach out and comfort Miranda for something that had to have happened years ago.

“Oh, I didn’t realize.”

Miranda didn’t move, but somehow gave the impression of shrugging. “Not many do, I wouldn’t let them. Could you imagine what the media would do with such details? The paparazzi already have a field day with me. It’s amazing what a name change and a trip across the ocean can do.”

“You aren’t from the U.S.?”

“No, I’m English, actually, from London originally, the East End to be more exact.”

Andy’s face squinched in disbelief. Miranda certainly didn’t sound like she was from England.

Miranda just smiled and said quietly in a British accent that fell between the stereotypical Cockney accent and the one every British person used in the movies. “It’s amazing what determination and a few elocution lessons will do.”

It was like the woman could read minds at some points. She shivered just a bit at the feelings the accent rendered in her. She distracted herself by picking up her last piece of calamari and popping it in her mouth, pushing the plate away, pleasantly full now.

“Uh, wow, you sound completely different.”

“Exactly what I paid for. Outside of England such an accent would just allow men to fetishize me even more and undermine any sort of power I would have over them. Thus the accent had to go.”

Andy sat for a moment digesting that little tidbit of information. Miranda was completely and totally right. The dance and business world were completely different, but the fact that woman were treated as lesser wasn’t. She couldn’t imagine being a woman who was different in any way at all in the business world. Dancers were allowed to be from foreign places, as long as it was the right kind of foreign places. She looked up at Miranda, a woman who had changed herself just so she could play the game better than the old boys club. Her admiration of the woman grew even more.

“Wow, that’s…” Andy didn’t even really have words. It was amazing and sad. Triumphant. Cunning. A million other things.

“Mmm, yes I suppose,” Miranda said, slipping back into her now normal way of speaking. “You do what you have to, to succeed. You know that as well as I.”

Andy didn’t think it was the same, abusing her body dancing for hours on the tips of her toes versus getting rid of something so intrinsic as an accent, but maybe it was in an odd way.

A waiter appeared again and cleared out their empty plates. The owner swept by a minute later with a tray filled with dessert, two cannolis for the girls, cups of coffee and tiramisu for Andy and Miranda. He smiled at the girls again and talked jovially to Miranda, falling into an easy rapport that only long term acquaintances seemed to have. Andy looked on as she tried not to groan over just how good the tiramisu was, sinful, really. She’d eat the whole pan if she could.

The owner disappeared after a while and Miranda took only a few bites of the dessert before pushing it away and sipping at the coffee with a rapturous look on her face. Andy was content to just observe her like this, still so very Miranda, but more open. It was amazing really how different she was outside of a work environment.

And then Miranda’s eyes were opening, pinning Andy to her seat and maybe she wasn’t so different after all. Maybe it was the other way around. Miranda at work was the different one, the front that had been perfected years ago when accents were being dropped and a career was rising. She wondered why she hadn’t thought that way before, but maybe it was because she was truly getting to know the other woman now.

The bill came and Miranda put down her credit card with a look that said Andy shouldn’t even try to argue. Andy, for the sake of her head staying attached to her shoulders, didn’t. After a couple weeks of living off of take out her finances were looking a bit skimpy anyway.

With the bill paid they made their way out into the parking lot again, the girls still trotting in front of them even though Andy had spotted more than a few yawns passing the girls mouths at the end of dinner. It was getting late and they were probably due for bed time at any minute if they weren’t past their normal time already. Andy smiled at them, warm and genuine.

She looked over at Miranda walking beside her, close but not too closer. Andy could reach out and take the other woman’s hand if she wanted to, but knew she didn’t have the right. She wanted to see them all again like this, Miranda and the girls, relaxed and happy. She wanted there to be more dinners. She wondered if that would happen.

Andy lifted Caroline up into her car seat and strapped her in and hoped it was right. Caroline didn’t seem to think anything was wrong, so Andy thought she was safe enough. She really didn’t want the little girl to be hurt because of her own stupidity, and so she double checked what Cassidy’s car seat looked like after she was all strapped in and everything seemed to match much to her relief.

She slid into the front seat and turned to Miranda. “You’re good with them.” She glanced back in the rear view mirror to already find her daughters with their eyes closed and drifting off to sleep. She smiled tenderly and looked back at Andy. “They like you a great deal and I think for more than the fact that you’re a ballet dancer.” Miranda chuckled softly.

“That’s good, because I like them too.”

Miranda started the car and pulled out into the streets of Saratoga. “I’m very glad that you do.” She reached out with one hand and somehow without even looking found Andy’s hand and squeezed. “I find it to be a great pleasure when important people in my life get along.”

Andy’s heart stopped beating for a few seconds. She wondered if she was about to keel over dead in Miranda’s front seat. That was probably considered bad form. She shouldn’t do that, but she really had no control over it at the moment. Instead, she just squeezed Miranda’s hand back and held it until Miranda pulled away to make a rather sharp turn.

“You’re at the Comfort Inn with the rest of the company, are you not?”

“Yeah, I am.”

“Good, good, that’s near where we’re staying. I seem to have two children who need to be put to bed as soon as possible and I can drop you off on the way.”

“That would be great.” Andy frowned at the amount of packing she was going to have to do when she got back. That was not how she wanted to end her evening, but it had to be done. “If you’re on vacation with the girls when are you coming back to the city?”

“This coming weekend. I figured a week away from the magazine was long enough to relax and spend time with the girls, but not so long that they could drive it completely into the ground.”

Andy laughed. “Sound reasoning. We’re heading back tomorrow, most of us, anyway. A couple are staying on to see the sights that we haven’t had any time at all to see before coming home.” She shrugged. “I miss my own bed too much. Plus, the company wouldn’t be paying for my room anymore and that’s money I could put into savings or spend on much more needed things. I’m still living on my old wages until the new season begins so I can’t be too careful.”

Miranda nodded. “I understand. Home has a great many draws, though I’m not sure one of those would be living with Emily.”

Andy snorted this time. She was right in a way. “I think past the first month we came to an understanding. We’re almost friends now, but she’s definitely a personality.”

Miranda hummed her agreement as she turned into the parking lot of the Comfort Inn. She pulled into the overhang and shifted the car into park.  The twins in the back seat shifted a bit at the stopping of the car, but fell right back to sleep.

“Here we are.”

“Yeah. Thanks, Miranda, for dinner. I had a really good time. It was the perfect way to celebrate getting signed.”

“I’m glad you think so. I had a very good time as well. Perhaps we could do it another time? I know we both keep hectic schedules, but I’m sure an evening every now and again between the two of us could work out.”

Andy beamed and she nodded almost frantically. “Yeah, yeah, I’d really like that, that’s be great.”

“Good.” Miranda relaxed just a bit into her seat. “When I return we’ll work something out.”

“Ok.” Andy reached for the door handle now that the conversation had drawn to its natural end. She stepped outside and leaned down to look at Miranda once more. “Goodnight Miranda and tell the girls I said sweet dreams.”

“Goodnight, Andrea, and sweet dreams to you.”

Andy grinned and stepped back, shutting the car door and waving one last time before walking back into her hotel. She’d just had dinner with Miranda Priestly. And had plans for more dinners to come. She felt like squealing, but instead she let herself into her room and packed while trying not to dance around the room. 


	8. Chapter 8

Andy took a deep breath of cold winter air. New York in December felt like the holiday season should, cold and crisp and refreshing. She walked out of Lincoln Center, exhaustion pulling at her muscles. She couldn’t wait until the break. She was going to go home and see her family for the first time in a year and eat enough food to make Emily faint dead out. She was looking forward to it immensely.

But first she still had a week’s worth of performances left of the Nutcracker and one dinner with Miranda and the girls. She was excited about the dinner too. Then again, she was excited about every dinner that she had with Miranda and the twins. Emily had even joined in the excitement when she found out she was going out with Miranda for dinner. The horrified look she had given her when she looked down at the outfit Andy had been wearing that night had been priceless, she still laughed at the memory sometimes. The appreciative look that Miranda had given her after seeing her in black leggings and the Chanel boots she’d borrowed from Emily had been worth ten times more. That had really been the cincher in the decision to let Emily keep helping. Now she brought home bits and pieces from the Closet for her to borrow every time she had dinner plans. Andy was beginning to see what the big deal about designer clothing, though she wasn’t exactly sure she’d ever spend a thousand dollars on a shirt.

She hummed happily as she felt the tickets in her pocket. She had practically traded her soul to get them, but she had. The Nutcracker sold out months before it was ever put on. Everyone wanted to see the holiday ballet at least once a season it seemed. To get tickets even for Miranda would have been difficult. Season pass holders were even shut out due to demand. But Andy had traded sewing pointe shoes for one of the dancers for the rest of the year in order to get three tickets, her Christmas gift to the girls and Miranda.

Caroline and Cassidy had taken to ballet like ducks to water. Every time they went out they showed Andy whatever they’d learned in dance class most recently. Andy praised them profusely and gave a few little helpful pointers to help them along the way. She had a crush on Miranda, certainly, but she thought she was falling head over heels in love with the little girls. They were hard not to love, really. If Andy talked to Miranda anytime that they were around the girls demanded a turn on the phone just to say hi. They’d made her a card for her birthday. Really, they just made her feel like she had a family in the sometimes unfriendly city. All of them did.

She smiled brightly as her cellphone rang in her bag. It had to be Miranda. She pulled it out and flipped open the phone quickly.

“Hi, Miranda.”

“Hello, Andrea.” Miranda sounded tired, but happy, something that rarely happened until after their phone calls had been going on a while. Usually at first Miranda ranted for a little while about the incompetence around her before she calmed down and became the softer Miranda that Andy had come to know. She wondered what had happened.

“How was your day?” Andy asked, walking towards the subway entrance. She frowned if she went down there she wouldn’t be able to continue talking. There was another entrance a few blocks down. If she took her time walking she could be fine as far as time to talk with the other woman.

“It was quietly lovely, actually.” Miranda let out a content sigh. “I met with a new designer today, and by all accounts he has made some lovely pieces, so I expected at least something useable for the magazine. But oh, Andrea, the collection he presented today. It was beyond useable. It was breathtaking. I haven’t seen anything like it in years.” Miranda smile traveled through the phone. “I believe I might have caused a few of my employees to hit the ground when I not only smiled but genuinely thanked the designer. I scraped everything we had for the March issue and told my staff that the issue was to center around this new collection. The office has been utter chaos since, but I believe it will all be more than worth it come the end.”

Andy smiled at the happiness that radiated through the phone. “I’m glad you had such a good day, Miranda. I can’t wait to see the collection if it had you so head over heels in love with it. It must be spectacular.”

“Oh, it really is, though no one in the industry will ever know just how much I truly like it. I do have a reputation to keep up after all.”

Andy laughed as she strolled slowly down the street. She shivered a bit. The warmth of the subway was going to feel glorious, but for the moment the warmth that Miranda’s voice was providing her was enough.

“Of course you do.”

Miranda hummed. “Yes, you’ve seen it. Anyway, how was your day?”

“Much the same. The Nutcracker is always hugely popular and it’s nice to see all the seats full. Jenny finally seems to be calming down after that little fight she sprung on me last week.” Andy rolled her eyes. Dancers could be catty sometimes. As close as they all were most of the time, it was inevitable, really. Jenny had thought that Andy was trying to block her out from being seen by the audience in one of their passes when really it was just how Laurent had told her to execute the pass and Jenny was well aware of that, but sometimes logic didn’t matter, especially since Andy was lowest on the totem pole in the corps.

“I’m glad that seems to be resolving itself.” A hint of steel crept into Miranda’s voice. “My offer to make sure the only place she can dance is Siberia still stands.”

Andy shook her head and smiled. “No, it’s fine.” She really wondered if Miranda had enough influence to execute that request or if she was just trying to make Andy feel better. Last week she was sure Miranda was joking, but as much and as seriously as the woman talked about it, Andy wasn’t quite so sure.

“If you say so, but keep it in mind.”

“How was the girl’s dance class today?” Andy asked, changing the subject quickly before Miranda offered to launch half the company to the moon.

“Oh, I believe they found it quite satisfactory. They keep prancing around the house practicing for the winter recital. I believe they might burst out of their skins before it comes and it’s only two days away.”

Andy sighed. “I wish I could be there to watch them.”

Miranda’s voice softened. “They are well aware that Saturdays are very busy days for you. However, I’ve set up for the performance to be taped so you can watch it later if you would like.”

Andy smiled and perked up. “Yeah, I’d like that a lot.”

“Good, good. I’m sure you’ll hear the play by play at dinner on Monday anyway. It will be like you were there.”

She laughed. Yeah, the twins definitely would do a good job filing her in on even the most minute details of their first performance. She couldn’t wait to hear them though.

“Andrea, I’ve been meaning to ask, will you be back in town by New Year’s Eve, or are you spending that with your family as well?”

“No, I’m coming back the twenty-ninth, actually. It was the cheapest day to fly back in.” She’d needed to save and scrimp forever just to be able to afford to go home at all. The little travel tricks she’d looked up online had saved her a little more money by telling her to fly out on Monday, but still, it was the holiday season and tickets weren’t cheap. Her parents had understood, they were getting to see her for a week anyway.

Miranda paused for a second. “Perhaps you would like to join us? I have a few benefits I have to attend, but I always make it home before midnight so I can celebrate with the girls.”

Andy lit up. She was being invited to spend a holiday with Miranda. Granted a rather unimportant holiday that was all about parties anyway, but still. “I’d love that.”

“Wonderful. You’ll be able to watch the girl’s performance then in the comfort of home instead of in the middle of a restaurant. And they’ll be delighted to have you over. I wouldn’t be opposed to your presence either, of course.”

“Of course, since you’re asking and all.”

“Yes, well.” Miranda fell silent once more. “I believe eight would be a suitable time. I’ll be there to greet you before I gallivant about at those ridiculous parties and should be home before eleven. The girl’s nanny will be there still to watch them in case they prove too much. Or you could just show up around eleven when I’m back from the galas.”

“Eight is fine. I love spending time with the girls. I’m sure they’ll put me through my paces showing them ballet moves.” Andy laughed, warmth suffusing her being. She could imagine spending every single holiday like that, with the twins awaiting Miranda’s return from some party or another before settling down all together on the couch and spending time together. She wanted it so badly it ached, but she supposed one holiday would be enough.

Miranda breathed out a long sigh. “Good, I didn’t want to assume. You are very good with them, but still, I get after my employees rather harshly for assuming.”

Andy snorted at that. She had no doubt in her mind that was true.

“In this case your assumption would have been right, but I get what you’re saying.” Andy heard the sound of car door opening in the background and then the sound of keys jingling. Miranda must have just gotten home.

Miranda sighed. “I’m afraid I must cut this short. The Book is already waiting for me and I would like to get at least something resembling a decent amount of sleep.” The front door snicked quietly shut behind her and Miranda lowered her voice. “Though, quite frankly considering what the January issue looks like so far, I would much rather continue this conversation and not look upon that monstrosity. Honestly, it is like working with a group of monkeys some days.”

Ah, there was the complaining the Miranda that Andy was used to. “Well, at least March will look nice with that new collection.”

“Yes, you are right, I just must send this issue to print first and get through February. Some things rather seem like a mountain.”

“Something tells me you’re rather used to mountain climbing.”

“And there you would not be wrong. Goodnight, Andrea.”

“Night, Miranda, sleep well.”

The line cut off and Andy threw her phone in her purse and started walking faster towards the subway entrance that had just come into view. New Year’s Eve with Miranda Priestly. She smiled and practically floated the rest of the way home.

 

She stood in front of her mirror in a dress she definitely wouldn’t have chosen for herself. Andy looked herself over carefully. She didn’t look bad. Well, that was probably an understatement. She looked damned good, but it was just so…different, even from the stuff that Emily normally brought her to wear.

“How long does it take for you to put on a bloody dress? I don’t have all night,” Emily huffed from the living room.

Andy bit her lip and looked herself over one last time. The dress was tight and she was infinitely glad she was a dancer and had the requisite figure or else it wouldn’t have worked nearly as well. Emily had said it was Valentino. Andy hadn’t really looked at the label, focusing more on the fact that the sweetheart neckline and the skirt would reveal more skin than she was used to. Though she was going to be wearing tights, whenever she actually put them on. It was December, it would be insane to go out without them. Her hair fell gently around her shoulders, gently wavy, giving it that mussed, full bodied look. A fashionable necklace rested on her collar bone on a black ribbon, the crystal pendant drooping just to the start of her cleavage.

She sighed. It wasn’t that different, really. She dressed up for all the dinners with Miranda and the girls. Something about this outfit, though, made her feel different, but she couldn’t put her finger on what. Andy rolled her eyes. It didn’t matter really, now did it? As long as Miranda still liked it, that was good enough. She slipped into the shoes Emily had gotten, black booties with a heel she swore could be used for self-defense if need be, then walked out in the living room for inspection.

Emily blinked once, then twice upon seeing Andy before nodding. “Valentino suits you. I’ll remember that.” She stood up and then fussed with Andy’s hair just a bit before tugging the dress into place and resettling the necklace just so. She looked again one last time. “You’ll do. Miranda won’t crucify you or anything, at least for how you look. God knows what you might say will probably ruin that, but I’ve done all that I can do.”

Andy snorted and rolled her eyes. She playfully nudged Emily and gathered up the purse and jacket that Emily had brought for the occasion as well. That was as close as Emily ever got to a compliment and she’d take it. Prickly, Emily definitely was, but she’d been a good roommate and friend once you got past the insults.

“Yeah, yeah, Em. If I had said something stupid then these dinners wouldn’t be happening, now would they?”

“I don’t pretend to know why Miranda goes with you to dinner. For all I know it’s a temporary case of insanity. As long as it doesn’t affect Runway I do not care.”

“Sure, like you don’t worship the ground Miranda walks on or anything and wouldn’t bend over backwards to do anything she asked of you.”

Emily sniffed and stepped back as Andy shrugged the coat on. “Yes, well. I don’t see how that has any bearing on the point.”

“Oh you totally do. Go eat some cheese cubes.”

“You act like that’s the only thing I eat.” Emily lifted her nose in the air and glared in what had to be an imitation of Miranda.

“Because that’s what ninety percent of your food in the fridge is and the other ten percent is salad and I only seem to see you eating the cheese cubes.”

“Shows what you know. Now go, before you’re late. Miranda—”

“Hates tardiness, I know. I plan to arrive fifteen minutes early every time we go out just like you said to. It was good advice then and I’m still listening to it.” She reached for the door.

“Well, I’m glad I’ve been at least somewhat of a good influence on you. Though you still eat carbs.” Emily shivered like that was the worst sin on the planet.

Andy just laughed. “Yeah, and I’m about to go eat more. Have a good night, Em.” She stepped through the door and headed for the stairs.

She quickly looked at her watch. She could sprint to the subway and still be perfectly on time, or she could take a cab, not risk her hair being messed up and not sweat on the nice dress that would have to back to Runway after this dinner. She bit her lip and thought about the trip money-wise. Cabs were expensive and the subway was a hell of a lot cheaper, but Miranda would totally insist on dropping her off later and as long as she forwent one of her takeout nights after work she should be ok within her budget. She nodded to herself before she stepped out into the street with her and raised. Two minutes later she had a cab. Sometimes it was nice to be a pretty woman.

She gave the address to the restaurant and in twenty minutes she was there. She paid the cabby and got out into the winter cold, shivering just a bit. She got all the way to the door before she heard familiar twin voices scream her name.

“Andy!”

She just managed to turn around before the twins slammed into her legs and wrapped her in a hug. She put her arms on the girls’ backs and pulled them a little closer.  “Hey munchkins.” She smiled down at them.

A pair of heels clicked across the sidewalk and Andy looked up into Miranda’s blue eyes. “Andrea, I see your welcome brigade has already found you.”

The twins disentangled from Andy, giggling.

“Yeah, they most definitely did.” She laughed.

Miranda leaned in and brushed her cheeks against Andy’s. “Now that we’ve all greeted you, perhaps we should get into the restaurant.” She shivered just slightly.

Andy was burning up where Miranda had just brushed her skin, but she nodded. “Yeah, good idea, it’s cold out here.”

They stepped into the building and like all establishments in the city, the wait staff seemed to trip over themselves to seat Miranda and attend to her every whim. The twins were used to the fuss after all the years, and Andy was starting to get used to it too. Certainly she wasn’t going to look prompt service in the mouth.

Andy looked up at Miranda and smirked. “Gonna get a steak?” she teased.

Miranda sniffed. “No, Andrea, I was actually thinking about some sort of fish tonight if you must know. And what extremely calorie laden thing will you be having tonight?”

Andy got the impression that if Miranda was anyone other than Miranda she would be sticking her tongue out. “Dunno, some of the girls from the company said this place had killer mac’n’cheese, but I thought I’d actually take a look over the menu before I decided.” Andy actually did stick her tongue out for a fraction of a second. She had to be imagining that Miranda’s eyes darkened in response to the action. Maybe it was just a trick of the dim light in the restaurant.

Miranda turned to the girls and quickly worked out what each of them wanted. Andy had said the magic words mac’n’cheese it seemed, since both of them had latched onto the idea and looked at their mother with big puppy dog eyes. Miranda glared over at Andy as if to communicate that it was all her fault with just a look, before giving into the twins, as long as they both ordered and ate vegetables along with the cheesy entrée.

Andy sat forward. “So, guys, how was your recital? I want to hear all about it.”

Cassidy lit up, looking quickly to Caroline to make sure her sister wasn’t about to speak before launching into a description. “It was great! We were elves with pointy ears and everything. Mommy made our costumes so they were the best, but everyone else looked nice too and our teacher Miss Yvette said everyone did really well. And Mommy was there and she said we did really good and then took us out for ice cream afterwards.”

Andy turned to Miranda and cocked an eyebrow. “Calorie laden food, huh?”

Miranda rolled her eyes. “They are children and ice cream is only for special occasions. Their first dance recital is a special occasion.”

Andy smiled. “That it is.” She turned back to Caroline. “And what did you think?”

Caroline smiled. “I felt pretty, like a princess even though I was an elf. It was really, really fun, even though Malika accidently kicked me while we were doing one of our moves. She didn’t mess up that badly so we still looked nice.”

Andy nodded along as both twins then launched into an entire play by play of everything that happened from the time they walked in the door of the studio to when they left to get ice cream. Andy’s head was spinning by the end from all the names the girls had used. She knew a few of them, the girls that the twins were friends with in class, but clearly the class was a lot bigger than she thought, or the production had put together a few different classes in a similar age range. Still, she smiled and laughed and encouraged the girls to go on just when she was supposed to, truly interested in what they had to say. She looked over at Miranda every few minutes, who was watching the girls with a loving expression on her face. Once she caught Miranda looking at her with almost the same expression, but both of them looked away quickly and Andy knew she had to be imagining things yet again.

The waiter came and took their order in the middle of the twins’ story, disappearing again into the ether and returning with their drinks a minute later. He seemed a little mystified at the presence of children, but hid it well enough. It amused Andy as she turned back to the twins, sipping her wine.

When the twins finally were chattered out they flopped back in their seats, looking at little tired now that the excitement of telling Andy all about their dance recital was over. She reached out and ruffled each of their hair. They scowled at her, looking so like Miranda for an instant that Andy had to laugh. Both of them fixed their hair as well as five year olds could.

“That sounds so great, munchkins. I can’t wait to see the tape on New Year’s.”

The twins nodded quickly. “Yeah!” they both exclaimed.

Andy looked over at Miranda. She wondered if this was a good time to give them the tickets, before their meals were there and in the way. She fingered the tickets in her jacket pocket, one of her hands dropping down out of sight for just a second. She bit her lip for half a second before she grabbed them and held them in her lap.

“You guys wanted to see the Nutcracker, right?” Andy asked Caroline and Cassidy.

They nodded again, perfectly in synch.

Andy sensed that Miranda was about to speak, so she pulled the tickets from her lap. “So why don’t you guys come and see me on Saturday? I’m one of the sugar plum fairies.”

The girls practically shrieked with glee.

Andy turned to Miranda. “If it’s ok with your mom, of course.” She handed over the tickets.

Miranda looked down at them and nodded. Andy had chosen the later of the two showings so Miranda could work in the morning if need be and still be free to take the twins. She held her breath for just a second, waiting for Miranda to pass judgement on the impromptu gift. She really wanted her and the twins to come see the show. She wanted to know that three people she loved were out in the audience. She missed that feeling from the recitals when she was younger, knowing that there was someone out there who was proud no matter how you preformed. The applause from the audience meant everything to her, night after night, but there was just something better when there was someone you knew out there.

“Of course we’ll come, Andrea.”

The twins started to bounce in their seats again, squealing at each other in twin speak.

Miranda turned back to Andy. “How in the world did you manage?”

Andy heard the unspoken part of the comment, how did you manage when I couldn’t, but it really didn’t bother her. If Miranda Priestly couldn’t find the right arm to twist for tickets, then it was amazing that she had. If she hadn’t been in the actual company that was dancing the production, then she wouldn’t have even come close, but thank god the company kept back some tickets for the dancers just in case friends and family came in for a visit.

She stole a page from Miranda’s signature looks book and just cocked an eyebrow. “How do you think?” She remained serious for all for half a second before laughing. “But seriously, I made a deal with one of the girls in the corps who had snagged some tickets early for her parents from the pool the company keeps for friends and family. I’m sewing pointe shoes for her the rest of the year, but I think it was worth it.” Her smile softened as she looked over at the girls who were still talking excitedly, now switched back into English, giggling about how awesome it was going to be, and how they were totally going to go home and dance just like the girls on stage. She turned back to Miranda with that same soft, fond smile on her face.

Miranda’s expression was warm in return. “Well thank you for thinking us worth the effort. I’m sure you sewing is a sight to see.” She chuckled.

Andy huffed. “I’m quite good at it after all these years. It’s impractical to buy point shoes after a certain level. You wear through them too fast. I’ve been doing it since I was fourteen. I do have some skills and coordination outside of the dance stage.”

“There have been at least two dinners where you have almost fallen flat on your face in high heels. I will believe you when I see evidence of said coordination.”

“To be fair dancers don’t usually wear five inch heels. I don’t wear heels at all to dance and those things are worse than stilts.”

“And yet I manage the feat every day without almost face planting.”

“Because you’ve had practice.”

The girls giggled, tuning back into the conversation now that their excited chatter was done.

“Yeah, Andy, that was funny.” Cassidy grinned at her and Caroline nodded along.

“Like normal people don’t have a few whoopsie moments every now and again.” Andy was keeping up a put out front, but inside she was laughing along with everyone at the table. This joking with Miranda and the girls was everything to her.

“A few, but I believe a three legged dog has better balance at points than you.”

At that Andy lost it and started to laugh. “Fine, fine, maybe I use up my quota of gracefulness at the company. Maybe it’s like karma and just wracks up and suddenly bam, I’m almost on my face in front of two wonderful little girls and their beautiful mother. Not like I can really help that, now can I?”

It took a second for Andy to realize what she’d just said. She’d called Miranda beautiful. She kept herself from freezing, that would only draw attention to what she’d just done. If she acted casual maybe she could get away with everything scot free. Andy smiled her most charming smile and looked up at Miranda.

Miranda, who was blushing a rather pretty shade of pink. Andy thought that she was about to faint, there was no way this was happening.

The older woman cleared her throat delicately before she spoke. “Yes, well, if you are right, then there is no way you could control that, but that depends on you actually being right.”

Andy laughed quietly. “There isn’t a real way to test that, so I guess we’ll never know.”

“I suppose we won’t.” Miranda smiled again, almost shyly, her cheeks still a bit pink. “But that doesn’t mean we won’t enjoy poking fun in the interim.”

Andy shook her head. “Fine, but the first time I see the great Miranda Priestly trip you aren’t going to hear the end of it.”

“Well, you’ll have to be around for a very long while for that to happen.”

“I plan on being around for a while.” Andy kept herself from groaning at the fact that she had stuck her foot in her mouth twice in five minutes. What in the world was into her tonight?

Miranda looked away for just a second before looking back at Andy. “I’m glad, Andrea. I had hoped our plans matched up in such a way.”

Andy was speechless for a second. Miranda Priestly wanted her around for the long haul. She had died and gone to heaven.

A giggle from the twins broke them out of their own personal bubble. They turned to the girls just as the food came. Andy was allowed time to digest that Miranda wanted her to stay as they all tucked into their meals. She looked at the little family in front of her as she ate some of the best food of her life. How she’d lucked into this, she didn’t know, but she wasn’t about to take it for granted.

Miranda launched into what had to be a tamed down for the girls version of a story about something that had happened at Runway and dinner continued on with Andy having the biggest smile on her face.


	9. Chapter 9

Andy stared at the choices on her bed. Emily had practically thrown everything at her before disappearing into her room to get ready for all the same galas that Miranda was attending that night. Emily had shouted a muffled ‘no matter what you pick even you can’t go wrong with anything I just gave you.’ Andy hoped to god Emily was right otherwise tonight was going to be awkward.

She looked at the dress that Emily had picked out. It was black with silver accents along the bust line and skirt. It would probably fall anywhere from mid-thigh to just above the knee on her depending on the fit elsewhere. It was modestly cut up top, but the back had a cut out that would show off her upper back and shoulders. She frowned at it. She wasn’t exactly sure it screamed New Year’s with the twins. The black and silver stilettos that obviously went with it definitely didn’t.

There was a sweater dress beside it, dressed up to be a little less casual than usual, paired with thick black tights and some classier jewelry to make it more appropriate for a party. The pale gold color was pretty and festive, Andy thought. It could either be paired with the stilettos or a pair of black and gold flats.

The third and final outfit screamed more business meeting than party. A black suit jacket paired with a shimmery gold top under it and a pair of black skinny jeans. Without the suit jacket, though, Andy was sure she would look more like she was going out clubbing than out to Miranda’s townhouse.

She frowned loudly and grabbed the flats. She’d be wearing these for sure. That took out the first dress at least. She packed it away in its garment bag and stowed it where she’d remember to give it back to Emily the next day.

She looked back at the choices in front of her and groaned. Fashion was so not really her thing. Especially when she was trying to pick something to wear to impress the Queen of fashion. It was damn hard even when she had a fashion acolyte doing most of the picking for her.

Andy waffled for a bit about what to choose before just grabbing up the damn sweater dress and stripping out of the oversized t-shirt and shorts she’d donned to do her makeup and hair. She carefully avoided messing up her hair putting on the dress. If nothing else, her choice would be warm, at least. The purposely messy bun she’d put her hair in went better with the dress, too. She sighed and tugged the tights on before slipping on the shoes. She walked over to see the complete look once the jewelry was clasped around her neck and wrist. Andy nodded. She didn’t look too bad really. She just hoped Miranda would think so.

She looked at the clock and cursed. She needed to be on the train now. She had wasted too much time being ready and Emily was too damn focused on getting ready she hadn’t shooed Andy out of the apartment like normal. She flew around her room grabbing the last of her things before she slid into her coat and then ran into the hall, down the stairs, and to the subway station. She didn’t need to worry about being cold apparently since when she finally stopped to wait for the train she was sweating just a little bit. If she hadn’t kept in such good shape she would have been shit out of luck. She was just glad that Miranda’s townhouse was only four stops from her apartment and then a block over. Ten minutes tops and she’d be there.

She sighed in relief when the train pulled in on time. The last thing she had needed was a train being late in typical New York fashion. She hurried on, claimed a place near the door and tapped her foot until finally four stops later she ran off again and all the way to Miranda’s. She took a deep breath and then another. She couldn’t exactly arrive sweaty and out of breath, that would just look pathetic. She dabbed at her face while her breathing regulated and felt her hair. Good thing she had gone for the messy bun look. The run wouldn’t have done anything other than make it a little messier. So it would look a little more artsy, at least it wouldn’t look a wreck.

When she was done she reached out and rang the doorbell. Almost immediately she heard footsteps behind the door. Andy tensed up just slightly, heart starting to beat harder in her chest than even running up from the subway. She swallowed. She hoped Miranda liked her dress. She hoped that whatever Miranda was wearing to the benefits she had to go to didn’t stop her heart or even worse, her brain. The last thing she needed was more mindless chatter to come spilling out of her mouth.

The door opened to reveal Miranda in a royal blue gown the flowed gently to the floor in gauzy waves while still staying close to Miranda’s figure. She caught a glimpse of six inch silver heels. Her eyes tracked up to Miranda’s upper body and her mouth went dry at the sight of the cut out over Miranda’s breasts that allowed for just the most delicious hint of cleavage before spreading out into a long sleeved top that hugged Miranda’s body like skin. She didn’t know that dresses could be so damn sinful.

“Wow,” Andy said without really meaning to, but now she was committed to say something more. Fuck it. “You look stunning Miranda.”

Miranda smiled for just a second. “Yes, well, as stunning as I may look, this dress isn’t exactly warm. If we could move this inside?”

Andy blushed a bit and nodded. “Yeah, uh, sorry.” She stepped past Miranda as the older woman moved back to allow her entrance.

Twin pairs of feet thundered down the stairs. “Andy!” The twins shouted at the same time.

Andy knelt down and held her arms open. The twins didn’t hesitate to throw themselves into a hug. Andy smiled as she hugged them for a long second before pulling back. She looked them both over.

“You both look very festive.” It looked like glitter had exploded over their outfits and they had the compulsory corny New Year’s Eve glasses perched on top of their heads. She wondered just what they had in store for her once Miranda left. She was going to be finding glitter for weeks if they wanted her to do any crafts.

“Thanks, Andy, you look really pretty too.” Caroline smiled.

“Why thank you, but I think your mom beats me out tonight.” Andy stood, the hardwood floor starting to get to her knees.

Miranda was suddenly behind Andy. She stiffened just slightly as Miranda’s hand came to rest lightly on the middle of her back. “Oh, but Andrea, I am of the same opinion as my daughters. You do indeed look very pretty. Valentino still most assuredly suits you, even the more casual lines.”

Andy relaxed into the light touch after a second. She turned just slightly to look at Miranda. “Thank you.” She wondered how many people Miranda actually ever complimented. Andy was willing to bet very few, and yet she seemed to be complimented by the woman rather constantly when they were together. She felt another blush rising to the apples of her cheeks. “I still say that you’re going to completely blow away anyone at any of the parties you’re going to.”

Miranda looked down at her dress and shrugged. “It is not horrible.”

Andy shook her head. “The dress is nice, but I think the fact that you’re in the dress is what makes it wonderful. You could wear a potato sack and look fashionable, Miranda.”

Miranda cleared her throat and looked away. “Why thank you, but perhaps a potato sack is rather pushing it.”

Andy laughed. “I don’t know. You should try it sometime and see if it catches on.”

Miranda turned back to Andy just so she could see the older woman roll her eyes and the joke. “I would rather not.”

She looked down at her vibrating phone, sitting off beside the small clutch that perfectly matched the dress she was wearing. Miranda stepped away from Andy to pick up the phone and sighed at whatever it said. She tucked the phone in her purse.

Andy felt the loss of Miranda’s hand on her back acutely. She missed its warmth already. She shook herself after a second. She couldn’t get used to such touches. They were fleeting and meant nothing to Miranda. They were just friends.

Miranda stepped back towards the twins, gently setting a hand on each of their red heads. She combed her fingers through their hair lightly for a second before removing her hand. The girls looked up at her.

“Mommy has to go now. Roy is outside. I expect you to be on your best behavior with Andrea, do you understand?”

Both girl nodded enthusiastically.

“Good, I am glad we’re clear with that.” She knelt down and kissed the twins on the forehead, wiping off the little lipstick marks with the ease of practice. “I’ll be back to ring in the New Year with you, Bobbseys.”

“Bye, Mommy,” Cassidy smiled at her mother. Caroline stepped forward and hugged her mom’s leg for a second before stepping back. “Bye, Mommy,” she echoed her sister.

Miranda turned back to Andy. “Cara is still around if you should need anything. As I said I will be back to watch the ball drop. I do hope you have a good time, Andrea.”

“Oh, I’m sure I will. I have two of the most fun people here to keep me company.” She looked down at the girls and smiled. The girls giggled in return.

Miranda smiled warmly at Andy. “Well then, I will leave you in good hands.” She stepped to the closet, drew out a soft looking fur wrap, and with one last wave, was out the door.

Andy looked down at the twins. “So, what do you guys wanna do?”

The twins smiled and each grabbed one of her hands. They pulled her towards the stairs and then up. Andy was sincerely glad she had worn the flats that Emily had brought her since walking up the stairs being dragged by two tiny five year olds was hard enough without stilts strapped to her feet. They wound up the stairs for two flights, stopping on the third floor. The twins sprinted down the hall then, the two of them sounding more like a herd of elephants than two small girls. They gestured at her frantically for a second before disappearing into the room at the end of the hall.

Andy walked into the room to find a rather decked out play room. Currently there was glitter all over the table in the corner, covered in sheets of arts and crafts that all looked like they something to do with the new year. Andy smiled at cuteness of that before she looked around the rest of the room. There were toy boxes off to the side, a little area that was clearly a space for the girls to practice dancing, complete with a small bar. Close to the other side of the room across from Andy, a cozy looking large couch sat with a TV in front of it. There were a couple gaming systems that had just come out sitting there, probably the girls Christmas presents. It looked like everything she could have dreamed of as a kid. Her heart melted a bit at the thought of Miranda carefully constructing this room to be the girls’ and the girls’ alone.

Cassidy peaked out over the back of the couch. “Come on, Andy! We need to start the movie!”

Andy smiled and walked over to the couch. She sat in the middle, which the girls had left open for her. The second she was settled, her arms were full of the twins again. She relaxed back into the sinfully soft cushions as Cassidy grabbed the remote and stabbed the play button before throwing it aside for the time being.

“What are we watching?” Andy asked.

“The Emperor’s New Groove,” Caroline said from Andy’s shoulder. “It’s funny. Daddy got it for us for Christmas.”

Andy hummed. She’d heard of the movie in passing, but had had no time to see it. Then again, wasn’t it still out in theaters? How in the world did the girls have a DVD of it already? She looked at the girls and then around at the room they were in, lushly appointed as it was. Money was probably the answer to that question. She shrugged it off and sat back as the Disney castle came on screen.

She thoroughly enjoyed the movie. The girls were right. It was very funny, even as an adult. Though at twenty sometimes Andy didn’t quite feel like an adult even with her job of almost two years now. The point about the move, though, still stood even with that consideration. Good writing transcended age.

She stood from the couch and stretched her muscles, stiff after an hour and a half sitting in one position. The girls looked up at her with smiles on their faces.

“That was nice,” Andy said. “What was your guys’ favorite part?”

“When Yzma gets turned into a kitty!” Cassidy bounced up and down on the couch.

Andy looked at Caroline. “What about you?”

“I like Kronk, he’s funny.”

Andy nodded. “I think my favorite part was when Kronk pulled down that map when they asked how him and Yzma had gotten back before them. ‘By all accounts it doesn’t make sense,’” She said in a fake Kronk voice.

The girls giggled at her antics and Andy smiled brightly again. “So what now, another movie?” She thought for a second. “Or, would you guys like me to teach you the part I danced in the Nutcracker?”

The girls both lit up at that. “Will you really, Andy?” Cassidy asked. Caroline just looked up at her with wide, pleading eyes.

“Of course.” She nodded and headed over to the little area set aside for dance. She’d teach them a version that was simplified to their level, of course, but she would most definitely do it. Their squeals of joy as they leapt of the couch and ran over to her side made sure of that.

Andy was really glad she’d worn the ballet flats now. They weren’t her normal, but they would do well enough to dance in, she thought, since it wasn’t going to be strenuous. It wasn’t like the girls were taking pointe classes yet. She led them patiently through the first few moves, correcting the girls gently as they went along. Her overabundance of praise wasn’t far from the truth. The girls were very good for their age. She smiled. They had to get their grace from Miranda.

“Here, Caroline, like this.” She curled the girl’s hand into what had to be an unfamiliar shape, fingers spread gracefully. She knew it was bitch to told when you were first learning, but it was one of the more integral hand movements in ballet. “You can’t bunch all your fingers up. See how your hand looks prettier like this?”

The girl nodded.

“The other way it looks like you’re trying to scoop water, and that’s not what you want. Unless you need a drink of water, do you?” She smiled at the girl and tickled her in the side for a second before standing.

Caroline giggled and shook her head. “No, I don’t need water.” She stepped back into the position that Andy’s impromptu tickle-fest had moved her from. After a bit of a struggle she got her hands back into the position that Andy had showed her.

“Just like that.”

She guided them through the next few sets of moves before she noticed the girls were definitely not moving as quickly as before. She glanced up at the clock and noticed it was eleven thirty. She looked back at the sleepy looking twins. If it were any other night but New Year’s Eve they would have been in bed long ago.

Andy stopped what she was doing. “It’s eleven thirty guys, what do you say we turn on the New Year’s fest and watch for a while before your mom gets home?”

The twins nodded and walked to the couch. Cassidy pressed a few more buttons and the blue screen that the TV had been on since they had stopped watching the move switched to the exact program Andy had mentioned. She sat down between the twins again and they cuddled up to her once more. She was surprised the girls had made it this long staying up. She knew she hadn’t made it all the way to midnight until she was seven, but then again as a kid she had always been a morning person.

Fifteen minutes later after the Baha Men left the stage Andy looked at the two girls in her arms and they were out like lights. They had almost made it. She laughed quietly to herself. Well, maybe next year.

Andy heard the front door open. She perked up. Miranda. She extricated herself from the twins, laying them both down gently, and throwing a blanket over them, the TV playing in the background. She made it to the doorway just as Miranda appeared.

“Hi,” Andy said with a giant smile on her face. Miranda had made it back just in time.

“Hello, Andrea. Did you have a good evening with the girls? Did they behave as asked?”

“Of course they did, Miranda. They were great. We watched The Emperor’s New Groove and then I taught them a simplified version of my part in the Nutcracker. It was a fun night.” Andy leaned against the door frame casually.

“I see, that does sound like a fun time was had by all. Where are they? Normally they hear the door and stampede to greet me.”

“Ah, so that wasn’t just for me.” Andy laughed quietly. She gestured back over her shoulder at the couch. “They sacked out a few minutes ago.”

Miranda brushed gently past Andy to peek over the back of the couch. She smiled down at her girls, face soft and loving. She walked around the couch and kissed the girls on the hair lightly before coming back around to stand next to Andy once again.

“It seems you’ve worn them out will all the dancing. And here I thought that they would be terrors to get into bed this evening.”

Andy shrugged with a grin. “What can I say, sometimes I’m useful for something, even if it is a kiddy version of a sleeping pill.”

“I believe you are useful for many more things than that, but it does happen to be a perk.”

A bashful expression crossed Andy’s face. “Well, I’m glad you think so.” She glanced away from Miranda to the TV. Her eyes widened a bit. There were twenty seconds until the new year. She looked back at Miranda. She wished that Miranda would be her new year’s kiss, but she knew that was impossible. Still, her eyes involuntarily flicked down to Miranda’s lips.

In the silence of the room the countdown started. Ten seconds, nine. Andy’s eyes managed to climb from Miranda’s lips back up to her eyes. Miranda was watching her carefully, with an expression that Andy couldn’t quite read.

Eight seconds and Miranda stepped closer slowly, watching Andy carefully. Andy didn’t move, wondering just what in the world was going on. Seven seconds left until the new year was upon them. Miranda took another step.

Six seconds and Miranda’s hands came up and cupped Andy’s face carefully, lose enough that Andy could pull away if she wanted. Andy leaned into Miranda’s touch instead, relishing the contact. She had to be dreaming, Miranda couldn’t be touching her like this. This was stuff of her imagination, verging on territory that she never let herself think about.

Five seconds and Miranda brought their bodies together and Andy thought that she wasn’t just dreaming, she had died and went to heaven. Miranda was warm and solid against her, their curves meeting up in the right places. Andy almost whimpered as she felt Miranda’s breasts pushing against her own.

Four seconds and Miranda’s thumbs caressed her cheek bones. “Andrea…” Miranda said in a quiet voice.

“Yes, Miranda.” That yes meant so many things to Andy. Yes, she wanted Miranda to kiss her. Yes, she wanted this, whatever this was. Yes to every single question that Miranda could ever ask her and then a million more.

Miranda leaned in. Three seconds. Her eyes were even bluer up close if it was possible. Two seconds. Andy couldn’t help it. Her own eyelids fluttered shut. One second. Their lips met just as the TV screamed happy New Year at them. They could hear the fireworks from Times Square distantly, booming against the windows, the dimmed explosions coming through the TV as well.

Andy barely registered any of it. Miranda’s lips were soft against hers and fireworks of her own were going off inside her mind. She had rarely allowed herself to think what it would be like to kiss Miranda. There was no way that she would be allowed to do such a thing, so why torture herself. But she had slipped up and thought about it anyway, it paled in comparison to this.

She felt her hands settled onto Miranda’s hips, felt the gauzy material under her hands. She kissed Miranda back with everything she had, drawing the older woman even closer to her. She almost stroked out when Miranda’s tongue slid across her lips, seeking entrance. Her mouth opened without a real thought and then Miranda’s tongue was caressing hers gently. Andy moaned quietly. She tasted like champagne and strawberries and a little bit of mint. It was a dizzying combination and Andy was surprised that her legs held her up.

Miranda pulled back after a few long minutes, both of them breathing harder than normal. She leaned her forehead on Andy’s. “Happy New Year.”

Andy laughed quietly. “Happy New Year, Miranda. If it goes like this for the rest of the year it’ll be happy, definitely.”

Miranda pulled back then and looked over Andy carefully once more. Her hands slipped from Andy’s face and down to the hands Andy still had on Miranda’s waist. “Mmm, yes, perhaps. I believe, however, that this means we need to talk.”

Andy’s heart sunk a bit at that. That phrase never meant anything good.

Miranda squeezed Andy’s hands. “Just so we are clear at what is happening between us, Andrea. Communication was often a problem in my previous relationships, and while I do not believe we’ve had this problem, I do not want to start now, you understand?”

Andy nodded. “Of course.” She swallowed hard. That almost made it sound like this was going to be a thing. A real relationship between them. She hadn’t even known Miranda had felt anything other than friendship for her. But now looking back…it made complete sense. The little things Miranda did for her under the guise of close friendship, could be read in a romantic way, very, very easily. Andy’s heart beat hard in her chest. Oh god.

Miranda smiled at her, small and hesitant. “Help me put the girls to bed and then we can talk?”

Andy nodded again, warmth suffusing her being. “Ok.” She walked around the couch again and scooped up Caroline carefully into her arms. The little girl was light for her age, but still the weight made Andy grunt just a little bit. Miranda came in beside her and picked up Cassidy with the ease that only a mother had. She motioned with her head for Andy to follow her and took Cassidy out of the door with sure, even steps. Andy walked behind her, adjusting Caroline carefully into a better position for carrying.

Miranda led them up a flight of stairs and to the left. She opened a door and motioned Andy through. She stepped back and went for the next door on the right and stepped through. Andy walked into Caroline’s room and pulled back the covers shakily with one hand while she held the little girl fast with the other. She managed to lower Caroline gently down and tuck her in without waking her. Andy breathed out a sigh of relief as she brushed the girl’s bangs from her face and smiled down at her. She was such a cute little girl and Andy really did love both her and her sister so much.

Miranda appeared beside her and reached out to take Andy’s hand. She leaned down and kissed Caroline on the forehead. “Goodnight Bobbsey,” she whispered.

The love that Andy felt in that moment for Miranda and the girls was rather overwhelming. She swallowed and squeezed Miranda’s hand gently as the other woman stood and pulled her from the room. Miranda led her back down to her study and sat down on the couch with Andy beside her. She saw Miranda visibly swallow before taking one last deep breath and turning to Andy.

“From the kiss I take it that you are indeed attracted to me,” Miranda said.

Andy nodded. “Yeah, I really am.” That was probably an understatement, but it would do for now.

“And what exactly would you like this to be?”

“Honestly, Miranda, I would take anything you would give me.”

“In your wildest dreams then, where would this go?”

“Wildest dreams? I'd want to be with you in a relationship for as long as possible. Forever if it worked out.”

“And the girls do not deter you.”

“I've already fallen in love with them. They're wonderful and even if this between us didn't work out I’d want to be part of their lives.”

Miranda smiled gently at that.

“What do you want, Miranda?”

Miranda was silent for a long moment. “I don't know. Admittedly I would like to try, but at the same time…Andrea you must understand that there are a great many things that stand in the way. Both of our careers, age, the press, things that even I can't predict. I'm not the warmest person, as you know. I don't want anyone to say that you got to the place you have in the company because of me. I don't want anyone to doubt for one second that you are as skilled as you are. I also, selfishly don't want to lose my own job. Irv will use any excuse to have me out and I don't doubt he would be at the head of the line when it came out that I was dating a woman almost half my age. You aren't even allowed to legally drink yet and the press would have a field day with that. I don't want the girls to be effected by that either. They were too young to understand the press when I divorced their father, but now…” Miranda trailed off. “And yet I find myself still wanting to try as selfish as that may be in regards to you and the girls.”

“Miranda, don't worry about me. The girls…well I don't want them to get hurt either. That's the last thing I want. But I mean, for all intents and purposes the press doesn't have to know any more than they already do. We already do all the things a stereotypical couple do, but everyone assumes we're friends despite that. As long as we refrained from public displays of affection we would be ok.”

“I see what you mean, Andrea, but I don't know.”

Andy started to make circles on the back of Miranda's hand with her thumb.

“You're so young. Why would you ever want to stay with someone as old as I am? What if you find someone else and leave? It would crush the girls…and I believe it would crush me as well.”

“Miranda I—”

“Don't make promises you can't keep. You don't know what the future holds.”

“No, I don't, no more than you do, but I do know what the past was like. Miranda I've thought of no one else but you since you walked into the photo shoot two years ago. I've barely even looked. No one holds my interest because everything in me is so focused on you.”

Miranda swallowed audibly. “Andrea…” She closed her eyes. “I'm not sure I can do this. At least not right now, not successfully with all these voices in my head saying it won't work out. I've self-sabotaged relationships before and if we were to try this…I don't want to have that happen to us. You are my truest friend and I don't want to lose you just because I am incapable of handling a romantic attachment. Do you understand?”

Andy raised Miranda's hand to her lips and pressed a gentle kiss against it. “I understand. It's why I never told you that I had a crush on you in the first place.”

They sat in silence for a while. Miranda never let go of Andy's hand and Andy wasn't about to let go either. She lasted in that silence for as long as she could before she spoke up.

“So what happens now?”

Miranda looked at her with watery blue eyes. “I'm not sure. Can we carry on as before? Do you think that's possible?”

“It can be if that's what you need.”

Miranda nodded slowly. “I think so.”

“Then yes.”

Miranda sighed heavily. “Thank you.”

Andy had to try at least once to salvage this. She had had the relationship of her dreams in her hands, but it was slipping through faster than air. How could you have a grip on something that really never was? “Miranda if you ever change your mind—”

“You will be the first one to know. I hope this isn't forever either and perhaps maybe I can work through everything, perhaps we both can, but until then.”

Andy nodded, slightly defeated and yet also slightly hopeful. Miranda had opened herself, up to Andy in a way she was sure that few people had ever seen before. The fact that Miranda had been that vulnerable in front of her spoke league about where they were in relation to one another. She hoped that this wasn't the death knell of anything more because of that. She had lived on hope this far and would continue to do so even now.

“It's late,” Andy said, standing, “I should get home.”

“Stay,” Miranda said, quickly, standing up and grabbing Andy's arm. “God knows how many drunks there are in the streets right now. It wouldn't be safe. There's a guest room on the second floor you can use. I have clothing you can borrow for the night. Just stay. I want you safe.”

Andy looked into Miranda's eyes and could say nothing more than, “Yes, Miranda.”

Miranda looked relieved and led Andy up to the most luxurious room she’d ever slept in. She fell asleep that night surrounded by the smell of Miranda thinking and dreaming of  the other woman and the things that could've happened and the that might still be.


	10. Chapter 10

Andy sighed as she led a troupe of dancers into the small Italian restaurant. It was the end of summer season again. She had been a member of the corps for a year now. She had learned so much, and she had a lot left to go. Maybe next year she would get the promotion to soloist, maybe not. She had hope. She had hope about a lot of things.

Her heart seized as she saw the inside of the restaurant. Memories of her first meal with Miranda here came flooding back. The same small Italian man came out and greeted them with a warm smile. He bid the large party to wait just a few minutes while he went to set up a table for them. The girls all nodded, breathing in the garlic fumes and humming in appreciation. They were all starving after that last performance and Andy had suggested Italian as the perfect fix. She hadn’t really thought that it would affect her so much.

She and Miranda hadn’t grown apart in the intervening months since New Year’s, but things had changed no matter if they wanted them to or not. Miranda still called her every day, they still went out to dinner with the twins as often as they could manage, but there was almost a weight in their interactions. She didn’t feel weightless anymore when talking to Miranda, but god above did she still feel warm and safe.

She shook herself as the owner of the place came back out and led them to a group of tables that had all been pushed together for them. All the girls filed in and sat down, talking excitedly. They looked over the rather lengthy menu and moaned over the selection and just how much food they were going to cram in their mouths. Andy tried to join their banter, but found she really couldn’t. A year ago she’d come to this place and this had started her and Miranda on a whole new path. She knew it had been a strengthening of their relationship and hadn’t dreamed of more. Except that she had and now that she knew it had been possible for one fleeting second, this place hurt.

But there was still that hope she lived on. She knew Miranda lived on hope too. They would figure it out. The weight would leave them. They just had to figure it out. But that day wasn’t today, and so she ordered the farthest thing she could get from calamari and hoped that that would alleviate at least some of the feelings of flashback that she had.

The meal progressed easily, the girls talking around her loudly. They tried to draw her into the conversation a few times, but when they got the message that Andy was having an off night and didn’t really want to talk they just patted her on the arm and shoulder and handed her another breadstick with a sympathetic smile. Andy appreciated them so much in that moment. She couldn’t imagine being with any other company in the world. Everyone was so close and such good friends. Miranda and the girls were her family, but these girls were her home away from home.

They all paid quickly once they were done. Now that they were fed the food coma and the physical activity of the day was taking its toll on all of them. Everyone gathered their stuff and headed for the door. Andy with her heavy steps was the last one in the group walking.

“Young lady,” the old man called.

Andy turned around on instinct. She pointed to herself and titled her head to the side in question.

The old man nodded and walked closer. He glanced over her shoulder at her friends that were waiting for her and hesitated. Andy looked at him for a moment before turning around and waving her friends on. It wasn’t like the old man could really do anything to her. Her friends shrugged before filing out into the parking lot to wait for her.

“Yes?” Andy asked as the door shut behind the rest of the corps.

“You didn’t come here with Miranda?” He looked at her curiously.

Andy shook her head. “No, she’s in the Hamptons with the girls this week for vacation.”

The old man hummed and stroked his chin. “I figured that she would be wherever you are.”

Andy shrugged. “Saratoga is nice, but it doesn’t exactly have a beach. And since she and the girls have seen Midsummer Night’s Dream already last year it wasn’t like there was anything new to see.”

“No, young lady, you misunderstand, it wouldn’t matter if there was something new to see. She only brings special ones here. You’re the only one she’s brought here since that young man she married.” He scoffed. “Problem child that man was from the moment I saw him, but she liked him well enough and so I did not say anything.”

“I’m not special.” She shook her head. “I’m just a friend and she was treating me to dinner after a performance. It was nothing really.”

He reached out and patted her on the shoulder. “I think you know you’re more than that. I can see it in your face. Never doubt it, young lady. Come back again with Miranda next summer.” And with that he smiled at her once more and shuffled off.

Andy stared after him for a long second before shaking her head and walking out into the parking lot. She sighed and let her friends envelop her and whisk her back to the hotel. Maybe she was special, but not enough.

 

Andy lazed on her couch enjoying the lazy day. She was midway into her break between summer and fall seasons. She loved these little breaks she got. Her parents had just left from a visit and for a week she had forgotten about any and all troubles she might have had and been stuffed with enough home cooking and other food to make Emily cringe every time she saw Andy. Andy had just smiled and offered her mashed potatoes with enough butter and sour cream in them to send Emily running for the hills.

She wondered what she would do today. She really didn’t have anything planned other than sleeping in and now that she was awake that was off her list. She should probably get out and exercise some of the food off, but right now it was almost a hundred degrees so waiting until it cooled down was probably a better idea. Then again if she walked to Central Park there was enough shade there that she would be fine. If she brought a book and a blanket she could make a day out of reading in the sunshine.

Andy stood up. That sounded really nice actually. She packed everything she wanted in her bag and then changed quickly out of the pjs she’d had on all morning. She was out of the apartment in less than fifteen minutes, walking easily to the park. The apartment that Emily had found really was in a great spot less than a block away from the park. She walked to one of the entrances and strolled to one of her favorite spots. She looked around there were a few people around, but not many. Perfect. She flopped the blanket down and laid down and cracked open her book and got lost in the world in the pages.

“Patricia no!” A familiar voice startled her out of her reverie after about an hour of flipping pages.

Andy looked up and around for the source of the voice but then the breath was knocked out of her as a large St. Bernard puppy jumped onto her stomach. She tried to pull in a steady breath as the dog started to lick her quite possibly to death.

“Patricia!” another voice called out, similar to the first, but not the same. “Where’d you go.”

Andy managed to pull in a breath again and pull Patricia away from her face enough to call out. “She’s over here.”

She threw aside her book and sat up. Patricia sat back on her haunches with her tongue lolling out of her mouth with a doggie version of a smile on her face. Andy rolled her eyes at the puppy that was bigger already that some full grown dogs. Patricia had been so tiny and cute a few months back when Miranda had first gotten her for the twins birthday, but now she was really starting to grow.

“Andy?”

Andy closed her eyes and sighed. Of course it couldn’t be one of the days where the twins were out with their nanny. She had forgotten about her feelings for Miranda for a whole week. Hadn’t pined for the other woman, hadn’t wished that Miranda loved her as more than a friend. They had talked, of course, but the distraction of her parents hadn’t allowed for any real reflection.

“Yeah, Miranda, I’m over here.”

A second later two red heads were barreling towards her and Patricia. Andy quickly grabbed up Patricia’s leash so she couldn’t go darting away again. Patricia, however, seemed quite content to just sit beside Andy panting, and for that Andy was glad.

The twins jumped on Andy, giggling. “Andy!” They both exclaimed.

Cassidy pulled back. “We didn’t know you were here. You could have come and played with us at the playground.”

Andy smiled down at her. “I’m sorry I missed it.” She ruffled the girls hair.

“But Mommy was taking us to her favorite spot in the park for a picnic, maybe you could come with us for that.” Caroline looked up at her with big blue eyes, so like Miranda’s.

Andy’s heart melted a little bit, but she knew she couldn’t cave. “I wouldn’t want to intrude. Besides, your mom probably only brought enough food for the three of you.”

A white head emerged from the trees surrounding the path and walked towards them. “Nonsense, Andrea, I always bring enough food on a picnic to feed an army.” She glanced over at the twins. “Some of us are rather indecisive.”

The twins giggled and latched on to both of Andy’s arms. “So can she come with us Mommy, please?” Cassidy whipped out the puppy dog eyes and Caroline wasn’t far behind.

“Well, girls, since this was already where I was taking you, perhaps we may join Andrea if she doesn’t mind. She already has a blanket set out and everything.” Miranda looked at Andy questioningly. For a second a flash of something passed through Miranda’s eyes that Andy couldn’t quite place. If it had been anyone else Andy would have thought it was longing, but that didn’t quite fit Miranda, no matter what the situation was between them.

“Sure guys, have a seat.”

The twins cheer and settled down right beside Andy. Miranda slipped off the low heels she’d worn to the park and took her own seat across from Andy and girls, starting to unpack the food in the picnic basket carefully. Miranda looked over at Any again, appraisingly. Andy just started back wondering what in the world was going on. Whatever Miranda had been looking for, she found it as she started to hand the girls food.

“What would you girls like as your main dish?”

“Chicken,” Cassidy said quickly.

Caroline thought for a minute before answering, “That cold soup thing, Mommy.”

Miranda nodded, pulling out paper plates and put the chicken on one and handed it to Cassidy before pulling a small bowl of soup out and handing that to Caroline.

“And what would you like Andrea?”

“What are the choices?” Andy swallowed hard, a lump forming as she looked at Miranda, in casual clothing and makeup sitting just a foot from her. She looked like a dream.

“Fried chicken and the soup, it’s gazpacho, then there’s antipasta, and I believe they are turkey sandwiches. There’s also potato salad, fresh cut vegetables, assorted fruit, and chips for sides.”

“Quite the spread.” Andy smiled. Miranda really never did anything halfway. “Um, the turkey sandwich sounds good.” With Miranda it wouldn’t be a regular turkey sandwich, but some gourmet thing that would blow her mind.

Miranda nodded, pulled out another paper plate, grabbed a sandwich wrapped in brown paper and handed it to Andy on the plate. She pulled out all the sides and the twins carefully dug in, loading up the plates their Mom had handed them with tiny portions of everything there was. Andy smiled at them and grabbed some potato salad and chips and sat back. A second later a water bottle appeared by her leg and she looked up at Miranda who sent her that little smile she wore only around her and the girls. Andy smiled shy back and dug in.

She moaned loudly at the first bite of the sandwich. “Oh my god, Miranda what’s in this?”

Miranda looked like she was blushing, but Andy wrote it off. It was sunny after all, the sun was probably just bringing out a little color. “Honey roasted turkey, spinach, lemon aioli, and roasted red peppers.”

“It’s so good.” Andy had to hold herself back from horking in the whole thing in three bites.

“I’m glad you think so.” Miranda unwrapped her own sandwich daintily and bit into it. She hummed quietly before looking at the girls. “Is the food satisfactory, Bobbseys?”

The girls nodded. Cassidy chewed quickly so she could answer. “Yeah, Mommy!” She smiled and it showed off the gap in her front teeth.

“Cassidy, you lost a tooth!” Andy exclaimed and then smiled at the little girl.

“Yeah, I did on Monday. Then the tooth fairy came and I got twenty dollars under my pillow.” She smiled again, even wider, excitement ratcheting up a notch.

“That’s great.” Andy melted a bit at the image of Miranda sneaking into her daughters room late at night just to keep the tradition alive in her little family. She looked over at Miranda and smiled secretly at the woman.

Miranda’s eyes twinkled as she turned to Caroline. “Yes, and Caroline will be visited by the tooth fairy soon as well.”

Caroline smiled this time, tongue pushing one of her front teeth and wiggling it. “Yeah, see, Andy? I have a loose tooth, too.”

“I’m sure the tooth fairy will be pleased. Do you know what you’re going to do with the money she gives you.”

Caroline frowned a bit, concentrating. “I’m not sure yet. Maybe I’ll save it and get the new game I want when I have enough. Or maybe Cas and I can go to the arcade. Or,” She quickly listed off six other possibilities.

Andy smiled over at Miranda again. The girls were just so incredibly cute sometimes she couldn’t stand it. Miranda was watching Caroline with the most loving expression on her face. She looked over at Andy and her look didn’t change for a long, long second. Andy swallowed hard once more and looked back at Caroline.

“But Caro, if you and I put our money together we can get Crash racing,” Cassidy said.

Caroline’s eyes widened. “Yeah!”

“So I take it you saved your money, Cassidy?” Andy asked.

She nodded. “Yeah, video games cost more money than I had, but I had some left over allowance money, but if Caro loses her tooth soon then we can just get the game and share. It’s two player anyway.”

“Oh, maybe I can play you guys sometimes. I’m sure you’ll beat me, I’m terrible at racing games, but it’ll be fun.”

Both the twins nodded vigorously. “That sounds fun.”

Andy looked over at Miranda who nodded slightly. She had permission from Miranda too. She shivered at the thought of being in Miranda’s townhouse again. She hadn’t been there since New Year’s, but she would do anything for the twins. Besides, video games were fun. She missed the old SNES system of her brother’s that she’d played with on her breaks from school.

They finished their meal quickly after that. Miranda carefully packed everything back up and the twins shot up. They looked at Miranda expectantly, grabbing Patricia’s leash. Miranda looked up at them and arched an eyebrow.

“I suppose you may go play, but stay within sight and do not talk to strangers. Keep a better grip on Patricia this time, please.”

The twins nodded and ran off with Patricia bounding at their heels in great puppy dog strides. They ran around with Patricia, playing some sort of tag game that only the twins knew the rules to. Andy couldn’t really make hide nor hair of them, but the twins were laughing and that was enough.

“They have enough energy for five people,” Miranda said looking out at her children.

“They do, but then again I think all six year olds do.”

Miranda hummed and stretched her hands about her head lazily. “What were you doing in the park today, Andrea?”

Andy picked up the book that had gotten pushed behind her in the scuffle of their meal. She held it up for Miranda to see. “Just catching up on my reading. What spurred this outing to the park? I think you usually worked in the mornings on Saturday.”

“I do normally since the twins have dance in the mornings, but they are in-between classes at the moment and so they had a free morning. They’ll be off to their father’s for two weeks tomorrow. I thought the time was perfect for a family outing. The print deadline is weeks away besides.”

Andy nodded. “Oh, nice.” She kept watch on the twins. “I bet it must get lonely in the house without them. It’s so big.”

Miranda was silent for a long moment. “Yes, it does,” she finally said quietly. “I do manage. Mostly I work so I can be free as much as possible right when they come home. I only come home to sleep and sometimes not even then…”

Andy ached to reach out to Miranda and take her hand. Miranda sounded so lonely in that moment that Andy wanted to do anything she could to comfort her.

“Um, if you have any free time maybe we could go out to dinner? I know it’s not usually what we do, but you wouldn’t have to be at home alone or at work.” Andy felt her cheeks reddening.

“I suppose that would be an amiable idea.”

Andy’s head snapped around to look at Miranda. Miranda avoided her gaze, looking out at the twins. She had been so sure that she had overstepped her bounds with that request, that Miranda would balk since one of her protests against their relationship had been the press getting wind of it. Going out with the twins looked less suspicious than the two of them alone. And yet, here Miranda was, agreeing to dinner alone with her.

“Awesome,” Andy said after she got over her shock. “I’m available anytime since this is in between seasons for the next two weeks.”

Miranda took out her cell phone and typed a few things in. Andy caught a glimpse of what looked like a calendar before her eyes were drawn to a loud scream. The twins were running around giggling and shrieking, so it had been a scream of fun apparently. Andy relaxed a bit once she saw that they were ok.

“Friday would be best for me, any time after seven. My schedule for next week isn’t quite set yet and would be more variable.”

Andy’s mouth went dry. Friday night dinner. As if that wasn’t a major date night or anything. If she thought about it too much she could almost fool herself into believing that it was a real date, but down that path lay madness and heartbreak.

“Sure, that’s cool. Any place you have in mind to go?” Andy had suggestions, but she knew that Miranda would shoot them down as too pedestrian for her tastes. Better just to let Miranda pick out where they went since Andy herself would eat anything set in front of her for the most part.

“There’s a new up and coming restaurant that everyone has been raving about. They all say that the place makes better steaks than Smith and Wollensky. I for one am skeptical of this claim, but nonetheless, I wish to see for myself.”

Andy snorted out a laugh. “Ok, sounds good to me. Whatever shall you do if they are better than Smith and Wollensky?”

“First, dear Andrea, they must prove that they are, then I will figure out just what I will do. It doesn’t bear thought to think up a plan for a contingency with little chance of happening.”

“Ah, I see. Save the major scheming for Runway, then, don’t you?”

“Of course. I can’t have the rabble thinking they can oust me from my position, now can I?”

“Of course not.” Andy smiled and flopped back on the blanket, happier than she had been in a while, but the gaping hole inside her was still there and aching more and more as she interacted, no, flirted with Miranda. Because that’s what this banter was, it was most assuredly flirting. She could see the future laying out before her behind her sunlit eyelids. It was as warm and lovely as the sun shining down on her in that moment. That caused the biggest ache of all. They could be so good if they let themselves.

But that was the trick, they had to let themselves.

She opened her eyes and looked at Miranda. Miranda’s eyes held enough melancholy to drown the both of them in a sea the color of ice blue. They had made it six months like this, but Andy wondered just how much of that six months was actually living versus existing.

Taking a chance she reached out and grabbed Miranda’s hand. Miranda stiffened for just a second before relaxing into Andy’s grip. She laced her finger’s through Andy’s. Andy reveled in the soft skin rubbing against hers. It was a perfect moment that stilled the ache for just a little while. Andy would take what they could get as they listened to the twins playing off in the wide expanse of grass for a long while and only parted when it was time to go.


	11. Chapter 11

Andy was running on the treadmill at her gym when her phone rang loudly. She stabbed at the button to slow the machine down before grabbing up her phone and looking at the caller ID. Laurent. She raised a brow at the number. It was still two days before the Christmas season began. What could he want on a break?

“Hello?” Andy said as she walked on the treadmill, letting her muscles cool down.

“Andy,” he said in his slightly accented voice. “Good, I’m glad I reached you. Are you available today?”

“Yeah, I mean, in like an hour. Right now I’m at the gym, but if I swing by my place and grab my gear I’ll be good to go. Why?”

“Petra tore her ACL and we need someone to replace her. The rest of the soloists are already assigned their parts so I’ve called a few potential candidates from the corps to fill her spot, you’re one of them.”

Andy’s heart sped up. A soloist role. Holy shit. This could be her chance to move up the ranks more permanently.

“When do you need me there by?”

“As soon as you can get here would be wonderful.”

Andy hit the stop button on the treadmill and sprinted towards the locker room. “Will do, I’ll be there ASAP.”

“Good.” And with that Laurent hung up.

Andy stuffed her phone in her pocket and pushed that much faster. She couldn’t believe this was happening. Poor Petra, but it wasn’t a surprise. She’d been having problems all fall season. She was a veteran. It was a miracle she hadn’t been hurt before now. Still, Andy would send her some flowers later.

 She threw her things in her bag and sprinted towards the door. This was her chance. She saw going to dance her ass off and maybe, just maybe, she’d make soloist next year. If things with Miranda weren’t going to work out, this was the next best thing.

 

The first thing she did emerging from Lincoln Center was dial Miranda. She was practically floating along the sidewalk at a pace that had seasoned New Yorkers growling at her, but she didn’t care.

“Hello?” Miranda asked a bit of a snarl in her voice.

That grounded Andy really fast. “Oh, sorry, Miranda, is this a bad time?”

“No, Andrea,” Miranda’s voice softened. “It’s been a rather…trying day, but I am always glad to hear from you.”

“Well, I do have good news at least.” Andy smiled again, the light mood coming back to her in an instant.

“What is this good news?”

“One of the soloists tore her ACL and there was no one else to cover it, so Laurent held auditions for the part for a few of the corps members. Miranda, he picked me for the part.” Andy felt like jumping up and down, but managed to refrain. Even in New York that might be a bit weird.

“Oh, Andrea.” Andy could hear the wide smile in Miranda’s voice. “That’s wonderful. The girls will be so thrilled to hear that. They can’t wait to see you in the Nutcracker again.”

“You’re coming to see me?” Andy asked, a little breathless.

“We are. I learned from my mistakes last time and bought the tickets back in March.”

“God, that’s great, Miranda, so great. I can’t wait for you guys to watch. I can’t even describe how happy I am right now.”

“I imagine it would be quite a lot.”

“That might be the biggest understatement ever. I’m physically having to restrain myself from squealing.”

Miranda chuckled, low and almost like a purr. It did sinful things to Andy’s insides. She shivered violently but kept walking towards the subway.

“I can imagine.” Miranda paused for just a second. “I knew you would get a break eventually, Andrea. You are so very skilled.”

Andy’s insides twisted even more. “Thank you, Miranda.”

“I’m already planning on buying tickets to your first performance as a principal dancer. I hope you know that.”

She felt like she was about to be mush on the floor. Her parents had always believed in her, but Miranda’s endorsement always meant so much more. “I hope I make it there so you can come and see me.”

“I know you will, Andrea, I always have since that first photoshoot.”

Voices sounded in the background and Miranda practically growled at them. Andy felt a little bad for whoever was on the end of Miranda’s wrath.

“Andrea, it seems I have to go. I will call you later, however, and you will tell me all about the audition.”

“Ok, Miranda that sounds nice.”

“Goodbye, dear.”

“Bye.”

The phone went dead in her hands and Andy smiled and smiled until she got home and then she melted into the couch. It was amazing what Miranda could still make her feel with a couple of words. She was still a goner, but that was ok by her at the moment. She was going to smile enough to make Emily nervous. She’d just stuff some cheese cubes in her face, because she wasn’t giving up this feeling for the world.

 

Andy swallowed hard. Miranda was out in the audience. It didn’t matter that she had performed this role for most of the season, she was more nervous now than she had been going on for the first performance. She wanted to be perfect for Miranda. There were no corps members she could hide behind now, to cover the little mistakes she made. She was out in front. So far she thought she had done so well, but this was different.

She took a deep breath as the first notes came from the orchestra. The curtain lifted slowly. The first line of corps dancers walked slowly out. Andy heard her cue and she was prancing on stage, twirling and hitting every move at the right moment, no mistakes. Her body relaxed into the music as it always did. She could feel the concerns slipping away from her. Miranda was still present in her mind, as always, but the worry wasn’t there. She danced for the other woman with no pressure on her shoulders. She floated, glided, spun across the stage even better than she had before. It took all of her training to keep the serene face she needed instead of the big smile that wanted to paint itself across her face.

This feeling was why she had picked dancing as her career, why she worked so hard in a field that everyone else called an impossible career path. They hadn’t understood dancing like she had. Miranda did, somehow. Maybe because she was an artist herself. Anyone who had seen the pages of Runway would agree with her. They were pieces of art. The mediums were different, but that didn’t matter in the end, they both were beautiful.

It was intermission before she knew it. She padded off the stage, drank enough water to drown something and took a deep breath for the first time in an hour. The dancers around her were smiling and laughing, some were serious, still in the show mindset. Andy stripped off her costume quickly and pulled on the next one with ease. She wondered what Miranda had thought of the first act. She wondered if she still saw that skill in Andy that she had two and half years ago. She hoped so.

Then the call rang out and everyone scurried to their places. Andy slipped back into that light feeling easily. The curtain rose again and they were all dancing out. The final act played out on the stage and Andy played her part as best as she could. She swore she could feel Miranda’s eyes on her, but that could just be a trick. It was an audience of thousands, how could she feel just one woman’s eyes on her. But if there was anyone that could do it, it would be Miranda.

The final notes sounded and Andy froze in place as the curtain dropped in front of them. She had done it. She had danced her first solo role in front of Miranda. And she had nailed every single move. She couldn’t be happier with herself, but she still needed to know what Miranda thought. The dancers all gathered together as the curtain raised again. They took their bows to thunderous applause. Andy bowed with the other soloists and then scurried off stage.

She set a land speed record taking off her makeup and changing into street clothes. Laurent had talked to them before the performance and wouldn’t need to talk to them again until the next day. She wanted to catch Miranda. They hadn’t agreed on any plans after the show, but she still wanted to at least talk to her.

She shoved her stuff into her bag and turned to exit the room only to be tackled by two twin red heads who were jumping up and down. “Andy! You were so good.  You made everyone else look silly out there dancing.”

Andy ruffled Cassidy’s hair. “Now, now, Cassidy. I would have looked awfully silly out there dancing by myself. I can’t exactly be a sugar plum fairy and a rat at the same time now can I?”

Cassidy frowned but nodded. “I guess, but still you were really good.”

“Thank you.” Andy smiled down at her.

“Yeah, you were really pretty,” Caroline said quietly, words almost lost in the bustle of backstage.

“I’ll bet you two will look even better when you dance your first nutcracker.” She patted them both on the head and looked up when the sound of heels echoed clearly. Miranda was there with a smile on her face, small, and barely there by anyone else’s standards, but still there most assuredly.

“You’ve gotten even better since the last time I saw you dance, Andrea. I wasn’t sure it was possible, but you’ve proved me wrong yet again.”

Andy felt herself blushing as she glanced away. “Thanks, Miranda, that means a lot. These two munchkins already said I was the prettiest one out there. You all are too complimentary.”

“Never to those who don’t deserve it.”

“Andy!” An accented voice called out behind her.

Andy frowned apologetically at Miranda and the girls. “One sec?”

“Of course,” Miranda said easily.

Andy shot her a smile before turning around to find Laurent walking towards her with a big smile on his face. She met him halfway.

“Andy, that was wonderful, you showed so much potential. Wherever that sort of dancing came from it was just…” Laurent shook his head, at a loss for words. “You’ve been great all season, but I would pay good money to see something like that again. The soloist spot is still open for next season. Will you take it? It will be a permanent promotion this time.”

Andy’s heart leapt into her throat. “Oh my god, of course I’ll take it. I can’t even believe—thank you. Just thank you.”

“No need to thank me. You figure out how to dance like that on a regular basis and principal dancer will be yours in a very short time. I’ll call you about the paperwork after the holidays. For now go enjoy yourself.”

“Thanks, you too.” Andy beamed at him, feeling lighter than the clouds. Twenty-one and she had finally made it to soloist with the definite possibility of principal dancer on the horizon.

She turned around and looked at Miranda who was looking at her curiously. And it was all because of Miranda, not in the way Miranda feared, that she would propel her career and everyone would think she did not deserve what she got, but because Miranda inspired her to dance her absolute best. She walked back to the little family, her little family, with that same blinding smile on her face.

“What did he want, Andrea?” Miranda asked as soon as she was in hearing distance.

“He just offered me the soloist position full time starting next season. I did it Miranda, I really did it.”

“What does that mean, Andy?” Cassidy asked.

Andy crouched down and hugged Cassidy on impulse and then Caroline a second later. “It means that I’m the second best type of dancer in the whole company. You guys know what Prima Ballerinas are, right?”

Both of them nodded.

“Well now I’m right under them. I’m what the company calls a soloist. They get the good parts that the principal dancers don’t want or there aren’t enough to fill.”

“So it’s really good then?” Caroline asked.

“Yes, yes it is.” She laughed, still unable to believe it. It was going to take a while to really sink it. It had taken her a week to really believe that she’d gotten into the school when she was fourteen. She thought it was going to take at least that long now, if not longer. This was bigger.

“I suppose it is rather fitting, then, that the twins and I would like to ask you to dinner,” Miranda said from above.

Andy looked up from her place on the floor. She definitely wasn’t dressed to go out much of anywhere fancy, which was totally what Miranda was thinking from the look on her face. Then again, if she went anywhere with Miranda Priestly, no one was really going to bar her access because of what she was wearing.

Still, she stood. “I would love to, but I’m not exactly in dinner attire.”

Miranda waved it off. “If it really bothers you, Emily can messenger something, but I think you look just fine in what you’re in now.” Her eyes trailed over Andy’s body for a bit longer than was polite.

Andy felt the fire rise within her and she wished that New Years a year ago had worked out differently for the millionth time. “Well, with a rousing endorsement like that, how can I say no?” She smiled, and it was a bit shaky, but it held.

The twins squealed below them and grabbed Andy’s hands. “Come on, Andy, it’s gonna be tasty!” Cassidy squealed out. Together the two twins were better than a bulldozer and Andy really had no choice but to follow them. She glanced back at Miranda with eyes that screamed help at least a bit, while she stumbled forward at an awkward angle.

Miranda for her part, just looked on, amused. She grabbed up Andy’s dance bag ad followed them as the twins continued to talk Andy’s ear off.

Once they were in the car, Andy sat back and thought for just a second. Now Miranda had been there for every single one of her promotions. Even her parents, before she had gone off to New York hadn’t been there for every major award Andy had ever received and they had less demanding work schedules than Miranda did. For that to have happened she had to be a ridiculously high priority in Miranda’s life, even still, after last year. The old man’s words at the restaurant came back to her. She was someone special to Miranda. But really, if that was so true, then why couldn’t she see that Andy wouldn’t be better off without her?

Andy shook herself. This wasn’t the time of place to think of such things. This was a happy night and she was going to have dinner with her three favorite girls in the world to celebrate the fact that she was making progress towards her lifelong goal. The one that millions of little girls wanted, but only a few really achieved. She was doing it.

She turned around and smiled at the girls and Miranda and jumped right into their conversation. She met Miranda’s eyes right after she asked Caroline a question and she saw it in Miranda’s eyes, that the other woman had been thinking about the exact same thing, or at least along the same lines. They both smiled at each other sadly for a long few seconds before they both turned to the twins and started to talk to them again.

And maybe, Andy thought, seeing that look, that all wasn’t lost entirely. Nothing was lost entirely until their friendship ended, and Andy wasn’t about to ever let that happen. Miranda and the twins were too precious to her.

She knew she would remember this promotion for the rest of her life, but she’d also remember Miranda being there too, and for now that was enough.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for being such a fuck truck and not updating for like two months. I was a lazy blob one month and then the next school started and with four heavy writing and heavy reading english courses and grad school applications, I've been lucky to update the fics I have. Mostly they've managed to keep up a sort of regular posting schedule because I had huge reserves of fic written ahead of where I was posting. That's also the case here for now. For those of you waiting for Protection updates, it doesn't have any reserves, I was writing chapter by chapter, but I'm not abandoning it but at the same time I'm not sure when it's gonna be updated. Bear with me for the next couple of months, I love these fics and I love this pairing but sanity is cool too. Anyway, with that, enjoy this super late update.

Andy pulled in a breath of June air. Spring season was done for another year. There was Saratoga season in a month, but for now she was off yet again. She wondered idly what she was going to get up to this time as she stretched, walking out of the ballet’s office, holding her last paycheck stub for the next few weeks. She didn’t have anything planned, but she so rarely did. Why plan out times that were supposed to be breaks?

The only down side of this break was for the vast majority of it, Miranda was going to be in the Hamptons with the girls. She was glad that Miranda and the girls were going to have a good time, but the thought of being in the city without them just left her feeling a little empty. Then again, she should be used to this feeling. She always felt this way when Miranda was out of town and the girls were with their father.

Oh well, Emily would be home more so at least she’d have the over excitable woman to keep her company. Maybe on this break she could introduce Emily to vegan chocolate chip cookies with the promise that they really weren’t super fattening and actually rather good for you. She’d have to have some sort of challenge after all. At least she’d convinced her to start eating more than cheese cubes last year. The woman was a trip, but in between spaz-fests and dry insults she really was a good friend.

Maybe she would go to the market and grab everything for those cookies now. She was already out, might as well be super productive. She started to walk towards the subway to head towards her favorite store when her phone rang.

She smiled as she recognized the ringtone she’s assigned to Miranda. Cruella De Vil poured out into the Manhattan air and people around her sent her looks ranging from curiosity to annoyance to almost outright anger. New Yorkers. Andy smiled at them before picking up her phone.

“Hi, Miranda,” Andy said with a laugh, continuing to walk down the sidewalk at a good clip.

“Andrea.” She sighed. “I suppose you still have that horrible ringtone for me judging by that laugh. Really, what were you thinking? I do not make fur coats out of dogs. As you recall I have a dog who I am quite fond of.”

“I know. But come on, for most people you are the scariest thing out there, it fits.”

Miranda made a disgusted noise. “You may keep thinking that.”

They fell silent for a few seconds. Andy wondered just how long it would take for Miranda to speak again. It was the middle of a workday after all, and one of Miranda’s last before the Hamptons.

“Andrea, I was wondering, well more the girls were wondering…” Miranda trailed off in a rare show of hesitance.

Andy stood up straighter at that. Instantly she was more alert, waiting for Miranda to continue.

“I know that you have off from the company for the next few weeks and we wondered if you would like to come to the Hamptons with us. The girls would love it if you would join us.” There was a pause and Andy heard a hitched breath before Miranda added quietly. “And I wouldn’t be quite opposed to it, either.”

Which in Miranda-speak meant that she really did want Andy to go, maybe more than the twins did. Andy’s heart beat harder in her chest. They hadn’t really been alone together in a room since New Year’s a year and a half ago. Andy knew that it was probably orchestrated on Miranda’s behalf and she didn’t blame her. It was hard between them sometimes to remember that it had been decided they would stay apart romantically.

“Oh wow, really?” Andy said, and she was more than a little breathless, even though she was only walking down the street.

“Of course, really, silly girl, do you think I would offer if I wasn’t serious?” Miranda asked, sounding a little flustered.

“I know, but still, it’s your time with the girls. I wanted to be sure, you know?”

Miranda was quiet for a long moment. “I don’t feel as if I am giving up time with them when I’m with you. It feels…better when you are around.”

Andy could hardly hear her over the city’s bustle. But still, she did and her heart beat even harder. “I, um, I’m really glad, Miranda. You guys are like my family.”

Miranda sucked in a breath. “Yes, I suppose that’s the way I feel as well.” She swallowed audibly. “And it’s only appropriate to take family on vacation is it not?” Miranda’s voice was almost back to its normal commanding timbre.

“Yeah, I guess it is.” Andy smiled. “I’d be honored to go with you guys.”

“Good. Roy will pick you up at nine in the morning in two days’ time to bring you to the townhouse.”

“I’ll be ready.”

Miranda hummed and then the line went dead. Andy looked at her phone for a minute and rolled her eyes, fondly exasperated. Even after all these years Miranda couldn’t be trusted to say goodbye like a normal person. Then again, Andy supposed she wouldn’t be Miranda otherwise.

She slipped her phone back in her pocket and resisted the urge to squeal. She was going to go the Hamptons with Miranda. In a million years she wouldn’t have ever imagined this happening. Emily was totally going to get those cookies tonight and maybe a meal on top of that. It was time to celebrate. And bribe. She was totally going to have to beg Emily to help her pick out things to wear for the whole time.

She scurried off towards the subway. There was so much to do and so little time and yet she couldn’t have been happier.

 

Andy stepped out of the town car and looked around. The front door of the townhouse was open and there was the squealing of twins coming from inside. Miranda stepped out a second later with the girls right behind, tugging two little Louis Vuitton suitcases, of course. The twins shot off to the large Land Rover sitting right in front of the town car and put their suitcases neatly in the back.

“Andrea, you’re here. Wonderful. We’re almost all packed and ready to go.” Miranda smiled fondly down at the twins. “We would have been ready to go sooner, but two certain someones stayed up too late last night in their excitement and were monsters to get up this morning.”

Andy laughed. “Ah, I remember doing the same thing when I was their age the night before we went to Disney World.”

“Excited to see the Princes and Princesses, were you?”

“Um, mostly just the Princesses. Not much has changed since then, really.” Andy shrugged, blushing a little bit.

“I see,” Miranda said, shaking herself slightly. “Well, go ahead and put your bags into the car, there are just a few more things to load and we shall be on our way.” She turned to Roy. “Thank you, Roy. You may begin your time off now.”

The man nodded. “Thank you, Miranda. See you when you return.”

Miranda inclined her head and Roy got into the car and pulled off.

Andy took her bag and placed it beside the girl’s little bags and beside three other bags that had to be Miranda’s suitcases. She smirked. Obviously the fashion queen couldn’t go anywhere without enough clothes for a month or more. She stepped back again as she heard Miranda coming down the townhouse steps with more.

Miranda was tugging along Patricia, now fully grown and huge, along with a bag that had to be full of Patricia’s supplies. Andy bent down and patted the dog on the head and received a lick in return.

“Well hi there to you too, Patricia.” Andy laughed and wiped her hand on her jean shorts.

Miranda sniffed. “Yes, she does have an awful habit of licking.” But there was still a smile there as she reached down and scratched the dog behind the ears. She placed the bag of doggy supplies in the car and turned towards the house. “Girls,” she called, and somehow even though she was speaking at no louder than a conversation tone, it carried like a shout. Andy wondered how it was possible, but then again, it was Miranda. She made the impossible, possible on a regular basis.

The twins popped out, both toting a backpack that was almost as big as they were, and a smaller duffel bag. If Andy had to guess by the look of them, they were the twins’ dance bags. Andy smiled and shook her head. She should have known she wouldn’t get out of dancing at some point during this vacation. Oh well, it would keep her skills sharp and the girls were very good students.

“Ready to go?” Miranda asked them as they went and placed the last of their stuff in the back, shoving as far in as their short frames would let them.

“Yes, Mommy,” they both said.

“Good, then let Patricia get in the back and fasten yourselves in. We’ll leave after I lock up.” Miranda looked up at Andy with a look that asked ‘will you make sure they don’t injure themselves?’ To which Andy nodded.

Miranda handed over the leash to Caroline and walked off towards the front door of the townhouse. Andy stood back and watched as Caroline quietly commanded the dog to walk with her towards the back door on the passenger’s side. The little girl opened the door and without a word Patricia hopped up in the car, the vehicle jostling from the sudden addition of a hundred and fifty pounds of dog.

“In the back, Patricia,” Caroline said and then a second later Andy saw the dog’s head over the back seat. “Lay down.” And then Andy saw no more of the huge dog.

Andy smiled to herself. Caroline was going to turn out more like her mother than she thought with that quiet, commanding way already asserting itself. She reached up and shut the back of the Land Rover, watching for traffic as Cassidy pulled the door open on her side and climbed in. She shut it a minute later and Andy relaxed again. No one had died, good.

She went and climbed in the front herself and looked back to Caroline and Cassidy, strapped in to their car seats. “All ready kiddos?”

They both nodded. “Awesome. I’m glad I get to come with you guys. It’s going to be so cool.”

“Yeah!” Cassidy exclaimed. “It’s gonna be fun, Andy. Do you like to boogy board?”

“I haven’t in a long while, but I used to, yeah.”

“Awesome! You can go out with me then. Caro likes building sand castles better, which is fun, but Mom won’t let me go out in the water alone so.” She shrugged.

“Well then, I’m sure I can help you with that.” She smiled at the girl who grinned back, her happiness infectious.

“Mommy’s happy you’re going too,” Caroline said from her seat.

Andy turned to her. “I bet she is, munchkin, after all she invited me, why wouldn’t she be happy?”

Caroline shook her head. “No, you don’t understand.” She seemed to struggle with words to express what she wanted to say.  “After you said yes…I don’t think I’ve seen Mommy smile that much in a long time, Andy. She’s really happy you’re going. Not the fake happy that she is sometimes around her work friends, but really, really happy. She likes you a lot.”

Andy swallowed and looked away. “Not enough, kiddo, but that’s another story. We’re all going to have fun on this vacation and that’s what matters, right?”

Caroline frowned but nodded. It was just in time too, Miranda opened the driver’s side door and climbed in, still prim and proper, even in getting into a car. Andy was a dancer and she wasn’t sure how the other woman maintained such grace at all times.

“Are we all ready to go?” Miranda asked, gripping the keys and looking up in the rearview mirror at the twins.

They both nodded. “Yes, Mommy.”

Miranda turned to Andy, eyes bluer somehow in the bright summer sun, reflecting its way into the interior of the car. “And are you, Andrea.”

She paused for just a minute, getting lost in those eyes. She knew she shouldn’t knew that it would probably make things awkward again in a way that was just managing to fix itself after a year and a half, but in that moment she couldn’t help herself. Caroline’s words were playing in her head and the old man’s from the restaurant in Saratoga were as well. She was someone special, someone who made Miranda very, very happy. And as much as she didn’t want to have hope, she was still that naïve Midwestern girl under it all, even after living in New York for the majority of the last seven, almost eight years, and so she did. And maybe it was tragic, and maybe it was something special, but it was.

“Yeah, I’m ready.” And Andy found that she meant that on so many levels.

Miranda, ever observant as she was, picked up on that, tilting her head just slightly, eyes darkening just a shade. Her gaze tried to dissect Andy piece by piece, but from her never changing expression, Andy wondered if she got anywhere with her analysis. Really, she was the open book in this relationship, but Miranda seemed unable to understand at the moment just what was happening between them. Andy didn’t understand much more, other than understanding that something was shifting yet again and she wondered what would happen this time.

Miranda shook herself just slightly. “All right then, good. Then we will be on our way.” She turned away from Andy and turned the keys in the ignition. The Land Rover purred to life and Miranda guided them out into traffic with a firm but steady hand.

Andy watched the woman, not looking away while the twins carried out their own discussion in the back in their own little language. She wondered what they were saying. Probably something about their mom and Andy herself. Then again, maybe not. They were young after all and maybe they wouldn’t pick up on what was going on. But they were smart, so maybe they would.

“What?” Miranda asked after about ten minutes.

“Nothing, I just…” she trailed off unable to really put it into words.

“Surprised that I can drive myself places still?”

“Well, no, Miranda, why would I? You’ve driven me around before.”

Miranda hummed. “Yes, well, you would be surprised how many people assume that I don’t know how to drive since I have Roy to take me everywhere.” She shrugged just slightly. “Foolish considering I also own a Porsche, and a great many society people, as well as work people know that, but somehow it just doesn’t translate into their tiny minds.”

“You’re not the type of woman to let others do anything for you unless you already know how to do it yourself and just don’t have the time or have more important things to do. Especially something like driving. That’s almost independence in a way.”

“And so it is, Andrea. And so it is.” Miranda glanced at her for just a second. “But so many people will try and infantilize a woman in power in any way they can. It is of no real matter, however. That does not answer the question of why you were staring, though.”

Andy swallowed again before answering. There was the honest answer on the tip of her tongue. Miranda would almost certainly know if she lied. She could always come up with something that was like an honest answer but that would take time and Miranda was waiting now.

“It’s just…you’re beautiful relaxed like this. I mean you’re beautiful all the time, but there something…more about when you’re relaxed.”

Miranda was silent for a long time before she answered. “Thank you,” she said, her voice quiet, almost covered by the noise of the cars around them and the noise of the wheels on the road. “I admit I don’t find a need to be so…uptight around you, Andrea. But I think you already knew that.” She looked at Andy for as long of a moment as she could while driving. In her eyes was the night a year and a half ago, their New Year’s kiss and the conversation afterwards.

Andy glanced back at the twins. They really hadn’t talked about what had happened that night except for the one conversation after the kiss. They had danced around it, Miranda trying to figure out what she wanted, and Andy giving her the space to do so while still maintaining their former friendship. Andy knew they needed to talk more if they would ever move forward, but the twins were three feet away at most. They were engrossed in their own things, having pulled books and games from their backpacks, but Andy knew from experience that kids listened in even when everyone thought they were distracted.

“I do, Miranda.” But she said nothing more. They had two weeks by themselves to talk. The twins would be off on the beach playing or asleep early while her and Miranda were up still. There was time. But Andy knew that this trip was when this talk had to happen. Too much time had passed. She needed to know if those little sparks of hope she still had were really worth holding on to. Andy thought Miranda needed almost the same thing, as well.

“Good,” Miranda said, and the conversation was over.

Andy settled down into her seat, getting comfortable for the rest of the drive. She didn’t know much about the drive to the Hamptons, only that it was about four hours from the City on good traffic days. She hoped today was a good traffic day otherwise they were going to have grumpy seven year olds on their hands and probably a grumpy Miranda to boot. One or the other, Andy could handle, but both at the same time might be a little much even for her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slinks from my cave* I’m sorry about the disappearing act. Again. *shoves this to you and runs*

Luck was on her side. The ride to the Hamptons was relatively smooth. And beautiful, Andy thought, as they past more green than she had seen in years. Living in the city, she forgot how much she missed being surrounded by trees. Central Park wasn’t really enough, and being in Saratoga was more about work than anything.

They pulled up at Miranda beach house after about four and half hours. The twins were roused by the sound of tires on gravel and by the time they stopped at the house they were already fighting free of their car seats and climbing out of the car with giggles. Patricia followed the girls out sedately, sniffing around the grass for a little while before going about her business.

Miranda and Andy sat in the front seat together for a few moments in silence.

“This is a really beautiful place, Miranda,” Andy said, breaking the quiet.

“Thank you. That’s why I bought it. I wanted the girls to have a nice place to come during the summer. This was the one place I could picture them playing, growing up summer by summer.”

Andy’s hand itched to reach out but she managed to keep it in her lap. She laughed quietly. “They’re kids, I’m sure they would have been thrilled with any place that had beach access, but I know what you mean. This place suits them, suits you, when you’re just Miranda and not Miranda Priestly, fashion queen.”

“You think so?” Miranda didn’t look at her, but Andy could tell she wanted to, to see if Andy was really being sincere. But then again after all this time she should know that Andy was never less than completely honest with her. And so maybe it wasn’t necessary.

“I do. I’m sure there are flashier places around here. It’s the Hamptons after all, but you’re not flashy underneath the persona. This place fits that.” She looked up at the large, but simple villa with a wraparound porch. It looked every inch the stereotypical beach house, cool blues and tans painting the exterior, but it was perfect.

Miranda hummed, but said nothing more on the subject. She pulled herself up straighter and shook off the air that had surrounded them, making the outside world quieter. “We should go catch up with the girls before they tear everything to the ground.” Miranda popped the door and was out of the car before Andy could say another word.

Andy sighed and followed, feet crunching the gravel below her as she took a deep breath of sea air. She hummed. New York might be right by the ocean, but in the city it often lost the smell of salt and fresh air, obscured by the smell of millions of bodies and car exhaust and million other smells. This was fresh, smelled like renewal. Andy liked it.

She walked around to the trunk and popped the door. She grabbed her bag and both of the twins, carrying them up to the porch before going back and grabbing more things. As long as she was a guest on this vacation she might as well be useful. Miranda would probably scold her later, but she didn’t care.

When everything was at least on the porch she grabbed her bag again and walked into the house, hearing laughter in the distance. Andy left her bag by the door and walked down the hall, following the noise. She made her way completely through the house before she found her way back outside again, standing on the porch. The twins were already knee deep in the water, splashing each other and giggling loudly. Andy smiled and watched them for a few minutes before looking for Miranda. She found the woman not far off from the twins, watching quietly as well, hand caressing the necklace she always wore, a wistful smile on her face, body language screaming contentment.

Andy padded down the stairs and made her way towards Miranda. She couldn’t stand behind and let this happen without her. She needed to be part of this, part of her family, even if it wasn’t a family in the conventional sense. Fuck conventional, anyway.

She stood on the side of Miranda’s free hand, hanging down by her waist. This time Andy couldn’t restrain herself from reaching out and taking Miranda’s hand. Miranda gasped, sounding so much like the rasp of the waves in front of them, but she didn’t pull away. Andy intertwined their fingers and squeezed gently. This felt so right, them standing together, watching the girls have fun in the water.

“Andrea,” Miranda breathed out. Blue eyes looked up at her, still content, but changed. Andy couldn’t define it, but somehow she knew it was good. At any rate, Miranda still wasn’t pulling away, if anything her hand gripped a little tighter.

Andy swallowed. “Miranda.”

The moment between them stretched out for seemingly forever. Everything and nothing passed between them as the waves continued to crash onto the shore and the sound of childish giggles floated to them on the sea kissed wind.

And then in an instant it was broken. The twins collided into both of their legs, sending them almost stumbling back. Their hands slipped apart as they tried to catch their balance. Andy managed to catch herself before she fell back on her butt or hurt Caroline, who was gripping onto her like an overgrown red koala, and she thanked all the dance training she had for that. Miranda, used to such attacks, barely wobbled after the initial righting of her posture.

Andy smiled down at Caroline. She felt the water dripping down her legs, thanks to a very wet little girl hugging her. “You’re getting us all wet,” she said.

Both girls giggled again.

“Ah, I see, that was all part of your evil plan, wasn’t it?” She reached down and ruffled Caroline’s hair. Her breath caught a little bit. The girl was already so much taller than she had been when she’d met her over three years ago. They were growing so fast. It was almost unbelievable.

“Mommy, you should come in with us,” Cassidy said. “You too, Andy!” She smiled up at them, eyes already starting to widen in the beginning of puppy dog eyes.

“Perhaps tomorrow, for now dinner. It’s the first night, so we may get pizza.” Miranda looked down at her daughters with a smile that got bigger when the girls suddenly detached themselves and ran towards the house. “Remember to rise the sand from your feet before you go inside, girls,” Miranda called after them.

There were shouts of affirmation, but the girls never stopped.

Miranda shook her head. “They live in a city with the best pizza in the world, outside of Italy, and yet no matter where we are, pizza is the greatest thing to ever happen, even if it’s some chain restaurant.”

“The Hamptons has a chain restaurant?”

Miranda waved that off. “I’m sure it does, but that was just to make a point. There’s a place that’s not far from here, a little mom and pop shop, that’s almost as good as anything you can get in the city. They deliver and on the first day up here I never want to make a meal after driving. It’s become a bit of a tradition.”

“Makes sense. But I don’t know about your claim that New York has the best pizza outside of Italy. I mean have you have Chicago deep dish?”

Miranda’s nose scrunched. “Yes, of course I have, but I prefer thin crust to that…monstrosity that parades a pizza.”

Andy clutched her chest in mock offense. “You’re calling the pizza of my people a monstrosity.”

“Do you even realize how many calories are in a slice of deep dish pizza? Pizza is supposed to be about simplicity, not how many things you can put fit on it.”

Andy shrugged. “I see you’re point, but Miranda, so much cheese. So much.” She smiled.

“You may have it, Andrea. I will stick to what I know.” She started to walk towards the house. “But come, if I don’t order soon we will have twin spider monkeys climbing the walls.”

Andy laughed and followed.

 

Two hours later the pizza had been consumed and the twins were now collapsed on the couch, movie they’d started to watch playing on without them. Miranda sat in one of the chairs looking at the girls smiling.

“They sit in a car for four hours doing nothing really but napping off and on and yet they sleep as if they’ve spent the whole day running around,” Miranda whispered just loud enough for Andy to hear over the movie.

Andy shrugged. “Kids have the ability to sleep anywhere and everywhere.”

Miranda laughed quietly. “Oh, Andrea, you have no idea.” She stood up and stretched for just a second. Andy’s mouth went dry watching muscles flex on Miranda’s fit frame. “Help me put them to bed?”

“Of course.” Andy leapt up and scooped up the closet twin. She breathed out, adjusting to the weight. Soon they were going to be too big to pick up, even for her.

Miranda scooped up Caroline and gestured with her head for Andy to follow. She led them upstairs and into conjoining rooms.

“Cassidy’s room is through there. If you could dig out some of her pjs from her suitcase, that would be appreciated.” Miranda said as she set down Caroline on her own bed.

Andy nodded. “Will do.”

She walked into the other room, this one light blue to the pale green of Caroline’s. She set Cassidy down on the bedspread and walked over to the suitcases. She snorted at the sheer size of luggage for a seven year old, but then again, these were Miranda’s children. She tipped the suitcase on its side and dug through until she found a cute pair of pjs with butterflies on them and stood up again just as Miranda walked into the room. Andy turned and handed her the pjs.

“Thank you,” Miranda said, quickly changing Cassidy into them with the practiced movements of a mother. She tucked the little girl in, switched on the night light and then walked towards the door. “Would you like a nightcap, Andrea?”

“Sure.” She followed Miranda out of the room, looking back over her shoulder one last time at the little girl sleeping with a smiled before she flicked off the lights and shut the door.

Miranda led them to a much more relaxed version on her study at home. It was light and airy, white furniture and light wood that matched the rest of the house.  She gestured for Andy to sit and walked over to the small bar in the corner.

“What would you like?”

“Um, wine?” Wine was really the only thing she’d had both before and after turning twenty-one. Dancing hadn’t really left much time to go out with friends, and with Miranda it was always wine.

“Mmm, have you tried scotch? I don’t have wine up here for the moment. There are a few bottles in the cellar, though.”

“No, actually, I’ve never had it, though I’m not adverse to trying it.”

Miranda nodded and poured two glasses and returned to the group of seats in the middle of the room. She handed the glass to Andy and Andy brought it to her face and took a sip. It burned a hell of a lot more than wine, that was for damn sure. She coughed a little and Miranda smirked at her.

“Yes, it does take some getting used to, but better this than any swill you would have gotten elsewhere.” She took a sip and hummed. “Twenty year old Macallan, there’s nothing else like it in the world, really.” She took another sip. “I do enjoy wine, but I believe this is my favorite alcohol.”

Andy took another drink, prepared for the burn this time. It was smoother than the vodka that some of the dancers had snuck into the dorms during her time at the academy, though those times had been few and far between. They were there for their one shot, not many wanted to goof off. Still, even if it was better than cheap vodka, she thought she would stick to wine.

They sat in silence for a few long minutes just sipping their drinks. Andy felt the warmth blossom in her stomach from the alcohol and felt the room get just slightly hazy. The stuff was more potent than what she normally drank, but she was still far from truly tipsy. Miranda finished off her glass and set it to the side. She looked out the windows, cracked to let the sea breeze in. Her hair was mussed, not styled to perfection as normal, forelock draping over her eye. Her makeup was light, her clothes casual. Andy wasn’t sure she’d ever been more beautiful. The designer clothes made Miranda drop dead gorgeous, of course, but there was just something more about this.

“Miranda, why am I really here?” Andy asked, words slipping out of her mouth before she really could stop them. She bit her lip but didn’t recant the question. She really did wonder. “It’s not the twins, you and I both know it. They may have been thrilled about it, but…” she trailed off.

Miranda never looked away from the windows. She sighed quietly. “Are you sure you weren’t meant to be a journalist, Andrea? You always do ask the right questions at the right times.”

“I’ve enrolled at Fordham University as a Journalism and Business double major now that I’ve made it to soloist, but that’s not the point here, Miranda.”

Miranda turned at that. “Congratulations, Andrea. I’m glad that you’re continuing your education. Though I shouldn’t be surprised, that was all in your life plan years ago.” She swallowed visibly.

Andy sat through the ensuing silence, letting Miranda take all the time she needed to respond. She breathed in the sea air wafting through the windows and it felt like change. The moment was balanced on a knife edge, waiting to fall on one side or another. She had imagined this would come, but she had thought it would be later in their trip. Then again, these things had  way of wanting to sort themselves out as soon as possible.

“I realize that it was a long while ago, but what I told you on that New Year’s Eve…well it has been some time. After that night I truly thought that you would somehow slip into the ether again, perhaps not on purpose, but slowly, as sand slips through fingers. Yet, you didn’t. You kept your word and let everything carry on as it had before, as much as it could after that night, ever the faithful friend. I kept waiting for the other shoe to drop, but it never did. In the last few months…I’ve stopped.” Miranda picked up her whiskey glass just to have something to do with her hands.

“Andrea, it’s very rarely that I ever truly stop waiting for someone to do something to hurt me. I think you more than anyone else know that. But I’ve stopped waiting for you to walk away. Those voices, the ones that I spoke of a year and a half ago, that were all telling me reasons that this shouldn’t happen.” She gestured between the two of them. “That voice, it was the last to go.”

Andy set down her glass, wanting both to chug the rest of the contents and not wanting to be anywhere near intoxicated at once. “Miranda, are you…are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

Miranda swirled her drink around her in glass for a few long moments. “I believe I am. I don’t have any illusions that this won’t be hard, but I…I don’t think there’s been anything else in my life that I have wanted more. And when I want something I go after it. Now that I’m not as worried about self-sabotaging, I believe that this has a chance. We have a chance.”

Andy felt tears pricking at the sides of her eyes. It was happening. It was actually happening. She couldn’t believe it. Three years, working on four, and finally, finally this had happened. She wasn’t sure she could believe it. She closed her eyes and a few tears slipped out.

Miranda’s hands were on her face in the next instant, wiping away the tears. “What’s wrong, Andrea?”

Andy blinked up at Miranda. “Nothing, nothing is wrong at all. I’m just, I’m happy, so very happy.”

“You still want this after such a long time?”

“I’ve wanted nothing else.”

Blue eyes softened. “You’ve waited for me, for all this time, haven’t you? Even before that New Year’s Eve.”

Andy nodded, careful not to dislodge Miranda’s hands. They were so soft and she never wanted them to go away. “Almost since the first day we met. It was definitely that first year early on. But I was ok with being your friend because you were completely out of my league.” She smiled a watery smile. “And then you weren’t, that New Year’s, but then you were out of reach in other ways. Still, I couldn’t…I meant what I said back then, there’s been no one else but you since that day you walked into that photoshoot and I couldn’t change it if I tried, and I wouldn’t try.”

Miranda closed her eyes and shook her head. “Foolish. You could have waited a whole lifetime for me.”

“And I would have done it gladly.” Andy put her hands over Miranda’s pulling them off her face gently and standing. They were so close now, chests brushing each other. Andy shivered at the feeling. She leaned forward just slightly and then Miranda’s lips were against hers, meeting her halfway.

And it was better this time, this kiss, their first kiss had been wonderful, but this one, tinged with years of longing that was finally amounting to something real and the taste of salted tears, it was everything. Miranda’s arms wrapped around Andy’s waist and drew her in and Andy found her hands in Miranda’s hair without even thinking about it. It was as soft as ever. Andy smiled into the kiss. Of course it was.

When they drew back Andy rested her forehead against Miranda’s. “Wow,” she finally said, still a bit breathless.

Miranda just hummed and shifted so her head was tucked in the crook of Andy’s neck. Andy breathed out, feeling completely content in that instant.

“You brought us out here so we could start this without the pressures of work and the city around us, didn’t you?” Andy asked after a few minutes thought.

“I did,” Miranda said, not removing her face from Andy’s neck. “I know that we need to be able to work even when there is stress around us, but…I wanted this beginning to be just us and girls.”

Andy squeezed Miranda to her. “It was a great idea.”

“I’m glad you think so.” She laid a kiss on Andy’s neck that had Andy shivering hard. Nothing was supposed to feel that good. “But the twins will be up at a god awful hour in the morning tomorrow and they will want to go out first thing, so perhaps now would be a good time to call it a night?”

Miranda stepped back and looked up at Andy with the same look in her eyes that Andy knew had to be in hers. They didn’t want to part, but they knew they should. Andy smiled and tucked Miranda’s rebellious forelock back into place.

“Ok, goodnight, Miranda.”

“Goodnight, Andrea.”

Andy looked at the older woman for one last second before turning and finding her way up to her room and getting ready for bed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter a month...well at least I'm managing to be consistent.

“Andy!” a shriek came from the door before Andy’s gut was met rather violently with an elbow.

“Oof,” she said, sitting up slightly, trying to curl around her injured part. Her eyes blinked open to see Cassidy staring up at her with a wide, smile, sans a few teeth. It was a cute image, but Andy’s stomach still hurt a lot.

“Hey there kiddo.” She lifted Cassidy off of her and rubbed at her stomach. “Next time aim for the bed. You’ve got sharp elbows.” She reached out and ruffled Cassidy’s hair.

She looked sheepish for a second. “Sorry, Andy. I didn’t mean to hurt you, just get you up.”

“I know. And I’ll live, so don’t worry. Just don’t poke me in the stomach for a bit, huh?” She smiled and sat up. Andy finally took in what the little girl was wearing, a cute little two piece, bright blue with multi-colored polka dots. “Already ready to swim are we?”

“Yeah! You have to come with us.”

“Tell you what, I’ll come with you, but first why don’t we go get some breakfast so we aren’t super starving later and have to come in early.”

Cassidy nodded and started to climb off the bed. “I can make cereal!”

“Oh, that’s great, but I was thinking pancakes, what about you?”

Cassidy’s eyes widened. “Really?”

“Really.” Andy nodded.

“Yeah!”

“Good, go find your sister and I’ll be down as soon as I’m changed, ok?”

Cassidy nodded and shot out of the room.

Andy shook her head and stretched, looking over at the clock. Just past seven. No wonder Miranda had said that the twins would be up at an obscene hour. She stood up and dug in her suitcase for her bathing suit and slipped it on. She looked at herself in the mirror and nodded. Emily had done well picking it out for her. There was something to be said about designer clothing, it definitely knew how to accentuate the right assets. She looked down at her chest and smiled. She wondered how Miranda would fair if she walked around in this all day.

Then her mind called up an image of Miranda walking around all day in a bikini and she was completely gone. Yeah, they would both be in trouble if that happened. She shook herself, tied a sarong around her waist and nodded at her appearance before she walked out of the room.

The twins were already at the table, waiting patiently as seven year olds could with the prospect of the beach and pancakes dangling in front of them. She smiled at them before she went and started the completely overcomplicated coffee machine. If Caroline hadn’t woken her mother, Andy thought the smell of coffee would soon. She fetched down a bowl, pan, and the rest of the ingredients for pancakes and set to work.

“So, what do you girls want to do today?”

“Swim!” Both of them said at the same time.

Andy looked over both of them. “Oh really, I wasn’t able to tell.” She smiled and laughed. “But I meant did you want to boogie board or was this more of a sandcastles day or is this just a plain swimming day?”

Andy waited while the girls talked it over in their own little language. She poured the first pancake into the pan and watched it cook carefully. The last thing she wanted was to burn something in Miranda’s immaculate kitchen.

“Boogie boarding,” Cassidy finally said after a minute. “We can do castles when we’re tired.”

“That seems like a good plan.” She turned to smile at them before turning again to watch the food. She flipped the first pancake just as Miranda was striding into the room, looking more put together in pajamas and a robe than most people did fully dress. Andy smiled at her brightly.

“Hey there, sleepyhead. There’s coffee already brewing.” She gestured over to the coffee maker. “I’m making pancakes for breakfast, but if you want something else I’m also good at omelets and a few other breakfast like dishes.”

“Pancakes sound lovely, Andrea. You know you don’t have to make breakfast.”

Andy shrugged. “I know, but I wanted to.” She glanced back over at the twins. “Seemed like a better idea than cereal.”

Miranda hummed her agreement, reaching for a mug and pouring herself a cup of coffee, stirring in milk and a tiny bit of sugar. She took a sip and sighed. Andy just stared at her for a long second.

“How in the world do you drink it that hot?” Andy could feel her tongue burning now.

“Americans have no sense of what’s truly hot. Your tea is always lukewarm at best. Coffee is better, but still not up to my standards unless I specify that I want it scalding hot.” She snorted, and Andy thought it was the cutest sound. “American tea, what a completely laughable concept.”

“What do you mean?” Andy flipped the first pancake onto a plate and poured the next one. She slipped the first pancake into the warmed oven so it would still be nice and hot when the next few were done.

“I’ll make you tea the right way once, and you will see.”

Andy smiled at Miranda. “All right then.”

Andy continued to cook breakfast, flipping pancakes until there were enough for everyone to have two and couple extra just in case.

“Girls, set the table if you would,” Miranda said, pouring herself another cup of coffee. She fetched down the plates that were too high for the girls to reach and handed them off. The girls obediently set the table, grabbing silverware and glasses and setting four places at the table. Miranda set her coffee at the head of the table and grabbed orange juice just as Andy put the stack of pancakes and warmed syrup on the table.

“Thank you for breakfast, Andy!” Both the girls said at the same time while diving in to grab a pancake and flopping them on their plates.

Miranda shook her head at the girls, pouring them both a glass of juice before sitting down. Andy took her place on the right side of Miranda, taking two pancakes for herself and pouring a good amount of syrup over them. She almost jumped when she felt Miranda’s foot rubbing against her calf, but managed to keep herself under control. She looked up at Miranda, both eyebrows raised. Miranda just cocked her head to the side as if she had no idea what could be wrong. She took a pancake for herself and went on eating as if nothing was happening. Andy rolled her eyes.

Two could play at that game, really. She shivered as Miranda moved her foot just enough so she was stroking circles on Andy’s skin. She would just have to wait for the right time to implement her revenge because right now she was having a hard time focusing on getting pancakes into her mouth without making a complete fool of herself. On the beach would be a good option, when both the girls were in the water distracted. Yeah, that would be good.

She took a swallow of orange juice and almost choked as Miranda’s foot inched higher. Oh god. If she lasted that long. Andy looked over at Miranda, not really understanding how the other woman had gone from zero to sixty so fast, but not truly minding it. Maybe she would ask later, or maybe she wouldn’t. She didn’t really want this to stop.

Andy finished off her pancakes just as the twins pushed their plates away and looked up at Miranda with wide, hopeful eyes.

“Mommy, can we go swim now?” Cassidy asked and Caroline nodded her agreement.

Miranda looked at Andy for a second before turning back to the girls. “Yes, yes, as long as Andrea comes with you.”

“Do you want any help with the dishes?” Andy asked..

“No, you cooked I will clean. I believe that’s how the normal arrangement works.”

Andy smiled. “Alright then, kiddos, beach time it is. But not before sunscreen. I bet you two burn at the drop of a hat.”

“Indeed they do. Red heads.” Miranda lifted the first couple plates off the table and walked to the sink. “There’s sunscreen on the porch in the little cabinet by the door, both for them and something with a lower SPF if you would want it.”

“Thanks.”

The girls shot off as soon as Andy made a move to stand up. She looked over at Miranda with an amused smile before following. She watched the girls cover themselves head to toe in sunscreen, smelling of summer and sun. She helped them rub in the last of it before deeming them both ready. Again they ran off, grabbing two boogie boards out of a clever storage bin that doubled as a piece of rather elegant patio furniture.

Caroline stopped in front of Andy. “There’s an extra on in there for you too.” She smiled before she sprinted to catch up with her sister.

Andy shook her head and grabbed out the other sunblock, smearing some on her face and shoulders and chest before she followed after them, carrying a boogie board with a fairy princess on it. She looked down at it and laughed. She’d obviously gotten the short end of the stick in this deal.

The twins were already catching their first wave when she finally set foot in the water. It was still a little chilly, but compared to the hot day, it felt good. The girls shrieks and giggles filled the air and Andy felt more content than she had in…maybe forever. She laughed just because she could and started to walk farther out into the water.

Cassidy popped up by her side, dragging her boogie board by the wrist strap. “Come on, Andy! It’s so much fun.”

“All right, it’s been a while, you guys are going to have to show me how it’s done.”

They tugged her own until she was only about waist deep, but the girls were in up to their chests.

“Now what you have to do is when there is a wave, you put your board in front of you and just as the wave is about to hit you, you jump on top of your board and then the wave takes you and you ride it until you hit the shallow part and then you just come out here and do it again,” Caroline explained patiently as Cassidy actually demonstrated what Caroline was saying, going flying off on a wave that Caroline and Andy had jumped over.

“Ok, sounds easy enough. I basically remember how, but let’s hope I don’t wipe out.” She laughed and scrunched her face. “A face full of salt water was never fun.”

Caroline nodded. “It burns and tastes really bad.”

“Yeah!” Cassidy said, finally making it out to them again. “But mommy usually comes out with water and stuff so we can wash our mouths out if we get a lot of it.”

Andy looked behind them. “Oh look, here comes a big one, get ready.” She grabbed her ridiculous boogie board and put it in front of her. She crouched down a bit and then hopped up as the wave hit them. The girls shot off, but she didn’t have quite the momentum to make it. Really for as tall as she was to really be effective she should be farther out, but she wasn’t going to give the girls any ideas about going any farther out than they could touch. She wanted them to be safe more than anything.

Cassidy turned around after hitting shore and shouted, “Andy, you didn’t go!”

Andy shrugged. “I tried, I guess I didn’t do it right.”

Immediately both the twins were running out again, water splashing everywhere, and Andy was sure that the wildlife within the next five miles was frightened off for now. Cassidy got to her first and grabbed at Andy’s lower arm. “Ok, I’ll help you this time, ok?”

Andy smiled down at the girl warmly. “Ok.”

Another wave gathered behind them, a little smaller than the last. Andy crouched down some more, hoping that if she got most of her mass low enough the wave would take her this time. She adjusted her board with Cassidy ‘helping’ her. The little girl got her board in front of her just in time.

“Alright, Andy, jump right…now!” Cassidy shouted.

Andy did as instructed and she caught the wave this time, coasting forward and water and sand crashed around her, wetting her hair and upper body. She smiled, closed mouthed. She didn’t want a giant helping of salt water going down her throat this early in the game.

The hit the shore and Caroline turned around to smile at her. “You did it.”

Andy stood, water sluicing off of her. “I did. All thanks to you guys.” She looked back out. “Wanna go again?”

Both the twins nodding, running back out before Andy even had a chance to move. She shook her head and started to wade out herself.


	15. Chapter 15

They spent a couple hours out boogie boarding before Andy told them that they needed to go put on more sunscreen and have some water. The girls obediently bounded off towards the beach house, still full of energy even after hours of battling the waves. Andy trudged to where Miranda was sitting, situated under an umbrella, reading a book, her usual Prada sunglasses firmly in place. She flopped down on the other towel and sighed.

“That’s a better workout that dancing an entire show,” she said, laying back and watching the edges of the umbrella flutter in the breeze.

“Don’t tell me you’re worn out already, Andrea. You are supposed to be young and physically fit.” Miranda looked over at Andy with a smirk on her face.

“Oh I’m both of those things, but even us young people need breaks after two hours of swimming and dragging around two seven year olds who could put the energizer bunny to shame.”

“Mmm, that they could.” Miranda opened up the cooler beside her and handed Andy a chilled bottle of water. “You’re starting to turn a little red. Perhaps you should take your own advice and reapply sunscreen.”

“I will when I got out again. For now, shade is very good sun screen.” She took the water bottle. “Thanks.”

“Of course.”

The girls came ripping down the beach again. They picked up their boogie boards and looked at Andy expectantly.

“Why don’t you two go have a bit of fun without me? I’m going to take a break, but why don’t we all build a big sandcastle later?”

Caroline’s eyes lit up. “Ok!” She looked at Cassidy for confirmation. Cassidy shrugged and nodded before pulling on Caroline’s arm.

“Come on, let’s go play some more.”

They ran off towards the ocean again.

“You realize that sand castle is going to be more like a sand fort complete with battlements and sand houses on the inside right?” Miranda asked. “Caroline takes her sand building very seriously.”

“Architect in the making then.”

Miranda looked out at the girls, smiling that just barely there smile. “Yes, perhaps. Though she is still very young and that might change a thousand times between now and college.”

“Very true. Though they’ve stuck religiously to ballet.” There was a certain measure of pride in Andy’s voice.

“That they have. I think it’s because they’ve had such a good role model.”

Andy blushed. “Thanks, I try. I really do want to set a good example for them. They deserve that. They deserve a lot of things. They’re great kids and I’ve fallen in love with them.”

Miranda smiled softly. “They are wonderful children. Mischievous, certainly, my assistants can attest to that, but they’re just.” She sighed. “I love them as well. I have since I found out I was having them.” She looked at Andy. “And I’m very glad you love them as well because that makes all of this easier. The few times I tried to date after divorcing their father…I could tell right away that each of them would want me to choose them over my children and that was a deal breaker.”

Andy scowled. “Why would they ever want you to do that? Of course the girls come first.”

“And that, Andrea, is why we are here now.” She reached over and took Andy’s hand, squeezing it softly. “Among many other reasons, of course, but that is a rather large one.”

Andy hesitated just a second before she brought Miranda’s hand up to her lips and pressed a kiss to soft skin. This being free to show physical affection was new and strange and she loved it but at the same time she did not want to push too far and ruin everything just when she had what she wanted more than anything.

“How much you love your girls is one of the big reasons I’m here too,” she said quietly, the rushing of the ocean almost drowning out the words. “It’s so sweet, that side of you. It’s impossible not to fall for.”

Miranda’s breath hitched just slightly. “And there is that way with words you have. Are you sure about the business major, Andrea? Because I think you would do wonderful things just as a journalist.”

Andy smiled. “Thanks, but I want the business major in case I want to open up my own studio. Need to know what I’m doing, you know? I haven’t quite decided what I want to do yet, after I stop dancing professionally. I’ll never stop dancing, not unless I break my legs and can’t walk anymore, and even then I might find a way. It’s who I am.” She shrugged.

“I understand. Dancing is who you are just as much as fashion is who I am as well. But they are not everything.”

“No, they aren’t.” Andy met Miranda’s eyes, look meaning more than words could perhaps communicate.

They looked out at the water again as one of the girls let out a loud shriek. They both calmed immediately when they saw the splash fight going on, both the twin waist deep in the water, flinging water every which way, the droplets sparking in the sun.

“Tell me, are they going to crash later from all the energy expended or are they really going to be like this until we tell them to get ready for bed.”

Miranda laughed. “Oh, it’s the first day Andrea. They won’t be exhausted like that until at least a few days more. I swear they have reserves of energy stored up just for beach trips.”

Andy laughed. “Yeah, I think all kids do. I know I did, but then again I was from a landlocked state and trips to the beach were extra, extra special.”

“I’m from an island where everything is four hours or less to a beach. Not exactly a special trip.” Miranda smiled. “Though everyone in the summer flocked there anyway every time it hit above seventy degrees like it was some sort of heat apocalypse. Having lived in the US for all these years now, it seems foolish, but at the time I agreed.”

Andy just shrugged. “You got used to the weather here, nothing wrong with that.”

“I suppose you are right.”

“What was England like?” Andy asked.

“Much better tea.”

Andy snorted. “Oh, really? I wouldn’t have ever known.”

Miranda glared at her. “Hush, Andrea, I was going to add more to that.”

Andy laughed again. “Ok then, by all means.”

“It was…I grew up in London in the East End as I told you years ago. You know the area?”

Andy shook her head. “I mean I’ve heard of it, but other than that I have no idea.”

“It’s like the Lower East Side, really, a poor section of London.”

“Oh,” Andy said simply.

“It wasn’t…easy growing up there. My family and I did what we had to, to get by.” Miranda wore a wistful smile. “I started in the fashion industry as a secretary actually. I had taken typing classes at night after working at a local restaurant as a waitress so I could have a better job. It was a sheer fluke I got the job, really. We made our own clothes to save money and it just so happened I liked something out of the latest magazines and copied it. I was decent at that by the time I was eighteen because I had to be. The woman interviewing me thought I was very stylish and would be a good fit.” She shook her head. “Turned out she was right, but neither one of us really knew it at the time. But I worked my way up and eventually had the same job you do now. That’s when I truly knew that I wanted to go into fashion, and so I did.”

Miranda looked out at the ocean, eyes almost the color of the sky now, staring out as if she could see England from there.

“But memories of England for me are always tinged with the fear of not having enough to eat, of working from the time I was fourteen, of a great many unpleasant things. It’s a lovely country and I owe it a great deal to forming who I am, but I never will feel completely comfortable there. The U.S. is my home and has been ever since I came here.”

Andy had a feeling that she was one of the only people who had ever heard that story of Miranda’s upbringing and the struggle, the fact that she hadn’t always wanted to be a fashion queen, just someone who had enough to eat and was happy.

“I think it would be odd if you did feel completely comfortable there then,” Andy said. “I think where your from doesn’t always feel like home. I don’t feel that way about Cincinnati, not anymore, not for a while. It hasn’t been since I was younger. It feels too small, too unchanged for me to feel like I belong. Maybe home is the place we chose once we’re grown, not where we’re born.”

Miranda hummed but didn’t say anything for a few minutes. “I like your view of things. My parents never quite understood that. England…well it was better to them than Poland.” She laughed, but it wasn’t amused. “Granted they’d never set foot in Poland themselves, my grandparents immigrated before they had children, but they were always about England being a land of opportunity. I suppose that’s what most say about any first world country, but they truly believed it, and they were better off than their parents, but not much, not until I started to send money home. But they couldn’t reconcile that with me moving to America.” She shook her head.

“Do you go back and see them?”

“I did, yes, but my father died just after the twins were born and my mother died two years ago. My brothers and sisters always visit me. America isn’t a taboo for them as it was my parents and the city is exciting. I haven’t been back since.”

“Do you ever think you will go back now?”

Miranda looked thoughtful. “Maybe someday, but not soon. There are a great many other places to go, to show the girls, to educate them that not all the world is the same and I think that should come first. I think the story of where I’m from, the detailed on, will come later. Now they know I didn’t come from money and worked for what I have, and that’s enough.”

Andy nodded. “I understand. Well, not really, but…those are the closest words I have to what I mean, I guess.”

“For a language with the most words of any other in existence, you would think English would have a way to express everything and yet it doesn’t. There are things that French says better, things Italian actually communicates articulately, that Spanish puts in beautiful prose. And here English as this mangled little thing, cobbled out of a hoard of other languages, that doesn’t quite know what it is, and yet the world has chosen it as the lingua franca. I find that to be so very…interesting.”

“You speak all those other languages?” Andy asked, surprised, but not really. Miranda was a brilliant woman.

Miranda hummed her affirmative. “French I started to learn in high school. Most English schools offer it since we are neighbors and all. But I didn’t become fluent until later when I started studying on my own time. I picked up Spanish and Italian not long after. It’s always much easier to converse with designers in their native language. They do not have to search for words and they mean exactly what they say, nothing is lost in translation, and for art I find that that’s absolutely necessary.”

“Wow. I’ve always wanted to know another language, but with going to the academy there wasn’t ever time. I barely managed to fit in all the state mandated classes.”

“You are young yet, Andrea. I have faith that if you put your mind to it, it would be done in short order.” Miranda squeezed Andy’s hand.

“Would you help me?”

There was no hesitation. “Of course. What language would you like to learn?”

Andy thought for a second. Spanish was probably more practical, especially around the city, but that wasn’t what she wanted. “French,” she said instead.

Miranda arched an eyebrow. “The language of love, Andrea, from your lover? How very cliché of you.”

Andy smiled sheepishly. “Maybe. But you said, there’s always time to learn more.”

Miranda laughed and shook her head. “Yes, I suppose I did.”

Andy looked at Miranda again for a long moment, smile on her face, before leaning in and kissing Miranda, loving that she was able to do this now after so long. Miranda pulled her closer, hand slipping from Andy’s and around her back instead, fingertips tracing the strings of the bikini that were hanging down Andy’s back. She felt herself shiver even in the hot air of summer. Miranda just felt so very, very good.

Her own hands slipped in Miranda’s hair, playing with the soft strands, and she knew that this would be a favorite activity of hers. From the way Miranda sucked harder on Andy’s lips, Miranda didn’t mind. One of her hands slipped down to cup Miranda’s neck, slipping under the band of Miranda’s halter top swim suit and tracing the delicate skin there. Miranda was just so very soft everywhere. It was odd for a woman that she knew wore armor as thick at plate. But then again, over the years she had waited and waited for Miranda to take that armor off herself and offer the softness underneath to her. And it had been worth the wait.

They pulled back a few minutes later, slightly breathless. “Wow,” Andy said, unable to help herself.

Miranda laughed quietly. “Yes, I do agree.”

“And here I thought that kissing was overrated before I met you.” Andy slumped back on the towel, sand cradling her body softly.

“Oh, and just how many people have you kissed, Andrea?”

Andy looked up. If she didn’t know any better she would say that Miranda sounded jealous, but why in the world would she sound jealous? She looked up at the other woman and there was just the slightest tenseness around her eyes. Oh my god. She was.

“Miranda Priestly, are you jealous?” Andy teased.

“No, I am not.” Miranda waved off the suggestion as if it was ridiculous, but put just a little too much effort into the gesture to make it real.

“Oh you totally are.” Andy laughed. “You have nothing to worry about, trust me. It was just a few experimental kisses back at the academy, nothing else. You know how hormonal teenagers are when they’re all confined in close quarters. I really didn’t feel much, as I said. The only thing gained from that was that I figured out that while I like men, I definitely like women better. Especially ones with lovely twin daughters who happened to be named Miranda.”

That brought a faint smile back to Miranda’s face. “Well, I suppose then.” Her face morphed back into something a bit more serious. “This is actually the first time I’ve done anything with another woman. I have…thought about it. But from where I am in the business world, to fit with the norm was always a better survival strategy.”

Andy squeezed the hand that hadn’t dropped from hers this entire time. “I have faith that you can take whatever they throw your way. When and if we choose to let the public know about this, anyway.”

Miranda looked down at her. “True. You have been my friend for a good while now and no one has batted an eye. It would be easy to pass off for a while as just what it has been. I’ve already thought of that in my many, many months of thinking.” She reached out with her free hand and traced Andy’s cheekbone with her fingers. “But, Andrea, if this works there will come a time when we won’t want to hide what we are from the world anymore. And we can’t pretend that there won’t be backlash. This world…it is not fair to people like us.”

“The world isn’t kind to most people. I think you’ve learned how to fight back pretty well, Miranda.”

Miranda shook her head. “I don’t think so, but I suppose it is adequate when need be, this persona of the Ice Queen.”

“We’ll figure it out. It took us a while to get here, but we figured that out, didn’t we?”

“Yes, I suppose we did.”

Suddenly the space under the umbrella was filled with giggling twin girls. “Mommy, come build a sandcastle with us!” Cassidy said, smiling wide.

“You too, Andy!” Caroline added, water dripping all over the place, scattering over Andy’s body. And she’d just dried off too. She smiled.

“A big sand castle worthy of a queen and her two princesses?” Andy asked.

Caroline nodded. “Yeah!”

Andy pushed herself up from the towel. “Lead the way. You have to choose the best spot.”

And then the girls were off again. Andy turned to Miranda and offered a hand. “Your Majesty. We have to go help the princesses of the land in their construction venture.”

Miranda rolled her eyes but still took Andy’s hand and pulled herself up gracefully. “We will have sand stuck to us for days, you realize.” She cocked an eyebrow.

“Oh, I know, but that’s half the fun of the beach. Besides, since you have that nice little shower up on the deck, it can’t be as bad as it would be for all the other families at the beach.”

Miranda hummed her acknowledgement. “Fine then, let us go make a lovely sandcastle.”

Andy smiled and grabbed Miranda’s hand, leading them to where the girls were already starting the first preparations for what she was sure would be a very monumental sandcastle.


	16. Chapter 16

Andy flopped down on the couch many hours later. She groaned and threw up her feet. “I think I need a nap.”

Miranda walked by and chuckled. “Wimping out on us already, Andrea?”

“No, a nap isn’t wimping out. It’s perfectly acceptable plan of action when you’ve been run ragged all day.”

Miranda tilted her head to the side in acknowledgement. “I suppose, but a few more hours and it won’t be a nap, but actual sleep. And besides, after all that activity you must be hungry.”

“Starving. Like after an eleven hour day of practice starving.” A giant plate of pasta seemed like the greatest idea right then. She licked her lips at the thought.

“Good. What would you like for dinner?”

Andy shrugged. “I don’t know. I don’t really care either. Starving, remember?”

“You are such help,” Miranda said. “I suppose I’ll just see what is in the cabinets that strikes my fancy.” She walked from the room and into the kitchen.

It took Andy a minute to process that Miranda had basically said she was going to cook. Which was something Andy hadn’t seen yet. She figured that Miranda could and did cook, but with the schedule she had, that was rarely. She levered herself off the couch and walked into the kitchen and plopped down on one of the bar stools and watched as Miranda flitted around the room, looking into cabinets and frowning at what she found. Finally, after a few minutes and all of the cabinets being opened and the fridge, Miranda pulled out rice, chicken stock, mushrooms, chicken, peas, butter, garlic, and red bell peppers. Andy tilted her head and tried to figure out what in the world she wanted to make, but there were too many possibilities and yet too few.

“What are you making?” Andy asked as Miranda pulled out a large pan and put it on the burner.

“Chicken risotto.”

“Oh, ok, cool.” Apparently not only could Miranda cook, but she was at least somewhat skilled at it if she was just going to whip out a risotto. The surprises would never end with the woman in front of her, she was sure.

“Where did you learn how to cook?” Andy asked.

“The beginnings of what I know came from my mother, of course. There was no eating out in my family, not even for special occasions. When I first lived on my own I picked up a lot of cheap cookbooks and made whatever suited my fancy and learned more that way. And then once I reached basically the level I am now I had cooks and I picked up a great many things from them when I had the time. When I have the time, I find it quite relaxing.” Miranda threw a pat of butter in the pan.

“Huh, that’s an interesting number of sources.”

Miranda hummed but said nothing more.

“I just learned everything from my mom during the summer and workshops that they held for us at the academy about eating well so we could have the proper fuel for dancing.” Andy shook her head. “Food and dancing sometimes don’t get along very well. Some of the girls…” she trailed off.

“I imagine it’s much like models and food.”

“Yeah, probably. I mean I haven’t met many models, but they’re expected to look a certain way just like dancers are.” She looked at the countertop. “It’s not a perfect world by any means, dancing.”

“Neither is fashion. There are some designers who want even thinner models. I don’t know where they’re going to find them, but I do my best to curb as much of it as possible. Skinny does not have to mean deathly.”

“Jesus,” Andy breathed out.

Miranda hummed. “Yes. I admit, I am not perfect in that area either, but…” she trailed off and shook her head.

“You don’t have to be perfect. No one is.”

“Oh, but we all spend so much perfecting the image that we are.” She stirred in the rice to the pan. “That is why fashion is so big; it’s not the art, though that is a small part. It is the image that if you have the right clothes you are perfect. The art was a draw to me, of course, but it was that more than anything that was the biggest draw. Sometimes I wonder if I’ve bought too much into that image and lost sight of what it really important.”

Andy got up and walked over to Miranda, hugging her from behind, setting her chin on Miranda’s shoulder. “I don’t think you’ve lost sight of what’s important. You’re here with your girls enjoying time off with them. You love them more than anything. Besides, the fact that you are questioning everything means you haven’t lost sight of anything at all. Maybe you’re a bit off course, but you can still see.”

Miranda reached down and squeezed one of the hands that was resting over her stomach. “Thank you.”

Andy kissed Miranda’s neck and stepped back. “Of course. After all the times you told me that I was good enough to be where I am, I think it’s only fair to do the same for you. And even if you hadn’t given me enough pep talks to last a lifetime, I would still want to do this for you because of who you are to me.” She caressed Miranda’s shoulder before retreating back to her seat to watch Miranda cook.

They sat in silence for a little while. Miranda added chicken stock to the rice. She stirred it often, posture screaming that she was lost in thought somewhere. Andy was loathe to interrupt whatever inner diatribe Miranda was on, and so she just sat watching as the fashion queen cooked her a meal. The second batch of liquid went in and Miranda grabbed out another pan and started to cook little cubes of chicken. It sort of amazed her how much Miranda could do at once, but then again she wasn’t surprised at all. Miranda probably handled about five things at a time while at Runway. She’d only seen a little bit of everything at that photoshoot years ago.

Andy smiled slightly as she remembered back to that day. She had been so very annoyed to be there. All she had wanted to do was practice. She wondered if she would be so annoyed if she had known where that photoshoot would take her, in love with the Dragon Lady herself, sitting in a beach house in the Hamptons.

She stopped. She had known she loved Miranda for a while. But there was a difference, albeit subtle, between loving someone and being in love with someone. And yet, she knew it was so very true. Nothing in her balked at the idea. It was as natural as breathing. She was in love with Miranda Priestly. She had been for so long she couldn’t quite pinpoint where it had begun. She could point to where she had started to love Miranda, that phone call back in her dorm room where she had realized she had a crush on the woman, but not this. She didn’t mind, though. Some things were just like that.

“Will you go make sure the girls wash up for dinner?” Miranda asked quietly as she stirred in the mushrooms and peas to the rice. “It will be ready in a few minutes.”

“Sure.” Andy stood from the stool once more and walked upstairs. She knocked on the door of the Caroline’s room but didn’t get an answer. She tilted her head but shrugged and entered. She smiled as she saw both girls curled up on one bed, dead out asleep. They must have sat down after changing and gone right to sleep.

She bit her lip. She didn’t have the heart to wake them, but at the same time she knew they needed to eat. And she knew if she let them sleep now they would probably wake up at five in the morning and want to go out swimming again. But still, she didn’t move forward.

Instead she backed out of the room and shut the door quietly and padded back downstairs. Miranda turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

“They’re asleep curled up on Caroline’s bed.”

Miranda smiled softly. “So it seems they can run out of energy.”

“Do you want me to wake them for dinner?”

Miranda shook her head. “This will warm up easily enough. But they will probably be out the rest of the night and hopefully until a regular time tomorrow morning.”

Andy nodded. “Ok then, guess it’s just you and I.” She smiled.

Miranda nodded. “In honor of that, there is a bottle of white wine in the fridge, why don’t you uncork that and we can have it with the risotto.”

“Sounds like an excellent plan.” Andy walked to the fridge and did exactly that, grabbing down two wine glasses and pouring a good amount into both. “Kitchen table or dining room?” she asked, looking at Miranda.

“Kitchen table, there’s no need to be ridiculously proper when it’s just the two of us eating. It’s cozier in here anyway and the wine can be within easy reach while still being kept cold.” She dug in a drawer and handed Andy a wine stopper.

“You have a good point.” Andy capped the wine and put it back in the fridge before going over to the kitchen table and setting down the glasses. A second later she was grabbing silverware and plates and Miranda was brining over the risotto.

“God, it really smells good, Miranda,” Andy said sitting down.

Miranda smiled. “Thank you, I hope you enjoy it.” She scooped out a small portion for herself and started to eat, sipping at her wine intermittently.

Andy did the same thing and they fell into a comfortable silence. All of their other meals had been filled with catching up, with stories that were better told in person, exciting news, and the chatter of the twins. This, this was different, and yet it was still good. All of the exciting news had been shared, they knew everything important about the other for the time being. They were just existing together. And that was nice. Andy found it hard to find people she was truly comfortable sitting together with for a long period of time in silence, and she was infinitely glad Miranda was one of them. It showed promise for them in the future.

After their meal they cleaned up together, working seamlessly as a team. Andy was well versed in Miranda’s body language and so it was easy to flow from one task to the other with her, always being where she was needed exactly at the right time and never in the way. Perhaps this was a glimpse of their future, extremely domestic, but exactly what Andy wanted.

But perhaps she was also getting ahead of herself. They had only really said they would be together the night before, even if they were almost together for the last year and a half and friends for a good time before that. Even with all the history this was new and fragile. That was why they were here in the Hamptons to see if this relationship could stand without the pressure around them, crushing them down. She should take this one day at a time and savor it, she knew, but she had wanted this for so long it was hard not to look to the future with bright new eyes.

Afterwards, they both gravitated towards the living room. Miranda threw open the windows and let the sea air into the room, the sound of the waves crashing surrounding them. Miranda curled up easily in one of the chairs in the room and let her head rest back against the back of the chair. She looked so breathtakingly beautiful that Andy had to remind herself to breathe for a few seconds before sitting down herself across from Miranda.

“So, Andrea, you’re starting classes when the next season starts, yes?” Miranda said, not opening her eyes, still relaxing.

“Yeah, in August.”

“What are you registered to take?”

“Um, a basic accounting class and a rhetoric class. I’m not so sure about accounting, but I know it’s super useful. I just haven’t seen it before. Rhetoric, I know I’ve got down.” Andy shrugged.

“If you need help with accounting, I could probably be of assistance. After all, I do run an international magazine. I might know a little something about business.” Miranda smirked.

“Oh really, do you? I wouldn’t have ever known. Thank you for informing me.” Andy effected a dramatic air that made Miranda roll her eyes. “Hey, you’re the Queen of understatement. I get to be the Queen of over dramatic. We’ll balance each other out.”

“That was not the way I thought that we would balance each other out, but I suppose. But I really do mean that offer of help. If you need it, I will try my best. And if I can’t help you, well I do have an army of accountants at my disposal.” There was an evil glint in her eyes that told Andy that some poor unfortunate accountant had it coming if she ever needed help. She wished them luck in the future.

“Thank you, that means a lot.” She smiled. “I really haven’t had a lot of help with school work since I was younger. It’s a nice feeling actually, to know that there’s someone I can ask. The classes I took while at the academy were all online. That took forever to just get through one lesson and if I didn’t understand something, then there was no guarantee that the email they sent back to answer my question would actually answer my question. And that was like a day later. Sometimes it was like a week or more before I actually understood something. Stupid, slow, clunky dialup connections suck. At least everything is faster now. It wouldn’t be so bad if I was taking those classes now.”

Miranda shivered just slightly. “Yes, dialup was a…travesty, but now it is over.”

Andy laughed. “Oh god, you waiting for a page to load, with your level of patience, how did that even work?”

The older woman frowned at her and then looked away. “There was no other choice, I suppose, but I always had something to do while the page was loading. There was no real time wasting, I wouldn’t allow it.”

“I can see that.” Andy yawned. Being out of the beach all day had gotten to her too. Maybe she should follow the twins example soon and hit the hay. But then again Miranda was sitting across from her and Andy didn’t want to lose that closeness just yet. She stood up at walked over to the windows, a breeze hitting her, smelling of salt and seaweed. The moon was hitting the water, reflecting in the waves, image ever moving.

Miranda was beside her in a second.

“It’s so pretty out there,” Andy said, voice suddenly hushed.

“It is. I will give the Hamptons that. It is slightly overrated, but it definitely beautiful.” Miranda stepped closer so that her arm was brushing Andy’s.

“Missing your house in the French Rivera?”

Miranda snorted. “Why would I buy a house there? It is also overrated and not so close to home. If I were to buy a house in France it would be in Paris for practical purposes, obviously, or it would be somewhere in the Loire Valley.”

Andy looked over at her, so much closer than she really expected. “The valley with all the castles?”

Miranda nodded. “It is always my favorite to visit. There’s just something…soothing about the area. I can’t put my finger on why exactly, but that’s what I feel when I’m there.”

“I’ve never been. Obviously. I haven’t done much other than dance in over twenty years.”

Miranda looked out the window, a small smile on her face. “Perhaps someday we will go. The girls are getting old enough that they would actually enjoy a trip there and get something out of it.”

Andy stared at her for a long moment. “Really?”

“Of course, Andrea.”

Her tagging along on a family vacation. Her heart swelled in her chest. Yeah, that sounded nice, sounded right.

“That sounds wonderful.”

Miranda turned to her. “Yes, I think it does.”

Then they were trapped inside one tiny moment. Andy’s breath caught as the moonlight hit Miranda’s eyes, turning them an almost pure silver. She looked unearthly and completely beautiful. She felt herself moving forward without really realizing that she’d wanted to move in the first place. Her body had a mind of its own when it came to Miranda. And really, she was ok with that.

They met in the middle, kissing lightly at first, and this was different than all the kisses before. Andy thought that maybe all the kisses they ever shared would be different. Something about them would set them apart. She wanted to keep as many of the memories of the kisses as she could. Right now it was easy to do. There were so few of them that each was special, but if she had her way there would be so many that she really only would remember the truly special ones.

Her hands came up to gently cup Miranda’s face as their kiss deepened. Miranda’s lips were soft, her face soft, her hair too. Everything about this woman who was supposedly made of ice and sharp edges was soft, if only for her and the girls. How in the world had she managed that? Or had she managed it at all, really? Maybe Miranda herself had just dulled the edges for her. She had done nothing, forced nothing, and really that seemed better in the long run.

Miranda’s tongue slipped into her mouth and Andy sighed. It was right, standing here in the moonlight, kissing this woman. It was all she ever wanted. The love she’d felt since almost day one swelled within her and she felt as if she was going to burst. If this was always how it felt to be with Miranda, she couldn’t quite imagine how she could be any happier.

They broke apart, a little breathless, eyes blown wide. Andy couldn’t help but break into a completely ridiculous smile. Miranda just shook her head slowly before leaning forward and placing her forehead on Andy’s.

“Silly girl,” she breathed against Andy’s lips.

“Maybe.”

“Oh, definitely, but I think it works, if only just for you.”

Andy laughed, pulling slightly away to lead them both to the couch in the living room. They both settled down easily and Andy settled her head on Miranda’s shoulder. Miranda sighed and laid her head on top of Andy’s. There was so much peace in the moment. She closed her eyes and listened to the rush of the ocean outside and the whoosh of Miranda’s breathing, keeping time as the world turned quietly around them.


End file.
